


Solo un poco equivocado

by junosnape13



Series: Chicos heterosexuales [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thorki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 56,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosnape13/pseuds/junosnape13
Summary: Thor Odinson  es uno de los mejores fisioterapeutas de Europa.Loki Winchester es una joven estrella del fútbol con una lesión en la ingle.Ellos se detestan uno al otro desde el momento en que se conocieron.En cuanto a Thor refiere, Loki es un rico mocoso mimado que está demasiado acostumbrado a hacer lo que quiere.Por lo que Loki refiere, Thor es un idiota mandón y presumido.Loki odia a Thor. Lo hace. El problema es que también quiere empujarlo contra la pared más cercana y trepar en Thor como en un árbol….
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Chicos heterosexuales [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568524
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta vez nos encontramos con Thor y Loki en una historia que es UA, Los personajes son bastante similares en carácter a los originales, por eso he adaptado esta parte al Thorki, para quienes leen esta historia sin leer las anteriores, el apellido de Loki cambia ya que es adoptado, no por los Odison esta vez, pero en si sigue siendo un Laufeyson, cosa que verán mas adelante. Thor y Loki no son hermanos en esta ocasión, pero siguen siendo igual de adorables y calientes juntos.
> 
> Esta historia es parte de la serie Chicos Heterosexuales, pero puede leerse como historia independiente, aunque Loki ya aparece en la historia anterior: "Solo un poco enfermizo", por si gustan leer para saber un poco mas.

Loki Winchester no estaba de buen humor. 

–Todavía no entiendo porque no puedo tener a un fisioterapeuta que conozca. No conozco a ese tipo. 

La mirada que su asistente personal le dedicó podría considerarse profundamente sufrida en el mejor de los casos. 

–Porque los fisioterapeutas del club ya están tapados de trabajo –dijo ella–. Y, el Dr. Lightwood quiere que trabajes con un terapeuta de su confianza. 

Loki chequeó la hora en su teléfono. 

–El tipo está demorado. No tengo todo el día. 

Volteó el rostro para ocultar su sonrisa mientras Lydia apretaba los dientes. Sin embargo, su voz sonó increíblemente calmada mientras decía– Él está solo 17 minutos demorado, Loki. Y es la tercera vez que dices eso durante los últimos 5 minutos. 

Loki le dedicó una mirada inocente. 

–¡Pero él está llegando tarde! 

–Tu llegas tarde todo el tiempo princesa –Lydia murmuró bajito, claramente sin intención de que él la oyera. A pesar de ser su asistente personal durante un año, Lydia aún no tenía idea de cuan aguda era su audición y tenía el hábito de decir cosas sucias sobre él cuando pensaba que no podría oírla. Era bastante molesto. 

Loki evitó sonreír. Sabía que probablemente debería dejar de irritarla deliberadamente, pero estaba tan aburrido. Ahora que él estaba lesionado y bastante confinado dentro de la casa, molestar a su asistente personal era la única cosa remotamente interesante para hacer. Era casi gracioso ver a Lydia tratando de contener las respuestas ingeniosas que deseaba dar. Casi. 

–Thor Odinson está altamente recomendado –dijo Lydia más fuerte –Estoy segura de que hay una buena razón para su tardanza. Es un fisioterapeuta, y entrenador personal, exageradamente costoso. Debe ser bueno. 

Loki se encogió de hombros. El médico de su equipo le prometió encontrar al mejor fisioterapeuta para ayudarle a recuperarse de su lesión en la ingle, pero Loki no había pedido ningún detalle; ese era el trabajo de Lydia. 

–¿De qué me sirve eso a mí si él no está aquí? Mi lesión no va a curarse por sí sola. Estoy cansado de esperar. 

–Entonces volvamos dentro –dijo Lydia, con una nota de exasperación arrastrándose en su voz de nuevo– de todos modos, estoy bastante convencida de que no se supone que estés caminando. 

Apoyándose contra el árbol, Loki miró la casa y frunció el ceño. 

–Estoy harto de estar atrapado dentro durante todo el día. No soy un inválido –Esta vez no se quejaba solo para molestar a Lydia. La falta de actividad realmente lo estaba volviendo loco. Extrañaba el fútbol. 

Extrañaba la sensación de estar sano y en forma, el viento en su cara mientras corría hacia la portería, la alegría que sentía cuando metía un gol, el rugido de la multitud cantando y coreando su nombre. El fútbol era su vida. Lo único que importaba. 

Loki miró al cielo gris. Ya estaban en marzo. La Copa del Mundo estaba a tan sólo tres meses de distancia. El tiempo se estaba agotando. Necesitaba volver al campo de juego tan pronto como fuera posible, y recuperar su forma, si quería impresionar al entrenador del equipo nacional. Loki podría ser el jugador más talentoso de Inglaterra en generaciones (en su humilde opinión), pero tenía, relativamente, poca experiencia a nivel internacional y sabía que eso obstaculizaba sus posibilidades de ser elegido. El entrenador era bastante anticuado y prefería a veteranos fiables antes que a las jóvenes estrellas en ascenso. Y ahora su lesión sólo lo había complicado todo. Cuanto más tiempo estuviera lesionado, menores serían sus posibilidades de participar en la Copa del Mundo. Y para empeorar las cosas, estaban en marzo y todavía no tenía un fisioterapeuta, o mejor dicho, su fisioterapeuta aparentemente había decidido que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que su jodido trabajo. 

Loki desvió su mirada de nuevo hacia Lydia. 

–Llama al Dr. Lightwood y pregúntale dónde está ese inútil idiota. 

Detrás de él, alguien se aclaró la garganta. 

–Eso no será necesario –dijo una voz seca–. El idiota inútil está aquí. 

Loki hizo una mueca. Incómodo. Y un poco inconveniente. Le gustaba causar una buena primera impresión en la gente. Tenía una imagen pública que mantener, después de todo. 

Fijando una sonrisa en su rostro, Loki se dio la vuelta. 

Su sonrisa vaciló un poco y se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua. 

El hombre que estaba a unos pocos pies de distancia –Thor Odinson- no era el hombre más guapo que había visto. Él no lo era. Pero exudaba tal confianza, fuerza y virilidad, que daba la impresión de ser increíblemente apuesto. Era alto, con un cuerpo firme y musculosos hombros anchos. Su espeso cabello largo tenía destellos de oro en él. Tenía una fuerte mandíbula, mejillas magras, piel bronceada, y un par de acerados ojos grises. Su boca estaba finamente moldeada, con un ligero rasgo irónico en ella, pero no suavizaban la dureza de sus rasgos en absoluto. Había un surco entre las cejas del tipo mientras que estudiaba a Loki. 

–Estás descargando todo el peso en una pierna –dijo–. Ve adentro. 

Loki parpadeó– ¿Discúlpame? 

Odinson se acercó, lo agarró entre sus piernas y le apretó el muslo. 

Con los ojos ampliándose, Loki se quedó sin aliento, en parten por el shock y en parte por el dolor. 

–¿Estás loco? 

–Como pensaba –dijo Odinson–. No debes estar parado. Deberías descansar. 

–¿Ya acabaste de manosearme? 

Odinson retiró la mano. 

–¿Manosearte? Pensaba que fui contratado para ayudarte a recuperar de una lesión de tercer grado en la ingle. Entra y siéntate. No deberías estar de pie si un simple toque continúa siendo doloroso. 

Loki cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. 

–Estoy bien aquí, gracias. 

–Eso no fue una petición –dijo Odinson. 

El calor se precipitó a las mejillas de Loki. Nadie le ordenaba que hacer. Nadie. 

Detrás de él, Lydia rió -pequeña traidora- y, rápidamente, empezó a toser. 

–Estás despedido –Loki dijo apretando los dientes. 

–Loki, lo siento –comenzó Lydia. 

–No, tú –dijo Loki y miró a Odinson– Tú. 

Odinson no se veía preocupado. En todo caso, algo así como diversión brilló en sus ojos. 

–No puedes despedirme por hacer mi trabajo. En realidad, tú no me puede despedir y punto. No eres quien me contrató: el club de fútbol para el que juegas lo hizo. Ahora, ve adentro, Sr. Winchester –Los labios de Odinson se arquearon ligeramente. 

Dios, Loki quería borrar esa sonrisa de su cara. Le frunció el ceño al tipo, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Odison se dirigió a Lydia. 

–Thor Odinson–dijo con una agradable sonrisa, estrechando la mano de Lydia. 

–L-lydia Esmond –dijo en voz baja, lamiéndose los labios. ¿Estaba realmente batiendo sus pestañas para el tipo? 

–Deja de babear y guarda la lengua dentro de tu boca –Loki le dijo–, es repugnante. 

Lydia se ruborizó hasta las raíces del pelo y se quedó mirándolo. 

Loki sólo se levantó sus cejas y sonrió. 

–¿Siempre eres así de pendejo cruel y sin tacto? –dijo Odinson. 

Loki amplió sus ojos y le dedicó su mejor mirada inocente. 

–¿Yo? Creo que estás confundido. 

–Sí, estoy confundido –dijo Odinson, evaluando a Loki–. Tienes reputación de ser un hombre agradable, con los pies sobre la tierra. Todavía me estoy preguntando dónde está él. 

Loki sonrió. 

–¿Oíste hablar de mí? Espera, ¿eres un fan? 

Los labios de Odinson se torcieron –Difícilmente. Soy fanático de Arsenal. 

Lo imaginaba. Perdedor. 

Como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, Odinson dejó escapar una carcajada. 

–Incluso si me gustara tu equipo, yo no sería un fanático tuyo. Creo que tu hermano es el mejor jugador y debería ser el que esté jugando en el ala izquierda para el Chelsea. 

Palideciendo de furia, Loki apretó los puños. En su vista periférica, podía ver a Lydia haciendo una mueca por la observación de Odinson. Ella sabía que era muy mala idea incluso dar a entender que su hermano adoptivo era mejor jugador que él -porque Dean no era el mejor jugador, maldición. 

Al carajo con dar una buena primera impresión. Este pendejo no se merecía desperdiciar ninguna sutileza en él. 

–¿Ah, sí? –dijo Loki, dando un paso más cerca de Odinson. Sus caras estaban a pulgadas de distancia ahora. De cerca, la mirada de Odinson era algo inquietante. No es que Loki dejara que lo notara. Y era molesto que el tipo fuera medio cabeza más alto que él – y Loki era de una estatura perfectamente normal, muchas gracias. 

Trabó los ojos sobre los de Odinson y dijo suavemente: 

–Se requiere muy poco para arruinar la carrera de una persona, ya sabes. Unas pocas palabras a la persona equivocada harían el truco. Si yo fuera tú, querría ser un poco más respetuoso. Me sorprende que no te estés muriendo de hambre en las calles, si esta es tu actitud habitual hacia los clientes. Ten cuidado –Él sonrió con dulzura–. Sólo un consejo amistoso. 

Los ojos de Odinson se estrecharon, todos los rastros de diversión desaparecieron de ellos. 

–Se necesitaría mucho más que las palabras de algún malcriado niño rico para arruinar mi carrera. 

–¿De verdad? –dijo Loki, ladeando la cabeza–. ¿Tan seguro de ti mismo? 

–Creo que estás malentendiendo algo –dijo Odinson lentamente–. No necesito este trabajo. Mis servicios son reservados normalmente con meses de antelación. Acepté hacer esto, sólo como un favor a Castiel Lightwood. Así que no soy yo quien debe tener cuidado, mocoso. Si no te gusta que yo no vaya a lamerte las suelas como todos los demás… 

–¿Cómo sabes eso? –dijo Loki, curioso a pesar de sí mismo–. ¿Que la gente me “lame las suelas”? 

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Odinson. 

–He oído hablar de ti. He sido advertido sobre ti. 

–¿Por quién? –preguntó Loki, pero una sospecha ya se estaba formando en su mente. Ahora la actitud del tipo estaba empezando a tener mucho más sentido–. ¿No será por mi hermano, de casualidad? 

–Sí. Por Dean. 

Loki se echó a reír. 

–¿Te importaría compartir la broma? –dijo Odinson cuando la risa de Loki se calmó. 

–Mi “llamado” hermano simplemente odia que la gente me quiera más –Loki levantó la mano y acarició la mejilla bien afeitada del tipo–. Pobrecita, cosita ingenua. Dean solo está celoso de mí, siempre lo ha estado. Soy más talentoso, guapo e inteligente. 

–Y más humilde –dijo Odinson. 

–La humildad está sobrevalorada –dijo Loki con una sonrisa, mirándolo desde bajo sus pestañas. 

La cara de Odinson permaneció impasible. Él cogió la muñeca de Loki y le apartó la mano– Puedes terminar con esto. Tus dramáticos ojitos azules de bebé no funcionan sobre mí. 

Loki parpadeó, apenas dándose cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo -intentando hacer. Estaba tan acostumbrado a intentar tener a cada persona comiendo de su mano, que apenas se daba cuenta cuando lo hacía. 

–Hábito –dijo con el ceño fruncido, evitando su mirada–. Y, ¿Eres daltónico? Mis ojos no son azules de bebé. Son más verde que azules. 

–Son de un azul extraño –dijo Odinson, por lo que el ceño de Loki se profundizó. Miró a la ingle de Loki–. Te dije que entraras y te sentaras. 

–Y yo te dije que estoy bien aquí –dijo Loki. Él no estaba siendo del todo sincero. Sus músculos de la ingle estaban doloridos y la incomodidad crecía cada vez que se desplazaba incluso mínimamente, pero estaría condenado si lo admitiría y demostraría que este gilipollas insoportable tenía razón. 

–Si tú lo dices –dijo Odinson, encogiéndose de hombros. Asintiendo a Lydia, que estaba observando con curiosidad, Odinson se alejó. 

Loki frunció el ceño. 

–¿A dónde vas? 

–A casa –Odinson disparó por encima del hombro. 

Loki fue tras él. 

–¿Qué? ¿Qué hay de mi lesión? ¡No puedes irte sin hacer tu trabajo! 

–Voy a volver cuando dejes de ser un bebé y, de hecho, me dejes hacer mi trabajo. Yo trabajo con adultos. 

–No he dicho que podías irte –Loki silbó, la ira acelerando sus pasos. Qué hijo de puta presuntuoso–. Si no te dejo mandonearme, eso no quiere decir que puedas simplemente abandonar el trabajo por el que te pagan––¡Ow! –Loki se agarró el área superior del muslo y se detuvo, maldiciendo floridamente mientras que un fuerte, agonizante dolor, se disparó por su pierna. Cayó sobre una rodilla, maldiciendo. 

Odinson estaba a su lado inmediatamente. 

–Jodidamente te lo dije. Deberías estar descansando una lesión de ingle, no poniéndola bajo un estrés innecesario. 

–Cállate –dijo Loki, silbando mientras trataba de lograr ponerse de pie. Tratando y fracasando. Hizo otro intento por ponerse de pie y gimió. 

Odinson suspiro. 

–Por el amor de Dios –dijo antes de inclinarse y recogerlo en sus brazos. Lanzó a Loki por encima del hombro como un saco de patatas y se dirigió hacia la casa. 

–Bájame –dijo Loki, sonrojándose por la humillación–, puedo caminar –Odinson resopló ante eso. 

–Guía el camino –dijo a Lydia –. A su dormitorio. 

–Por aquí –dijo ella, caminando por delante. Al menos no fue riéndose a costa suya de nuevo. 

Para el momento en que llegaron a la habitación, el labio de Loki estaba ensangrentado; había estado mordiéndolo para evitar hacer algún ruido. Dios, eso dolía. 

Se sintió aliviado, y un poco sorprendido, cuando Odinson lo bajó con cuidado sobre la cama: él había esperado que fuera brusco. 

Cuando O agarró la cintura de los pantalones de chándal de Loki, Loki le agarró la mano. 

–¿Qué estás haciendo? 

El tipo le dio una mirada extraña. 

–Mi trabajo. Necesito examinar la ingle. 

Sintiéndose tonto, Loki asintió a regañadientes y le dijo a Lydia, 

–Fuera. 

–Tráeme una bolsa de hielo, una toalla húmeda, y vendas –Odinson le dijo. Ella asintió y salió a toda prisa de la habitación. 

Loki miró al techo, mientras que Odinson tiró de sus pantalones de chándal, dejándolo solo en calzoncillos. Fuertes dedos tocaron sus muslos, y a continuación, la parte baja del estómago y la ingle. Loki hizo una mueca. No se sentía exactamente agradable. 

–¿Y bien? 

–Han pasado alrededor de diez días desde que te lesionaste, ¿verdad? –dijo Odinson. 

–Sí. 

–El dolor debería haber disminuido para ahora –dijo Odinson, sonando un poco molesto–. Mi presencia aquí es prácticamente inútil si no podemos empezar a hacer masajes y ejercicios, y no podemos hacerlo durante la fase aguda inicial. Debería haber pasado ya. ¿Has seguido las instrucciones de Castiel? 

Loki se encogió de hombros. 

–Más o menos. 

–¿Más o menos? –repitió Odinson. 

–No soy del tipo de sentarse quieto y girar los pulgares durante todo el día –dijo Loki, todavía mirando al techo. 

Odinson respiró hondo y exhaló audiblemente. 

Loki reprimió una sonrisa. Enloquecer a la gente era una de sus cosas favoritas en el mundo. 

–Mírame cuando estoy hablando contigo –dijo Odinson. 

Loki lo miró a los ojos. 

–¿Qué? –dijo, extrañamente consciente de las manos de Odinson en sus muslos. 

–Castiel me dijo que querías regresar al juego, tan pronto como sea posible –dijo Odinson–. Gracias a tu propia imprudencia y terquedad, has empeorado tu lesión. No puedes empezar a entrenar hasta que el dolor se haya ido en su mayoría. Sólo te puedes culpar a ti mismo si te pierdes la Copa del Mundo. 

Los labios de Loki se adelgazaron. 

Lydia volvió a la habitación y le entregó a Odison lo que había solicitado antes de salir de nuevo. En silencio, Odinson se sentó junto a él, envolvió la bolsa de hielo en una toalla húmeda, y la presionó firmemente contra la ingle de Loki. 

–¿Ahora entiendes lo estúpido que has sido? 

–Realmente no me gusta tu actitud –contestó Loki. 

Odinson sonrió. Era una de esas personas cuyo rostro no se suavizaba mucho por una sonrisa. 

–Acostumbrarse a ella. Yo no trato a mis pacientes con guantes de seda. 

Loki solo lo fulminó con la mirada. 

Durante unos largos minutos, sólo hubo silencio, mientras se miraron uno al otro. Estaba haciendo que Loki se sintiera un poco raro, pero se negaba a apartar la mirada primero. 

Minutos después, Odinson fue el que finalmente lo hizo. Quitó la bolsa de hielo y empezó a envolver la venda elástica alrededor de su muslo.  
Pasando el vendaje alrededor de la parte posterior de la cintura de Loki, lo aseguró allí. 

–Ahora debes descansar –dijo Odinson, quitando las manos–. Y, cuando digo descansar, lo digo enserio. También, hielo tres veces al día por quince minutos. 

Loki no dijo nada. 

–¿Entendido? –dijo Odinson, en un tono que no admitía réplica. 

–No puedo estar en cama todo el día –dijo Loki, tratando de sonar razonable y adulto. Arañaba sus nervios el que Odinson lo tratara como si fuera un bebé medio tonto–. Mis músculos se están debilitando cada día. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a recuperar la forma si soy una papa tirada en un sillón? 

–Vamos a recuperar tu musculatura después de que la fase aguda haya terminado. 

Loki sacudió la cabeza. 

–¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto tiempo trabajé por este cuerpo? –Él podría no haber sido nunca tan escuálido y bajito como su hermano, pero era naturalmente, muy delgado y le había tomado un montón de trabajo duro para ganar y mantener la masa muscular que tenía. Y aún con todos los entrenamientos diarios, nunca sería tan musculoso y fuerte como la mayoría de los futbolistas. Por lo menos era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no ser acosado por la pelota, como Dean lo era a menudo. 

La mirada de Odinson barrió sobre el cuerpo de Loki. 

Loki se removió un poco. Era una tontería. No tenía nada de qué avergonzarse -aunque sólo era de ligeramente alto, tenía un cuerpo genial- pero el escrutinio de este tipo le hizo sentirse extrañamente consciente de sí mismo, y odiaba sentirse cohibido. Era Loki Winchester. Era rico, guapo y popular. Sus días de ser un niño delgado y sucio, fueron superados hace mucho. 

Cuando Odinson volvió a mirar la cara de Loki, sus ojos eran ilegibles. 

–No es nada que no podamos arreglar. 

Loki frunció los labios. 

–Bien. Pero quiero un masaje de cuerpo entero. Puedo sentir mis músculos poniéndose débiles y tiesos. 

n

Odinson le dio una mirada taimada. 

–Muy bien –dijo después de un momento de consideración, abriendo el bolso que había tenido colgando del hombro. Sacó una botella de aceite de masaje–. Sácate la remera y vuélvete sobre tu estómago. 

Loki se quitó la remera, rodó sobre su vientre, y cerró los ojos. 

Atrapó su labio entre los dientes, repentinamente muy consciente de que llevaba solo los calzoncillos y nada más. Su propio malestar lo desconcertó un poco. Estaba acostumbrado a recibir masajes de los fisioterapeutas del club –Demonios, él estaba acostumbrado a estar completamente desnudo durante esos masajes. De hecho, la única razón por la que Odison no le dijo que se quitará también los calzoncillos, probablemente fuera debido a que la ingle de Loki no podría ser masajeada, mientras que su lesión todavía estaba inflamada. 

–¿Qué estas esperando? Me está agarrando frío –Loki dijo, su irritación creciendo junto con su auto-conciencia. Este hombre le hacía sentir demasiado incómodo y en el borde, sin razón aparente. 

Oyó a Odison abrir la botella. 

Y entonces. 

–Se supone que debes calentar eso, ¡idiota! 

–Es la segunda vez que me llamas idiota. Me estoy ofendiendo –Odison puso sus manos aceitadas en la base del cuello de Loki. 

–¡Ay! ¡Eso duele! 

–No seas una niña. 

–Pero duele. 

–Vamos, no es tan malo. 

–Tú no eres el que está siendo––¡Ah! 

Odison se rió entre dientes, hundiendo sus dedos con más fuerza. –Bebé. 

–No creo que te conozca lo suficiente como para dejarte usar apodos cariñosos –dijo Loki, con voz suave y sedosa. 

–Te dije que lo cortaras –Odison dijo con sequedad–. Tu ridícula voz de dormitorio está desperdiciada en mí. 

Sonriendo, Loki dijo en voz baja, íntima: 

–¿Mi bromeo te hace sentir incómodo, Thor? 

Odison resopló, sus grandes manos acariciando y amasando a lo largo de la columna vertebral de Loki. 

–Mi nombre es Thor. 

–No has contestado la pregunta. 

Thor hizo un sonido irritado. 

–No, no me hace sentir incómodo. Simplemente no me gustan los juegos. No me gusta la mierda. 

–¿Y qué te gusta? 

–Prefiero la honestidad y los avances directos. 

–Aburrido –dijo Loki, arrugando la nariz–. Entonces, ¿qué haces para divertirte? 

–Ver fútbol. Follar –dijo Thor en un tono coloquial. 

Loki se echó a reír. 

–Espera, déjame adivinar: Has estado follando con la misma persona durante años. 

–He tenido una novia desde hace años. 

–¡Ves! 

–Voy a tener que decepcionarte –dijo Thor, presionando sus pulgares en la espalda baja de Loki, con fuerza–. Estamos en una relación abierta. 

–Que progresista de su parte –dijo Loki, aunque estaba realmente sorprendido. El chico no parecía ser del tipo que estaba en una relación abierta–. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo incluso funciona? 

–No es que sea nada de tu interés, pero cuando dos personas confían entre sí, tan solo es práctico. Ella es periodista deportiva. Los dos estamos  
alejados mucho, y muchas veces no nos vemos por meses. 

Thor continuó masajeando su espalda baja. Se sentía... no apestaba. 

–Hmm, ¿Por lo que ambos son libres de dormir con quienes quieran? 

–Sí. 

–¿Y nunca te sentiste asqueado de que otro hombre tocara a tu novia?– El concepto era un poco difícil de entender para Loki, pero por otra parte, nunca había sido bueno en compartir sus cosas. 

–No soy del tipo celoso –dijo Thor–. Los dos somos adultos, y ambos tenemos necesidades físicas. No es más que práctico. 

–¿Y ella no se pone celosa tampoco? –Eso, Loki tenía problemas para creerlo, teniendo en cuenta... bueno, él no era ciego. Thor sería un idiota, pero era un idiota sexy. 

–Ella sabe que el sexo no significa demasiado si no hay un vínculo emocional real. Ella sabe que es la única que importa. 

Loki ahora como que quería conocer a la mujer. Ella debía ser muy segura de sí misma... o muy tonta. 

–De todos modos –dijo Thor, todavía masajeando su espalda baja–. Pronto ya no importará. Hemos acordado que seremos exclusivos después de la boda. 

Loki abrió los ojos. 

–¿Te vas a casar? ¿Cuándo? 

–En tres meses. 

–Mis sinceras condolencias. 

Thor rió mientras se movía para masajear las piernas de Loki, salteando sus nalgas y muslos. 

–¿Eres compromiso-fóbico? 

–No le veo el punto. Las relaciones a largo plazo son restrictivas y aburridas. 

Las manos cambiaron hacia sus pantorrillas, masajeándolas con fuerza. 

–¿Alguna vez has estado en una relación, pequeño? –La voz de Thor prácticamente chorreaba condescendencia. 

Loki le dio una patada y luego se quejó de inmediato cuando una sacudida de dolor disparó a través de su ingle. 

–Si sigues así, no te recuperarás en el corto plazo –dijo Thor. 

–Lo dice el chico que me provocó –Loki se quejó, suprimiendo la necesidad de voltear la cabeza y sacar la lengua. Dios, ¿qué tenía este tipo que sacaba lo peor de él? No podía recordar la última vez que se sintió tan al límite e infantil. 

–Voltéate sobre la espalda –dijo Thor. 

Gruñendo, Loki lo hizo, y Odison empezó a masajear su frente. 

Loki se retorció un poco. Estaba tan acostumbrado a recibir masajes que había dejado de sentirlos extraños e intrusivos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero por alguna razón... Esta vez era diferente. El toque de  
Thor era impersonal, sus manos deslizándose sobre la piel de Loki con una eficiencia practicada, pero Loki no podía apartar la mirada de las manos de Thor, mientras que masajeaban y acariciaban los músculos de su brazo. 

Sintió la mirada en su cara y levantó la vista. Thor estaba observándolo. 

Tan pronto como sus ojos se encontraron, Thor apartó la mirada, centrándose en la tarea en cuestión. 

Eso hizo a Loki cuestionarse –¿Qué? 

–Nada –Thor dijo bruscamente, moviéndose para sentarse justo por encima de la cabeza de Loki. Colocó las palmas de sus manos por debajo de la clavícula de Loki. Luego presionó sus manos hacia abajo, con las palmas en los pectorales y masajeándolos. 

Loki vio las manos de Thor deslizándose sobre su pecho, cubriendo sus pezones, las palmas de las manos frotando contra ellos, una y otra vez. Loki se mordió el interior de la mejilla, sintiendo una agitación en la ingle. Mierda. Esto no le había ocurrido durante un masaje desde hacía años. Él sabía que era una reacción bastante normal, y la mayoría de los fisioterapeutas no se molestaban cuando ocurría, pero el hecho de que le estaba pasando con este come-mierda era mortificante. Cerró los ojos, pensando en las cosas más repugnantes que pudo. 

–Necesitarás una nueva cama –dijo Thor. 

Los ojos de Loki se abrieron. 

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? 

–El colchón es demasiado blando. 

Loki apretó los dientes. Increíble. 

–Nadie te pidió opinión sobre mi colchón. Debes saber, estoy bastante apegado a mi colchón. 

Las manos de Thor, finalmente, dejaron de acariciar su pecho. Se movió hacia abajo, para trabajar en las piernas de Loki. 

–Es malo para tu columna. 

–Mi colchón es perfecto. 

–No, no lo es –dijo Thor–. Debería sostener tu cuerpo en una postura neutral, en la que la columna vertebral tenga una buena curvatura y los glúteos, hombros y cabeza estén soportados en una alineación adecuada. Es necesario para tus huesos que ofrezca alguna resistencia. Tu colchón es demasiado suave para ello. 

–Pero si el colchón es firme, empujaría en esos puntos de presión –dijo Loki. 

–Sí, pero sólo si el colchón es demasiado firme. Si es demasiado suave, como tu colchón, los puntos de presión no serán adecuadamente soportados, por lo que todo tu cuerpo descansará mal –Thor lo empujó hacia un lado–. Mira –dijo Thor, poniendo una mano en su nuca. Pasó lentamente la mano por la espalda de Loki hacia su baja espalda, justo por encima de su culo–. La columna vertebral se curva debido a que el colchón se hunde demasiado bajo el peso. Puede causar varios problemas a largo plazo. Puede empeorar... 

Thor todavía estaba diciendo algo –casi dándole una conferencia- pero Loki tenía problemas para concentrarse. La mano de Thor estaba descansando justo encima de su culo. 

–¿Entiendes ahora por qué necesitas un colchón nuevo? 

–Está bien, ¡lo que sea! –Loki se quejó, retorciéndose lejos de la mano de Thor–. Todo lo que siempre haces es criticarme. 

–¿Siempre? – dijo Thor, sus ojos grises destellando con humor –. Nos conocimos hace media hora. 

–Precisamente. He oído más críticas en media hora de las que he oído en medio año. 

–Eso significa que estás rodeado de lame-botas –Thor se puso de pie, limpiándose las manos con una toalla–. Voy a elegir un nuevo colchón para ti. Vas a ser un buen chico y dormir en el colchón que ordene para ti. 

Por alguna estúpida razón, la polla de Loki se sacudió. Él trató de ignorarlo. 

–Estás cruzando la línea –dijo Loki, muy, muy suavemente. 

Thor sonrió. 

–No lo creo. Es trabajo del fisioterapeuta asegurarse de que su paciente está en plena forma. Y encontrarás que tomo mi trabajo muy en serio –Él agarró su bolso y se dirigió hacia la puerta. 

–¿Alguna otra orden? –dijo Loki a su espalda. 

–No hagas nada estúpido sólo para fastidiarme –dijo Thor por encima del hombro–. Voy a volver mañana por la mañana y espero encontrarte todavía en la cama. 

–¿Se me permite levantarme a hacer pis, mi señor? 

–Sólo si realmente tienes que hacerlo –dijo Thor–. Puedo decirle a Lydia que compre pañales para ti. Bebé. 

Loki agarró una almohada y la arrojó a la cabeza del gilipolla. 

Thor se agachó, riendo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta vez nos encontramos con Thor y Loki en una historia que es UA, Los personajes son bastante similares en carácter a los originales, por eso he adaptado esta parte al Thorki, para quienes leen esta historia sin leer las anteriores, el apellido de Loki cambia ya que es adoptado, no por los Odison esta vez, pero en si sigue siendo un Laufeyson, cosa que verán mas adelante. Thor y Loki no son hermanos en esta ocasión, pero siguen siendo igual de adorables y calientes juntos.

Thor Odison era un tirano. 

Al menos de ello estaba convencido Loki mientras que miraba el desorden poco apetitoso en su plato. 

–No voy a comer esto –dijo–, devuélveme mi pancho –Para ser honesto, no lo deseaba demasiado; era sólo el principio tras la cosa. 

–No –dijo Thor–, comes demasiada comida poco saludable. 

–Sucede que me gusta mi comida poco saludable. Un pancho no me va a matar. 

–Un pancho no, pero Lydia me dijo que todo lo que comes es comida rápida y dulces. 

Loki levantó la barbilla ligeramente. 

–¿Y qué? Soy joven, tengo un metabolismo rápido, entreno todos los días––bueno, solía hacerlo. 

–Me lo agradecerás cuando tengas más años –dijo Thor–. Una cuota regular de panchos puede hacer más que aumentar tus niveles de colesterol y presión arterial. La carne procesada puede aumentar el riesgo de diabetes, enfermedades cardiacas y algunos tipos de cáncer. En realidad, comer un pancho todos los días puede aumentar el riesgo de cáncer colo-rectal en un 20%––. 

–Me siento tan mal por tu novia. Pobre mujer. Casarse con semejante aburrido. 

–Que raro –dijo Thor, con los ojos brillantes por la diversión–. Jane me dijo hace una semana que ella era la mujer más afortunada del mundo. 

–Ella te ha engañado –Loki se quejó, apuñalando al desorden en su plato con el tenedor– . Y, te odio. 

–No estoy aquí para convertirme en tu mejor amigo –dijo Thor–. Ahora come. 

Loki frunció el ceño profundamente––y comió. 

* * * * * 

Tres días después, Loki irrumpió en la oficina de su médico y exigió: 

–Quiero que lo despidas. 

El Dr. Castiel Lightwood levantó los ojos de su computadora. 

A pesar de su enojo, Loki no pudo evitar mirar un poquito como hacía siempre. Con sus ojos azul oscuro, el oscuro pelo y la estructura ósea perfecta, Castiel Lightwood era sin duda el hombre más guapo que había visto nunca. Pero apuesto o no, todo era culpa de Castiel. Era Castiel el que lo había contratado. 

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –dijo Castiel–. ¿Todavía te duele al caminar? 

–Sí, pero… 

–Entonces se supone que debes estar descansando –dijo Castiel –. La regla general del pulgar es que si una actividad te trae algún tipo de dolor o molestia, dejes de hacerla inmediatamente. 

–Eso es lo que dijo él también –Loki se quejó–. Quiero que te deshagas de él. 

Reclinándose hacia atrás, Castiel le dedicó una mirada paciente –

Asumo que estás hablando sobre tu nuevo fisio? 

–¿Quien más? Quiero que lo despidas. 

–¿Por qué? 

Loki se metió las manos en los bolsillos, sus ojos color aguamarina cayendo por un momento. Realmente tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar ponerle apodos despectivos a Thor. Al contrario de lo que pensaba Thor, él no era un bebé. Dios, odiaba lo infantil e impulsivo que Thor lo hacía sentir. 

–No me gusta. 

–Me temo que esa no es una razón lo suficientemente buena –Castiel dijo con calma–. Sabes lo cortos que estamos de personal. 

–Soy la estrella de este equipo –Loki dijo con una agradable sonrisa–. Es para tu mejor interés hacerme volver a estar en forma tan pronto como sea posible. ¿No es ese tu trabajo, Castiel? 

Castiel entrecerró los ojos. 

–Soy muy consciente de cuál es mi trabajo. Soy responsable de la rehabilitación de todos los jugadores de este club y, no hay nadie con derecho a un trato preferencial. Debido a la avalancha de lesiones en el equipo de primera, el equipo de la reserva y el equipo del Sub–18, nuestros fisioterapeutas están con exceso de trabajo. 

–Pero… 

–Loki –Castiel lo interrumpió, nivelándolo con una mirada –, le pedí a Thor Odison que trabajara contigo como un favor personal para mí. Es uno de los mejores fisioterapeutas y preparadores físicos de Europa. Fuiste increíblemente afortunado de que haya aceptado hacerlo con tan poca antelación. Normalmente sería imposible. Él es muy demandado. 

Loki se burló. 

–Eso explica por qué es un idiota mandón. 

Castiel se apretó el puente de la nariz. 

–Si quieres volver a la cancha antes del final de la temporada y ser convocado para la Selección Nacional Inglesa, vas a hacer lo que él dice. Y no, no puedes contratar a otro fisio. No te voy a dar el alta si Thor no confirma que estás totalmente recuperado y listo para jugar. Después de todos los problemas que pasé para conseguirte al mejor fisio, no conseguirás que lo despida sólo porque no te gusta – La voz de Castiel se suavizó–. Es por tu propio bien, Loki. 

Loki apretó la mandíbula. En otras palabras, Castiel le estaba diciendo que aguantara y lidiara con él. Pero Castiel estaba equivocado si pensaba que Loki lo dejaría tratarlo como a una pintura relegada a una esquina. Nunca dejó que nadie lo hiciera. No había dejado que la gente lo hiciera incluso cuando había sido un niño. 

Loki reconsideró sus opciones. Él no quería hacer esto, pero tiempos desesperados requerían adoptar medidas desesperadas. 

Dijo suavemente –Si no lo despides, alguien podría accidentalmente averiguar que te estás follando a mi hermano. Eso sería una pena. Su carrera estaría arruinada. 

Castiel se quedó congelado, con los nudillos blancos mientras apretaba  
la pluma que sostenía. 

Loki sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento. Le gustaba Castiel. Lo hacía. Castiel siempre había sido amable con él, a pesar de los intentos de Dean por convencerlo del pedazo de mierda que era Loki. 

Y él simplemente había demostrado que Dean tenía razón. 

El sentimiento de arrepentimiento se hizo más fuerte mientras que Loki observaba como la mirada de Castiel se endurecía. ¿Había cometió un error? 

–Agradable –una voz familiar dijo detrás de él. ¿Chantaje, Mocoso? 

Frunciendo los labios, Loki volteó la cabeza y fulminó con la mirada a Thor. 

Thor entró en la oficina, sus ojos grises acerados midiendo a Loki con una mirada dura– ¿Por qué no estás en la cama? Te di instrucciones claras. 

Loki frunció el ceño– ¿Quieres decir órdenes? 

–Precisamente –dijo Thor, sin inmutarse–. Necesito hablar con Castiel. Ve a esperarme afuera. 

Que temple nervioso. 

Loki le dio una mirada rebelde. Thor solo lo miró esperando. La parte exasperante era que algo acerca de este hombre hacía que Loki quisiera obedecerle. Y eso le molestaba. 

Loki salió de la habitación, bueno, intentó salir como una tormenta de la habitación, pero el dolor se disparó a través de su ingle y no pudo contener un gemido. Agarrándose la cara interna del muslo, Loki se  
ralentizó. 

–Cállate –disparó por sobre su hombro. 

–No dije nada –dijo Thor, irónicamente–. Pero si dejas de actuar como un bebé y empiezas a escucharme a mí, te recuperarás el doble de rápido. 

–Te odio –Loki dijo y cerró la puerta ruidosamente detrás de él. 

Fuera de la oficina de Castiel, se dejó caer en el sofá, enojado y más que un poco desconcertado. Dios, ¿qué estaba mal con él? Loki Winchester no obedecía a nadie. Loki Winchester no dejaba que nadie le mangoneara. Él era quien engatusaba y manipulaba a las personas. Tenía a todo el mundo comiendo de su mano. ¿Por qué permitía que este gilipollas prepotente dictaminara lo que hacía? Thor le había dicho que esperara afuera y él había obedecido, como un niño bueno. Increíble. 

No entendía su propio comportamiento y eso le molestaba. Loki sería el primero en admitir que su brújula moral estaba probablemente bastante dañada para los estándares de la mayoría de la gente, y no veía nada de malo en decirle a la gente una mentirita blanca para conseguir lo que quería, pero siempre se enorgullecía de ser brutalmente honesto consigo mismo. Conocía su mentalidad y no era propenso al auto-engaño. 

Pero esta vez no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. No se reconocía a sí mismo. Se comportaba como un... Como un niño tonto. Desde el momento en que conoció a Thor Odison, que había estado cometiendo un error tras otro. Lo más inteligente habría sido ser amable con Thor desde el principio. Se podía atrapar más moscas con miel que con vinagre: lo cual prácticamente era el lema de Loki. Pero cuando se trataba de Thor, su temperamento siempre sacaba lo peor de él y hablaba antes de que pensara. Era francamente estúpido y miope, y Loki, no era estúpido y miope, bueno, normalmente. 

El sonido de pasos interrumpió sus reflexiones y Loki levantó la cabeza. Reprimió un suspiro al ver a Dean, su hermano adoptivo y una constante espina en el costado. 

–¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Dean con desconfianza, mirando la puerta del despacho de Castiel. 

–Acabo de terminar de tener sexo salvaje con el Dr. Lightwood. 

–Estás tan lleno de mierda –dijo Dean con los ojos en blanco antes de desaparecer en la oficina de su... ¿Amante? ¿Novio? ¿Mejor amigo? La relación de Dean con Castiel siempre había confundido a Loki. Siempre había sido tan rara y extrañamente cercana que rayaba en la co-dependencia y lo enfermizo. Fue casi un alivio saber que estaban follando, ya que ahora era más fácil poner una etiqueta a su relación. Loki no entendía realmente lo que Castiel vio en su hermano, pero no era ciego. Fue un milagro que no los hubieran descubierto todavía, se los veía tan nauseabundamente pegoteados entre sí, cada vez que Loki les había visto juntos. 

Loki sacudió la cabeza. Dean era un idiota por arriesgar su carrera, no importa lo guapo que fuera Castiel Lightwood. Eran futbolistas profesionales. Siempre estaban en el centro de atención. El riesgo de ser descubierto era enorme. Por eso Loki era tan cuidadoso cuando ligaba. Tener una relación real con otro hombre era muy arriesgado para un jugador de fútbol. Bueno, era problema de Dean, no suyo. Si el pequeño idiota quería arriesgar su carrera por una polla, era su propia elección. Loki miró a la puerta del despacho de Castiel de nuevo. 

Está bien, ya era suficiente. 

Se puso de pie, abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Thor estaba charlando amigablemente con Castiel y Dean. 

–¿En serio? –dijo Loki–. ¿Estás haciéndome esperar para tener una charlita trivial? Me voy. 

–Ya terminé –dijo Thor–, podemos irnos ahora. 

Los ojos de Loki se posaron en las invitaciones de boda sobre el escritorio –Podrías haberlas mandado por correo –dijo antes de irse a zancadas. 

–Baja el ritmo, Mocoso –Thor lo llamó desde atrás–. No te cargaré de nuevo si empeoras tu lesión…de nuevo. 

Loki lo ignoró, su estado de ánimo agriándose aún más sin motivo aparente. 

No le tomó demasiado esfuerzo a Thor alcanzarlo. Le agarró el brazo a Loki, lo que lo obligó a reducir la velocidad. 

–Viniste a quejarte de mí, ¿eh? 

–Sí –dijo Loki entre dientes, antes de sonreír alegremente saludando a las personas que se encontraron. 

–¡Oye! 

Thor se rió entre dientes. 

–Eres un camaleón. 

–Gracias –dijo Loki. 

–Eso no fue un cumplido. 

Loki volvió la cabeza y sonrió. 

–Lo sé. 

Por un momento los ojos de Thor se detuvieron en él, antes de que finalmente Thor desviara la mirada. 

Al salir del edificio, el frío viento de marzo silbaba en el aire, mordiendo en la cara de Loki. 

–Sube el cierre de tu chaqueta –dijo Thor. 

Loki subió la cremallera de su chaqueta. No estaba obedeciendo a Thor. Realmente hacía frío. 

–¿Eres así de encantador con todos tus pacientes, o simplemente estoy de suerte? –dijo. 

Una suave sonrisa torció los labios de Thor. 

–Con todos mis pacientes, pero sacas lo peor de mí –Curiosamente, eso agradó a Loki. 

–¿Condujiste hasta aquí? –dijo Thor. Cuando Loki sacudió la cabeza, agregó– Bien. Te llevaré de vuelta a tu casa –Abrió la puerta de su coche y se metió en el asiento del conductor. 

–Entonces, ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? –dijo Loki, entrando en el asiento del pasajero–, ¿Otra vez nada? ¿Debo conseguirme algo más que leer? 

–De hecho, podríamos por fin empezar con el programa de rehabilitación, si la inflamación ya bajó por completo. Ayer se veía mejor. 

–Ya era hora –murmuró Loki. 

Condujeron en silencio por un rato. 

–Háblame de tu novia –dijo Loki finalmente, aburrido por el silencio. 

–¿Por qué? 

Loki lo miró– ¿Por qué no? 

–Ya te conté más de lo que debería. Normalmente me gusta mantener mi vida personal separada de mi vida profesional. Mezclarlas nunca es buena idea. 

–Deberías decirle eso a tu amigo. 

Thor frunció el ceño –¿Te refieres a Castiel? 

–¿Conoces algún otro doctor que este follándose a su paciente? 

Thor soltó una risita. 

–Si te refieres a Dean, son sólo amigos. Amigos muy cercanos, pero eso es todo. Sé que es fácil confundirse… también pensé que estaban juntos cuando los conocí, hace un par de años. Pero son sólo amigos. 

–Oh, sí –dijo Loki, con sarcasmo–. La semana pasada, vi a Dean chupándole la polla a Castiel dentro de su coche. Parecían realmente amigables. 

Eso dejó a Thor sin palabras. 

Finalmente –dijo– Así que no sólo fueron chorradas que inventaste para obligar Castiel a despedirme.

–Nop –Loki parpadeó sus ojos para Thor. Su rostro era difícil de leer–. Entonces, ¿Qué opinas de eso? 

–No es asunto mío. No es asunto tuyo, tampoco. 

Loki le dedicó un encogimiento de hombros, sin comprometerse. 

–Loki. 

–¿Qué? 

–No te incumbe. Y ni siquiera pienses en chantajear a Castiel de nuevo. 

Loki suspiró –No eres divertido. Bien –añadió rápidamente–. No estoy obedeciéndote. Sólo que acabo de darme cuenta de que no fue lo más inteligente de hacer. 

–No lo fue –dijo Thor. 

–¿Qué hay de ti? –preguntó Loki después de un rato– ¿Alguna vez te has follado un paciente? 

Thor no dijo nada, su mirada firme en la carretera. 

Sus ojos se abrieron y Loki sonrió. 

–¡Lo has hecho! ¡Tú también lo has hecho! ¡Ah! No eres tan perfecto después de todo. 

–Fue hace años –Thor dijo cortante–. Yo era joven e inexperto y ella necesitaba consuelo. No sabía cómo establecer el límite… un error común que muchos fisios cometen. Nunca repetí el mismo error otra vez. 

–Espera, ¿Por esto es que eres tan dictatorial e insensible con tus pacientes ahora? ¿Debido a que quieres que ellos te odien? 

–No soy insensible –dijo Thor. 

–Al menos no niegas la parte “dictatorial”. 

La esquina de la boca de Thor se elevó. 

–Hábito. Tengo cinco hermanos menores. 

–Pobrecitos –murmuró Loki–. Entonces, ¿Qué pasó con la mujer? 

–¿Qué mujer? 

–Con la que dormías. Tu paciente. 

–No es asunto tuyo. 

–¡Oh, vamos! 

–Los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en que fue un error –dijo Thor–. Y lo fue. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Apenas la recuerdo. 

Loki lo estudió con interés. 

–Hábleme de tu novia, entonces. 

–No. Ya te dije eso. 

–Pero, ¿Por qué no? 

–Debido a que no es asunto tuyo. 

Loki exhaló con fuerza. La peor parte, era que sabía que Thor le estaba sacando de quicio a propósito. Loki lo sabía, porque él le hacía lo mismo a Lydia, sólo por el gusto de hacerlo. El rostro de Thor era severo, pero sin dudas había un toque de diversión acechando en sus ojos. 

–Estás disfrutando tanto de esto –dijo Loki. 

–Síp. Eres divertido cuando haces pucheros. Tan “diva”. 

–No hago pucheros. 

–Seguro. 

Loki cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y no dijo nada. 

Cuando Thor finalmente aparcó el auto delante de la casa de Loki, se miraron el uno al otro. 

–¿Todavía haciendo pucheros? –dijo Thor. 

Loki asintió con una sonrisa serena. 

Riéndose, Thor sacudió la cabeza. 

–He visto algunas entrevistas tuyas, luego de los partidos. Eres tan diferente de tu imagen pública. 

Loki rodó los ojos. 

–Sé que no va a gustarme, pero vamos a escucharlo. 

Los labios de Thor se torcieron. 

–En todas las entrevistas eres siempre tan encantador, fácil de llevar, y sonriente. Eres simpático. Tan condenadamente simpático que mi radar anti-mierda sonaba cada vez que te veía diciendo todas las cosas adecuadas y envolviendo a la gente alrededor de tu meñique. 

–Se llama carisma –dijo Loki con altivez. 

Thor soltó una risotada. 

–No lo creo. La gente sólo está encandilada, por tu bonita cara y un  
par de lindos ojos verdes. 

Loki bateó sus pestañas –Aw, ¿Piensas que soy bonito? 

Recibió una mirada inexpresiva de Thor. 

–Como fisioterapeuta y entrenador personal, aprendí hace mucho tiempo a mirar el cuerpo humano de forma objetiva. Y objetivamente, eres el chico más bonito que he visto nunca. 

Loki sonrió. Por supuesto que sabía que se veía bien; no tenía falsa modestia. Loki miró el espejo. Desordenado cabello negro, pómulos altos, piel de un color blanco e impecable, labios gruesos y ojos azul-verdoso. Síp, él totalmente había notado eso. 

–Lo es Castiel, sin embargo –dijo Loki–. Él es totalmente el hombre más guapo que he visto en mi vida. 

Thor le lanzó una mirada aguda antes de bajarse del auto burlándose – Dije bonito, no guapo. 

–Tengo la sensación de que eso fue un insulto, no demasiado sutil, a mi masculinidad –dijo Loki, saliendo y cerrando la puerta. 

Thor estaba de camino a la casa. 

–Vamos, vamos a echarle un vistazo a tu ingle y ver si la inflamación se fue.  
Un poco desconcertado ante el repentino cambio de tema, Loki le siguió. 

Cinco minutos después, Loki se encontró en su gimnasio, en la planta baja, sentado en un sofá mientras que Thor, arrodillado delante de él, le examinaba el muslo. 

La casa estaba tranquila. Loki miró a sus jeans, en el suelo. 

–Ves, la hinchazón se fue –dijo–. Te dije que ya estaba bien para empezar a entrenar. 

La hinchazón realmente había desaparecido, y el hematoma también se había desvanecido considerablemente. Su lesión no le molestaba tanto como solía hacerlo. Únicamente lo hacía cuando se movía demasiado abruptamente. 

Thor cuidadosamente presionó en su carne. Él acarició el muslo de Loki, aplicando un poco de presión. 

–¿Te duele cuando hago esto? 

–No realmente. 

Los dedos se movieron hacia la parte superior del muslo de Loki y presionaron –¿Ahora? 

Loki sacudió la cabeza. 

–Está bien –dijo Thor–. Voy a quitarte la ropa interior. 

Él no estaba preguntando. No hacía falta que preguntara. Era una cosa completamente normal para un fisioterapeuta. 

Loki vio como Thor puso las manos en sus caderas. Se veían oscuras contra su piel, y Loki de por sí ya era pálido. Las manos jalaron los calzoncillos de Loki por sus muslos. Era algo que muchos otros fisios habían hecho anteriormente, y el tacto de Thor no era diferente: profesional e impersonal. 

Pero no había nada profesional o impersonal en la forma en que el cuerpo de Loki reaccionó. 

Las manos de Thor quedaron inmóviles en sus muslos, con los ojos fijos en la polla medio-erecta de Loki. 

Loki se preguntaba si era posible morirse de mortificación. Apartó la mirada, sintiéndose traicionado por su propio, estúpido, cuerpo. ¿Qué estaba mal en él? 

–No tuve sexo en meses –dijo. 

Thor se mantuvo en silencio. Sus manos reanudaron el movimiento y rápidamente quitaron los calzoncillos de Loki. 

–Es solo que la piel de mis muslos es muy sensible –dijo Loki. 

–No tienes por qué estar tan a la defensiva. 

Loki apenas se contuvo de patearlo. Se abstuvo de hacerlo sólo por su lesión: no le daría a Thor otro motivo para regañarlo en su tono de “oh soy-tan-superior”. No es que Thor necesitara motivos. 

–No estoy a la defensiva –dijo Loki. Estaba bastante orgulloso de cuan pareja y calmada sonó su voz. 

–Por supuesto que no lo estás –dijo Thor, moviendo su mano hacia arriba, sus dedos a menos de dos centímetros de la polla de Loki. Le acarició la ingle– ¿Esto duele? –Antes de que Loki pudiera sacudir la cabeza, Thor presionó con fuerza su dedo en el músculo. 

Loki chupó aire. 

–Sí –Afortunadamente, el dolor solucionó su pequeño problema. Estaba casi blando de nuevo. Casi. 

–Estás lo suficientemente en forma como para empezar con un programa paulatino de rehabilitación –dijo Thor, para sorpresa de Loki– ejercicios de estiramiento y fortalecimiento muscular. Vamos a empezar con estiramientos estáticos suaves. Recuerda que los ejercicios de estiramiento no deben ser dolorosos. Si duele, pararás. Avanzaremos a ejercicios más dinámicos cuando estés listo. Lo mismo para los ejercicios de fortalecimiento. Aumentan la carga sobre los músculos poco a poco. 

–¿Cuando? 

Los ojos grises lo miraron fijamente. 

–La palabra clave es poco a poco. 

–Pero… 

–No está abierto a debate. Sí, Castiel me dijo que querías volver tan pronto como fuera posible, pero vas a volver cuando estés listo, y ni un minuto antes –Thor sonrió un poco–. Y deja de darme esa mirada. Te ves ridículo. 

–¿Cuál mirada? 

–La mirada con ojitos de cachorro. No funciona sobre mí. Tengo cinco hermanos menores. Soy inmune a esa mierda. 

–No te estoy poniendo ojitos de cachorro –Loki dijo distraídamente, muy consciente de las manos de Thor en sus muslos. Eran tan grandes. Era algo así como una debilidad suya. Le gustaban los hombres con manos fuertes y capaces. Y las manos de este capullo eran perfectas. Le hacían pensar en sexo. 

–¿Es realmente necesario que mantengas las manos en mis muslos?  
–dijo Loki, un poco más tembloroso de lo que habría querido. 

Thor miró hacia abajo, como si recién ahora notase dónde estaban sus manos. Loki tenía esperanza de incomodarlo, pero Thor no parecía nervioso en lo absoluto. 

–No lo sé –dijo, su mirada cambiando a la polla, nuevamente medio dura, de Loki–. Parece que te gusta mucho. 

La cara de Loki se acaloró. 

–¡Vanidoso engreído! Te dije que mis muslos eran muy sensibles. 

–Entonces, que mal por ti –dijo Thor–. Ahora que la inflamación se fue, voy a masajearlos todos los días, sobre todo después de tus ejercicios. Hablando de ejercicios –Thor subió los calzoncillos de Loki y se puso de pie–…Vamos a empezar con estiramientos muy suaves. Estiramiento de aductores cortos, aductores largos y los músculos flexores de la cadera. 

Asintiendo, Loki se puso sus pantalones cortos de gimnasia y se sentó en la alfombra. 

–Dobla las rodillas –instruyó Thor–. Ahora presiona suavemente hacia abajo con los codos sobre las rodillas, para aumentar el estiramiento… 

–Ya sé cómo hacerlo –dijo Loki sintiendo un suave estiramiento en la cara interna del muslo. Aunque no era doloroso, se sentía un poco incómodo. 

–Aguanta por medio minuto –dijo Thor, haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras. Como si Loki no hubiera dicho nada. 

Loki lo fulminó con la mirada. 

–Ahora estiremos el aductor largo –dijo Thor, con la comisura de su boca torciéndose hacia arriba. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho–. Dado que sabes cómo hacerlo todo. Obviamente, no necesitas de mi ayuda. 

Loki dudó. No estaba seguro de que ejercicio de estiramiento era, pero estaría condenado si lo admitiera ahora. 

Se paró y separó los pies. Mirando a Thor y tratando de evaluar si estaba haciendo el estiramiento adecuado, dobló la rodilla izquierda hacia un lado y se inclinó hacia la izquierda. 

–Bien –dijo Thor y Loki sonrió en señal de triunfo… hasta que Thor volvió a hablar–. Pero ese no es el estiramiento al que me refería. 

Loki frunció el ceño. 

–Estoy bastante seguro de que éste estira al músculo aductor largo. 

–Lo hace –dijo Thor–. Pero quería que hicieras algo más. 

–Entonces, que mal por ti –dijo Loki con voz burlona, lanzando las propias palabras de Thor en su contra–. Ya terminé de estirar el músculo aductor largo. 

Un músculo se contrajo en la magra mejilla de Thor. 

–Siéntate en la alfombra. 

Loki no se movió. 

–Siéntate. 

Loki no se movió. 

Thor dio un paso hacia él y luego otro, las cejas juntas y su mandíbula  
tensa. 

–¿Te gusta ponerte difícil? 

–Síp –Loki murmuró, mirándolo a los ojos–. Pero está claro que no tanto como a ti te gusta mandonearme. 

Se miraron uno al otro apenas a pulgadas de distancia. 

El silencio se prolongó. 

El corazón de Loki latía tan rápido, que casi podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. 

–Ya hice el estiramiento del músculo aductor largo. No tengo que hacer nada más, sólo porque se te antoja verme hacer lo que digas. 

La mano de Thor se cerró en un puño antes de que Thor estrechara ambas manos detrás de su espalda. 

–Soy tu fisioterapeuta –dijo. Su tranquilo tono de voz en desacuerdo con la intensidad en sus ojos–. Harás lo que digo si quieres ponerte en forma. Es tan simple como eso. 

–Eres mi fisioterapeuta, no mi jefe. 

–Cuando concierne a tu recuperación, soy tu jefe. 

Loki levantó las cejas. 

–¿Y qué vas a hacer si me niego a hacer lo que dices? ¿Nalguearme? 

Una extraña expresión cruzó el rostro de Thor. 

–¿Piensas que no lo haría? 

Loki sonrió –¡Te reto a intentarlo! 

Las fosas nasales de Thor se encendieron –No me tientes–. Dio un paso atrás –Sobre la alfombra–le ladró. 

La respuesta de Loki murió en su garganta. Thor estaba ahora realmente enojado, mucho más enojado de lo que la situación ameritaba. ¿Por qué? 

Lentamente, Loki se sentó, mirando a su fisioterapeuta con curiosidad. 

–Las piernas tan separadas como te sea posible y las rodillas estiradas –dijo Thor, su tono todavía duro– Mantén la espalda recta e inclínate hacia adelante. 

Loki hizo lo que le dijo. 

–Mantén la posición por veinte segundos. 

Los segundos pasaban. 

–Flexores de la cadera –dijo Thor, sonando un poco más tranquilo ahora. 

Loki hizo los estiramientos necesarios sin hacer ningún comentario. 

Cuando terminó, Thor se dio la vuelta. 

–Vas a hacer todos ellos cuatro veces por día. Cinco, si no te sientes dolorido. 

Y luego se fue, dejando a Loki mirándolo, frustrado y, en gran medida, desconcertado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta vez nos encontramos con Thor y Loki en una historia que es UA, Los personajes son bastante similares en carácter a los originales, por eso he adaptado esta parte al Thorki, para quienes leen esta historia sin leer las anteriores, el apellido de Loki cambia ya que es adoptado, no por los Odison esta vez, pero en si sigue siendo un Laufeyson, cosa que verán mas adelante. Thor y Loki no son hermanos en esta ocasión, pero siguen siendo igual de adorables y calientes juntos.

Al día siguiente, Thor había regresado a su mandona y ligeramente distante forma de ser habitual, la mueca irónica en sus labios estaba firmemente de regreso. La ira desbordante del día anterior no estaba a la vista. Era un misterio. Loki no podía resistirse a los misterios. 

–Quiero un masaje de cuerpo completo –Loki le dijo después de haber terminado de hacer sus ejercicios, bajo la supervisión de Thor–. Han pasado días y estoy dolorido. 

Thor asintió y agarró el aceite de masajes de su bolsa. 

–Desnúdate y ponte sobre tu vientre. 

Loki se sacó la camiseta y bailoteó para quitarse los pantalones y calzoncillos. Desnudo, se subió a la mesa de masajes. Era nueva, al igual que la reluciente cama nueva en el piso de arriba. Al igual que la variedad de comida “saludable” en su nevera. Era bastante molesta la forma en que Thor había logrado cambiar tantas cosas de su vida en tan poco tiempo. 

Thor arrojó una toalla sobre las caderas de Loki. Eso lo sorprendió un poco. A menos que lo pidieran, los fisioterapeutas del equipo no se molestaban en preservar la modestia de los futbolistas, si es que tal cosa existiera. Era difícil preocuparse por la modestia, después de partidos brutalmente largos, cuando sus cuerpos se resentían y dolían. Thor, obviamente sabía, como deportólogo profesional, que Loki estaba habituado a los masajes, y que realmente no necesitaba cubrir a Loki para preservar su inexistente modestia. 

¿Su desnudez incomodaba a Thor? 

La idea lo intrigaba. Estaba bastante seguro de que Thor era heterosexual. Se iba a jodidamente casar. Pero... 

Pero. 

Loki cerró los ojos cuando Thor empezó a masajear su cuello. 

Mientras los fuertes dedos aceitados de Thor amasaban sus rígidos músculos, los pensamientos de Loki volvieron a la toalla que cubría su culo. 

–¿Crees que soy atractivo? 

Las manos se detuvieron sobre sus omóplatos. 

–¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? 

–Una sencilla –Loki dijo, sin abrir los ojos. 

–Sabes que eres atractivo –dijo Thor, con un poco de irritación en su voz–. Y respondí esa pregunta ayer. 

–No estoy preguntando tu opinión profesionalmente objetiva. ¿Me encuentras atractivo? Lo que uno considera atractivo es subjetivo. 

Un largo silencio. 

–Soy heterosexual –dijo Thor, como si eso fuera una respuesta. Antes de que Loki pudiera decirle que no lo era, Thor continuó, con un atisbo de sonrisa en su voz–, y estoy seguro de que te encontraría atractivo si fuera gay. A los hombres homosexuales probablemente no les gustan los chicos femeninos. 

–¿Femenino? –Loki balbuceó, indignado– ¡No hay nada femenino en mí! ¿Este cuerpo se ve femenino para ti? 

Thor realmente tuvo el descaro de reírse. 

–Estoy hablando de tu cara. Eres demasiado bonito para un hombre, Carita de Muñeca. No se supone que los hombres tengan ojos y labios como esos. 

–¿Oh si? Parece que les has dedicado un montón de pensamientos. 

Pero una vez más, Thor no mordió el anzuelo, y su voz fue tranquila cuando respondió: 

–Tienes el tipo de cara que llama la atención, y mi trabajo consiste en prestar atención a los detalles. Tu cuerpo es mi trabajo. Lo estudio, lo aprendo, y luego lo mejoro. Nada más y nada menos. 

Loki frunció los labios. 

Las manos de Thor se movieron a su baja espalda y comenzaron a amasar allí. Oh. ¡Se había acostumbrado a las manos de Thor? Ya no se sentían tan brutales. Se sentían... se sentían bien. Fuertes, capaces, un poco duras... simplemente perfectas. 

Thor quitó la toalla y puso las manos sobre sus nalgas. Loki se tensó y abrió los ojos cuando las manos de Thor comenzaron a acariciar y masajear sus mejillas. 

Loki se quedó mirando la pared. Era sólo un masaje. Sólo un masaje. Como de costumbre, el toque de Thor era absolutamente impersonal y profesional. No era diferente de recibir un masaje de Adam o Kevin, los fisioterapeutas del equipo, que por lo general lo frotaban después de un largo partido. 

No debería haber sido diferente. 

Los ojos de Loki se cerraron de nuevo. Tuvo que tragarse un gemido. No había mentido ayer: su piel realmente era muy sensible, sobre todo allí abajo, pero generalmente era fácil mantener su excitación a raya cuando lo masajeaban. Estaba desconcertado y molesto, porque al parecer no era capaz de hacerlo ahora. 

Finalmente, Thor se movió más abajo, pero eso ayudó muy poco. En todo caso, esas manos grandes, acariciando y amasando sus muslos, sólo hicieron al problema empeorar. Su polla estaba totalmente erecta ahora, su cuerpo hormigueando todo, sus pezones apretados y doloridos. Loki se tragó otro gemido, más que un poco desconcertado. No podía recordar haber estado tan excitado por un impersonal masaje deportivo. 

Había una explicación sencilla, sin embargo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin tener una buena, gruesa polla dentro de él. Sólo necesitaba echar un polvo, discretamente, y luego dejaría de reaccionar tan ridículamente ante un simple masaje de un hombre que ni siquiera le gustaba. 

–Sobre la espalda –dijo Thor. 

Con la explicación encontrada y la decisión tomada, Loki se relajó y rodó sobre su espalda. Se encontró con los ojos de Thor cuando este vio su erección. 

Se miraron el uno al otro. 

Thor resopló y comenzó a trabajar en sus hombros. 

–Es una respuesta fisiológica al tacto. Sucede todo el tiempo y no es nada de lo qué avergonzarte. 

–No estoy avergonzado –dijo Loki. Sentir vergüenza implicaba tener algo de lo qué avergonzarse, lo que sin duda no hacía. 

–Entonces ¿Por qué estás sonrojándote? 

Estupendo. ¿Ahora se estaba ruborizando? Nunca se sonrojaba. 

–Sólo estaba imaginado tener tu polla dentro de mí. 

Los ojos de Thor rompieron en él, sus manos quedaron completamente inmóviles. Habría sido cómico, si Loki no se sintiera con ganas de cortar su propia lengua. ¿De dónde carajos había salido eso? 

El silencio se prolongó. 

Loki sonrió y forzó una carcajada. 

–¡Jaja! No tienes sentido del humor. 

–Y tú tienes uno muy extraño –dijo Thor luego de un momento, volviendo a la tarea en cuestión. Terminó el masaje rápidamente, haciendo caso omiso a la erección de Loki, y se apartó–. Mañana podría añadir unos cuantos ejercicios más –dijo, lavándose las manos de espaldas a Loki–. Tal vez apretar muy suavemente una pelota estática. 

–¿Puedo tener relaciones sexuales? 

Thor hizo una pausa antes de darse la vuelta. 

–Absolutamente no –dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho–. El sexo está fuera de los límites. 

–Eres tan jodidamente predecible –Loki se quejó, cogiendo su ropa. 

–Si quieres recuperarte lo antes posible, debes prescindir del sexo. 

–Dile eso a mi polla. 

–Tienes una mano derecha normofuncionante –dijo Thor–. Hazte una paja. 

Loki le arrojó la toalla mojada a la cabeza. 

Thor la esquivó– Es un milagro que puedas anotar algún gol –dijo, con sus labios temblando–, tu puntería es muy mala. 

Loki manoteó el aceite de masajes. 

Esta vez no falló. 

* * * * * 

–Podrías haberme mutilado. 

Loki rodó los ojos, presionando la bolsa de hielo en el ojo derecho de Thor. 

–Y me llamas a mí reina del drama. 

Thor lo fulminó con la mirada de su ojo izquierdo. No parecía divertido en lo absoluto. 

–Esa botella pesa 250 gramos, Loki –dijo entre dientes–. Y la lanzaste a mi cara. 

–No es mi culpa que tus reflejos sean tan pobres –dijo Loki con una sonrisa dulce, presionando el hielo con más fuerza en la carne rápidamente inflamándose. 

Recibió otra mirada funesta desde el ojo izquierdo. 

–Se supone que tengo que participar de una sesión de fotos por la boda. 

–Entonces deberías agradecerme que te he salvado de ella. 

–¿Y qué se supone que voy a decirle? 

–¿A quién? 

–Jane. 

–¿Jane? –dijo Loki con fingida confusión. 

–Mi prometida –dijo Thor lentamente–. La mujer con la que voy a casarme. 

–Ah –Loki se acercó para presionar la bolsa de hielo en el pómulo de Thor. No era la posición más cómoda. Era consciente de que su muslo estaba prácticamente arriba de los de Thor. Demasiado consciente–. Creo que puedes decirle la verdad. Puede decirle lo idiota que fuiste y que te lo merecías totalmente. 

–¿Así es como lo ves desde tu perspectiva? 

–No, es sólo la verdad –Loki se dejó caer sobre el regazo de Thor, renunciando a toda pretensión de no estar trepando sobre él. Cuando Thor levantó las cejas, Loki frunció el ceño–. Si tengo que jugar al doctor contigo, no voy a forzar mi propia lesión. Ni siquiera debería estar haciendo esto –Y añadió con una sonrisa fresca–. Tienes una mano derecha normofuncionante, después de todo. 

Thor dejó escapar una risotada. 

–Y tú tienes la memoria de un elefante. Y estás haciendo esto porque fue tu jodida culpa. 

–La tuya –dijo Loki, hundiendo sus dedos en el espeso pelo de Thor y tirando con fuerza, lo que lo obligó a volver un poco el rostro. Thor dijo algo mordaz, y Loki dijo algo igualmente mordaz en respuesta, pero todo parecía distante, irrelevante, estúpido. Su corazón latía con fuerza, su piel se sentía demasiado caliente, el muslo de Thor se sentía duro debajo de él y él simplemente no podía concentrarse. No podía pensar. 

Maldita sea. 

Loki siempre intentaba ser honesto consigo mismo. Él sabía de lo que se trataba. Por supuesto que lo sabía. No hacía falta ser un genio. Sentado tan cerca de Thor, en su regazo, estaba convirtiéndose en un idiota que se preguntaba como se vería la polla de Thor, y si sería tan grande y gruesa como esas manos, y en como se sentiría tenerla en su boca. 

Dios. Si Thor no fuera alguien que le disgustaba tanto, alguien que lo enfurecía, que lo frustraba y lo hacía sentir estúpido e inferior, Loki no estaría tan enfadado consigo mismo. Habría ido a por ello, como siempre lo hacía cuando quería algo, o a alguien, lo suficientemente. Él sabía que era atractivo. Él sabía que era lo suficientemente atractivo incluso, para hacer de hombres heterosexuales bi-curiosos. Pero este era Thor-Jodidamente Odison. No había forma en el infierno de que Loki fuera a por él. Podía fácilmente imaginar el aspecto de superioridad y disgusto en el rostro de Thor si se diera cuenta de que lo deseaba –y que la polla de Loki goteaba por él. Una ola de humillación lo barrió ante la idea. Cuan patético se vería. 

Sin embargo, él no quería a Thor. Su estúpido cuerpo estaba caliente y parecía que le gustaba la idea de estar bajo el gilipollas de su entrenador personal. 

Sólo necesitaba echar un polvo y luego toda esta tontería desaparecería. 

–Ya terminé de jugar al doctor –dijo Loki cortante, dejando caer la bolsa de hielo y deslizándose fuera del regazo de Thor con tanta naturalidad como le fue posible. Evitando mirar a Thor, se encaminó hacia la puerta–  
Sal de mi casa. ¿Por qué estás siempre en mi casa? 

Thor murmuró algo en voz baja, demasiado bajo para que él lo escuchara, antes de seguirlo fuera del gimnasio. 

Loki no se volteó, pero podía sentir a Thor justo detrás de él, podía sentirlo con cada pulgada de su cuerpo. Los ojos de Thor debían estar al mismo nivel del culo de Loki. ¿Thor estaba mirándolo? 

Loki se estremeció, disgustado con su línea de pensamientos. Millones de años de evolución y los seres humanos seguían sin ser mejores que los animales. Animales sin raciocinio guiados por instintos básicos. No le gustaba el tipo siquiera un poco. Thor rápidamente había reemplazado a su hermano, como la persona a la cual Loki soportaba menos. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que una parte suya quería darse la vuelta, empujar a Thor contra la pared y treparle como a un árbol. 

Loki apretó la mandíbula. Esta noche iba a conseguirse un polvo, al carajo con su lesión.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta vez nos encontramos con Thor y Loki en una historia que es UA, Los personajes son bastante similares en carácter a los originales, por eso he adaptado esta parte al Thorki, para quienes leen esta historia sin leer las anteriores, el apellido de Loki cambia ya que es adoptado, no por los Odison esta vez, pero en si sigue siendo un Laufeyson, cosa que verán mas adelante. Thor y Loki no son hermanos en esta ocasión, pero siguen siendo igual de adorables y calientes juntos.

El problema de ser un futbolista famoso era que Loki no podía ir a un bar gay y recoger a alguien cuando quería echar un polvo. No podía follarse a un extraño al azar que pudiera vender la historia a los periódicos apenas Loki se fuera. Tenía que ser extremadamente cuidadoso, por lo que sus opciones eran limitadas. Se suponía que podía follar con hombres que tuvieran tanto que perder como él mismo, si fueran descubiertos – conocía a algunos futbolistas que casi seguro eran gays –pero el riesgo era el doble. O quizás sólo estaba siendo paranoico. De cualquier modo, conectar con hombres siempre era demasiado riesgoso. Por eso era que mayormente estaba limitado a coquetear con hombres y follarse mujeres. El sexo con mujeres era insatisfactorio en el mejor de los casos y, en el peor, vagamente desagradable, pero era más seguro. Más inteligente. No era tan estúpido, como Dean, para arriesgar su carrera por una polla. No valía la pena. 

Pero a veces, el deseo de sentir un cuerpo duro contra el suyo se tornaba demasiado, y Loki no tenía más remedio que rascarse la picazón; la frustración sexual lo volvía irritable y malicioso, que era algo que no podía darse lujo, ya que era mucho más difícil ser un buen chico agradable, cuando todo lo que quería era una follada áspera para relajarse. Y cuando quería un polvo duro, sus opciones eran muy limitadas. 

Por eso Loki estaba allí. 

El club estaba oscuro y brumoso, con el característico olor a sudor y sexo. Había luces en el escenario, que fue lo primero que le llamó la atención al entrar. El escenario de la derecha estaba actualmente vacío, pero el de la izquierda, estaba ocupado por un desnudo moreno, que estaba flagelando a un rubio deslumbrante. Las luces estroboscópicas iluminaban escasamente a la gran habitación, llena de gente, apenas permitiendo distinguir a los individuos agrupados en parejas o tríos… o grupos. Era una gran orgía. El hedor a sudor, sexo y alcohol empapaba el ambiente, se filtraba en todo. Varias filas de sillones se alineaban en las paredes, pero Loki no se molestó en mirar a sus ocupantes. 

Mientras se abría camino en el club, numerosas manos lo tanteaban y acariciaban, intentando acercarlo más. Haciendo una mueca, Loki se sacudió las manos de encima. Nunca había estado en eso de las orgías. Era malo en compartir; lo había sido siempre, incluso cuando era un niño. Pero para ser honestos, esa era sólo una de las razones. La verdad era que no podía evitar la incómoda sensación en el estómago que tenía cada vez que tantos desconocidos le tocaban. No importaba cuántas veces Loki se dijera que estaba seguro aquí, era inútil. Algunos hábitos nunca morían. Estaba acostumbrado a cuidar de sí mismo desde una edad muy temprana y, en aquel entonces, cada extraño era peligroso. Incluso después de que fuera adoptado, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. Los Winchester habían sido gente amable, siempre involucrados en causas de caridad y trabajos de voluntariado, pero tenían poca idea de que hacer con un niño y estaban más que dispuestos a dejarlo -y más tarde a Dean- por su propia cuenta. Loki había estado bien con ello. Depender de otras personas era tonto; siempre lo había sabido. Estaba por su cuenta, como de costumbre. 

–¿Buscando a alguien? –dijo una ronca voz masculina, agarrándole el brazo–. ¿Tal vez a mí? 

Loki se detuvo y miró al hombre en la penumbra. A pesar de que no lo veía del todo bien, el chico parecía ser bastante atractivo y no aparentaba ser un desgraciado. Sólo un excitado tipo normal, en busca de una follada anónima. No era mucho más alto que Loki, pero la mano en su brazo era grande y fuerte. 

–Servirás –dijo Loki–. Tengo una política muy estricta sobre los condones. Nada de fluidos corporales. 

El chico se rió, acercándolo más. 

–No te preocupes, yo también –Sus manos se movieron por el cuerpo de Loki, tanteándolo– Agradable –murmuró, deslizando sus manos bajo los pantalones de Loki y amasando sus mejillas –¿Quieres hacerme una mamada o… 

–Fóllame –dijo Loki. 

–Está bien, sin dudas puedo hacer eso –dijo el tipo con una sonrisa, volteándolo contra la pared y empezando a trabajar en su cinturón. 

Loki apretó la frente contra la pared fría y cerró los ojos. Respiró hondo y trató de relajarse, pero la persistente excitación que había estado picando bajo su piel durante los últimos días, no estaba. En cambio, se sentía incómodo...como si estuviera haciendo algo malo. 

“Absolutamente no.” La miradada de Thor era dura y acerada. “El sexo está   
fuera de los límites.” 

Loki cambió el peso de un pie al otro, tratando de forzar el recuerdo fuera de su mente. No iba a obedecer las órdenes de Thor, como- como un niñito bueno. No lo era. No lo haría. 

Sus pantalones estaban siendo bajados. 

–¡Ey! ¿Qué– –El tipo sonaba sorprendido–¿Qué demonios, amigo?   
¡Encuéntrate a alguien más, yo no comparto! 

–Desaparece. 

Los ojos de Loki se abrieron de golpe, su pulso por las nubes. Thor. Era Thor. 

–Whoa, ¡Tranquilo! Está bien, lo entiendo –El tipo se alejó. 

Lentamente, Loki se volteó. Apenas podía distinguir las facciones de Thor en la penumbra, pero no necesitaba ver correctamente su cara para poder sentir la ira que emanaba en cada rígido movimiento de su cuerpo, visible en su mandíbula apretada. 

–¿Estás acosándome? –dijo Loki, cerrando la cremallera de sus pantalones. 

Thor no dijo nada. Simplemente tomó la muñeca de Loki, su agarre como una banda de acero, y lo arrastró hacia la salida. 

Su respiración saliendo en duros jadeos, Loki iba tropezando tras   
él. 

–¿Me estás acosando? –preguntó de nuevo una vez que estaban fuera. 

Thor se mantuvo en silencio, arrastrándolo hacia su coche. Abrió la puerta, empujó a Loki al interior, se metió en el asiento del conductor y luego se pusieron en marcha. 

Después de unos minutos de silencio enojado, cargado, Loki cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. 

–¿Te comió la lengua el gato? 

Thor no dijo nada, sus ojos en la carretera. Estaba tan tenso que hizo a Loki retorcerse un poco. 

–No vas a hacerme sentir culpable –dijo Loki. Odiaba la forma en que sonaba, a la defensiva–. No hice nada malo. 

Silencio. 

Loki apretó los dientes. 

–¿Y qué crees que estás haciendo, de todos modos? ¿No tienes mejores cosas que hacer que acechar a tus pacientes por la noche? 

–No cuando esos pacientes son declaradamente idiotas que no pueden tomar un “no” por respuesta. Sabía que harías algo estúpido. 

–Lo que haga en mi tiempo libre no es asunto tuyo –dijo Loki. 

–Es asunto mío cuando es probable que arruines tu lesión –La voz de Thor podría contener vidrio molido–. Te digo que dejes el sexo y, unas horas más tarde, te encuentro en un club de sexo de mala muerte, con los pantalones alrededor de los tobillos, listo para dejar que un desconocido sin asearse te folle y joda todo mi trabajo. 

–Sólo quería sexo. No es un crimen querer sexo. ¡Si quiero follar, por un demonio que lo haré! 

–No estás autorizado a tener sexo a menos que yo lo diga. 

Loki parpadeó. 

–¿Disculpa? 

Thor no habló de inmediato, con la mirada fija al frente. 

–Tú no sabrías cuándo es correcto que puedas tener relaciones sexuales. Es por eso que puedes tener sexo, sólo después de que yo te diga que estará bien. 

Los ojos de Loki se clavaron en él. Las palabras de Thor eran bastante razonables. Pero… 

–A pesar de lo que piensas, no soy idiota –Loki dijo, observando cuidadosamente a su personal trainer. No podía verlo bien en la penumbra–. Si no soy el que hace todo el trabajo durante el sexo, debería estar bien. No habría vuelto a lesionarme la ingle en la posición en que estaba. 

Un músculo en la mandíbula de Thor pulsada. 

–La última vez que me fije, no eras fisioterapeuta. 

Estrechando la mirada, Loki lo estudió. La sensación de que algo estaba mal sobre el comportamiento de Thor persistía, pero no lo presionó. 

–¿No te sorprendió encontrarme en un club de sexo gay? –preguntó en cambio. Probablemente debería sentirse más preocupado por ello. Parte de él esperaba a que le entrara el pánico –su sexualidad era un secreto cuidadosamente guardado– pero él estaba extrañamente despreocupado. 

Thor solo tosió burlonamente. 

–¿Qué? –dijo Loki. 

–Lo supe desde el primer día. Debería haber sido ciego para no notarlo. 

–¿Notar qué? –dijo Loki, una bola de ansiedad instalándose en sus entrañas. ¿Era realmente obvio?– ¿Cómo lo supiste? 

Thor siguió conduciendo en silencio. 

–¿Notar qué? –Loki repitió, más fuerte– ¡Thor! 

–Tienes esa insinuante mirada en tus ojos –dijo Thor con irritación– Todo el jodido tiempo. Incluso cuando estás siendo un idiota. 

Loki abrió la boca y la cerró. 

Echando un vistazo sobre él, Thor rió sin humor. 

–No me digas que te sorprende. Ves de esa forma a todo el mundo. Ahora deja de cambiar el tema. Vas a prometerme que no harás nada tan estúpido de nuevo. Cuando digo que no habrá sexo, lo digo enserio. 

–Claramente naciste en el siglo equivocado –dijo Loki–. Lo siento, pero no soy tu esclavito, y no me puedes tirar en el cepo por desobedecer. Estás confundido, Odison. 

Thor desvió el coche hacia la derecha, saliendo de la carretera, y frenó de golpe; los neumáticos chirriaron cuando el coche se detuvo. Loki miró a su alrededor. Ellos no estaban lejos de su barrio. A esta hora, el barrio era oscuro y relativamente tranquilo. 

–Déjame ver si lo entiendo –dijo Thor a través de sus dientes, agarrando la barbilla de Loki con rudeza–. ¿Soy el responsable de tu recuperación, pero tu ignoras mis instrucciones otra vez y te arriesgas a joderte la ingle, y yo estoy confundido? 

Loki se humedeció los labios con la lengua. Había algo desconcertante y emocionante acerca de Thor esta noche, igual que ayer, cuando Thor se irritó mucho más de lo que la situación ameritaba. 

–¿Lo haces todo para enojarme, mocoso? –dijo Thor, con una voz suave que contradecía por completo su agarre castigador en la barbilla de Loki. 

–No todo se trata de ti –dijo Loki, igualmente en voz baja–. Quería una follada. Quería una hermosa y gruesa polla en mí. Salí para conseguirla. Y lo haré de nuevo. No hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme. 

Thor aspiró una respiración. Abrió la puerta, agarró el hombro de Loki y lo arrastró sobre sus rodillas. Ocurrió tan rápido que Loki sólo pudo balbucear y jadear cuando se encontró echado sobre el regazo de Thor, con la cabeza sobresaliendo del coche. 

–¿Qué… 

Thor jaló abajo los pantalones y calzoncillos de Loki, y le propinó una nalgada rápida. 

Los ojos de Loki se ensancharon, su cara enrojeciendo por la indignación. 

–¡Suéltame! –Él se resistió, tratando de rodar del regazo de Thor, pero Thor lo sostenía firmemente en su sitio. 

–¡Estoy herido, imbécil! ¿Qué clase de terapeuta eres? 

–Si estás en buena forma para follar, estás lo suficientemente en forma para ser azotado –Thor escupió–. Quizás finalmente esto te enseñe una lección. 

Él lo azotó de nuevo. En esta posición, no le dolía la ingle en lo absoluto, pero aún así. Era el principio de la cuestión. 

–¡Vas a ser despedido por esto, se lo diré a Castiel! 

–Hazlo –Otro golpe violento aterrizó en su nalga. 

–Estoy hablando en serio, Odison. ¡Vas a ser despedido a primera hora de la mañana! Incluso Castiel no se opondrá cuando se entere de esto. 

–Ve corriendo y quéjate con Castiel –dijo Thor, pegándole de nuevo. Su voz sonaba áspera y extraña–. No eres más que un malcriado niño pequeño, centrado en sí mismo, acostumbrado a salirse siempre con la suya. Si continúas actuando como un niño insensato, serás castigado como lo sería un niño. 

–¡Que te jodan! –Loki arremetió de nuevo, pero Thor lo ignoró, manteniéndolo abajo con una mano mientras la otra lo azotaba. La paliza dolía pero de ningún modo tanto como podría hacerlo: Thor estaba claramente conteniéndose, consciente de su lesión incluso ahora. 

Otro tortazo, y luego otro. Su piel comenzó a quemarle un poco y Loki se oyó a sí mismo gimiendo y suspirando suavemente, su mundo reduciéndose a la mano de Thor y su calor. Se sentía extraño, como si estuviera flotando, como si estuviera flotando dentro de su cuerpo en lugar de que lo vistiera, sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo. 

Para el momento en que Thor se detuvo, Loki descansaba inmóvil y flexible sobre su regazo. 

Todo estaba extrañamente en silencio, salvo por la respiración agitada de Thor y el lejano sonido del tráfico. 

El peso de la mano de Thor en su piel desnuda se sentía casi insoportable. Loki trató de decir algo mordaz, pero nada le vino a la mente. Su mente estaba vacía. No tenía energía o inclinación a discutir y pelear. Su cuerpo se sentía... suelto. Ingrávido. Él no quería moverse. 

–¿Loki? –dijo Thor tras de un largo silencio. Su voz sonaba rara. Con cuidado, subió los calzoncillos y pantalones de Loki y lo giró sobre su espalda. 

Apenas podía distinguir el rostro de Thor. Lo alegraba, porque no estaba seguro de lo que su propia cara habría revelado. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que estaba sintiendo. En silencio, Loki salió del regazo de Thor y se dejó caer en su asiento. Cerró los ojos, presionando su caliente mejilla contra el fresco cuero. 

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la puerta se cerró. 

El motor rugió. 

El coche comenzó a moverse. 

Loki no dijo una palabra. 

Thor no dijo nada, tampoco. 

Cuando el coche se detuvo de nuevo, Thor dijo –Tu casa–. Su voz sonaba áspera, incómoda, y sin embargo, había algo más ahí... algo oscuro e intenso. 

Loki no se movió. No quería hacerlo. 

Pasaron segundos en silencio. 

–Eso fue muy poco profesional –dijo Thor después de un tiempo, su voz rígida, entrecortada–. No sé lo que estaba pensando. No va a suceder de nuevo, pero eres libre de quejarte con Castiel si quieres. Estoy seguro de que va a encontrarte otro fisio. 

Loki abrió los ojos, abrió la puerta y salió. 

Los neumáticos chirriaron y el coche arrancó hacia el frente. 

Loki se dirigió hacia su casa lentamente, con las piernas todavía un poco débiles y temblorosas. 

Abrió la puerta, entró y se apoyó en ella con dificultad, sus pensamientos en desorden. 

Y entonces lo golpeó: él realmente podría conseguir que Thor fuera despedido. Finalmente tenía un excelente motivo para conseguirlo despedido. Castiel se horrorizaría si se enteraba de lo que había hecho Thor: Nalguear a un paciente iba más allá de lo poco profesional. 

Podría conseguir a Thor despedido. 

Podría deshacerse de él para siempre. No más conferencias, no más de esa prepotente actitud y, sin duda, no más azotes que lo dejaran sintiéndose completamente extraño. 

No más Thor. 

Loki frunció el ceño.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta vez nos encontramos con Thor y Loki en una historia que es UA, Los personajes son bastante similares en carácter a los originales, por eso he adaptado esta parte al Thorki, para quienes leen esta historia sin leer las anteriores, el apellido de Loki cambia ya que es adoptado, no por los Odison esta vez, pero en si sigue siendo un Laufeyson, cosa que verán mas adelante. Thor y Loki no son hermanos en esta ocasión, pero siguen siendo igual de adorables y calientes juntos.

–¿Por qué sigues mirando tu teléfono? 

Loki levantó la mirada y se encontró con Lydia observándolo. 

–Thor llega tarde hoy –dijo–. Sabes que odio cuando la gente me hace esperar. 

Sus ojos castaños lo estudiaron con curiosidad. 

–¿Qué? –dijo Loki, jugando con su teléfono. 

–¿Qué está pasando contigo y Thor últimamente? 

–No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando. 

–No sé... Algo ha cambiado. 

Loki le dió una mirada significativa. 

–¿Has terminado de ir a través de mi correo? No te pago para mover tus dedos. 

Tragando visiblemente cualquier comentario bajo que ella quería hacer, Lydia volvió sus ojos a la pila de sobres en frente de ella. 

Loki volvió a mirar a su teléfono. 

Ella tenía razón, sin embargo. Algo había cambiado. Thor había sido... diferente. Ya no trató de controlar todos los aspectos de la recuperación de Loki… y su vida. Thor se iba tan pronto como era posible después de comprobar la ingle de Loki y darle instrucciones para el día. Incluso su actitud había cambiado. Thor ya no le llamaba “niño pequeño”, “bebé” o “mocoso”. No había más sonrisas torcidas y chistes. De hecho, su tono era neutral y muy profesional cada vez que hablaba con Loki. 

Y cada vez, Loki quería darle un puñetazo en la boca. 

El comportamiento oh-tan-correcto de Thor lo volvía loco. Le molestaba mucho más de lo que esperaba a Loki. Y no ayudó que aún estaba caliente y frustrado como el infierno. Al menos había dejado de sentirse mortificado cuando tenía una erección, mientras Thor le masajeaba. Debido a que ni siquiera ver su erección tenía absolutamente ninguna reacción por parte de Thor, ni siquiera el levantamiento de una ceja. Thor era un perfecto profesional. En cuanto a la conducta de Thor en los últimos diez días, era difícil creer que el incidente “zurra” hubiera pasado. 

Loki se retorció un poco. No habían hablado de ello, por lo que el incidente puede ser que nunca haya sucedido. No le había dicho nada a Castiel. Todavía no estaba seguro de por qué. 

–Me gusta Thor –dijo Lydia de repente–. Él es un buen tipo. Me invitó a su boda. 

La mirada de Loki se levantó para encontrar la de ella. 

–¿Qué? Lo has conocido sólo por un par de semanas. 

Lydia le dio una sonrisa muy dulce. 

–¿Quieres decir que no te invitaron? 

Loki le devolvió la sonrisa. Lydia era una perra. Ella era divertida, pero no estaba en su liga cuando se trataba de mala leche. 

–Yo no habría aceptado la invitación, de todos modos –dijo con perfecta calma–. ¿Por qué querría ir? 

Claramente decepcionada, Lydia volvió a clasificar su correo. 

Loki dejó el teléfono antes de recogerlo de nuevo. Se quedó mirándolo por un momento. 

–¿Has visto a su novia? –dijo casualmente. 

–¿Jane? Oh, sí, ella le recogió el otro día cuando su auto se había descompuesto. Nos presentó. 

–¿Cómo es ella? 

Sentía su mirada especulativa sobre él. 

Manteniendo su rostro vagamente aburrido, Loki dijo– Tengo curiosidad saber qué clase de mujer sería tan estúpida como para casarse con un tipo tan mandón. Ella debe ser un felpudo. 

–Ella no lo es –dijo Lydia inmediatamente–. Ella es fuerte y fue obvio para mí que su relación es de igual a igual. Él la respeta. Ella parecía práctica y de mente abierta. 

Loki se miró las uñas –¿Es que dicen estar enamorados? 

Lydia se río entre dientes. 

–Ellos se van a casar, ¿verdad? Deben estarlo. 

–No seas tonta. La gente se casa todo el tiempo por muchas razones diferentes. 

–¿Cómo qué? 

–Hábito –dijo Loki–, expectativas familiares, razones financieras. Las personas inseguras buscan la seguridad del matrimonio. Algunas personas tienen miedo de estar solas. Algunos quieren niños. Y así sucesivamente. El amor no es necesario en absoluto. En realidad, las personas realizadas no necesitan “amar” a nadie para sentirse feliz. El amor es algo que la gente inventa para excusar su comportamiento idiota y para vestir la lujuria de corazones y flores. 

–Espero que algún día te enamores –Lydia murmuró, apenas audible– Y esa persona te pondrá de rodillas. 

Loki sonrió. 

–Eres hilarante, corazón. Es por eso que te tengo alrededor, aunque sé que odias mis tripas. 

Fue divertido ver su cara de color rojo. Ella abrió y cerró la boca   
varias veces sin decir nada. Por fin, se aclaró la garganta –De todos modos, si estás esperando a Thor, no lo hagas. Él no viene hoy. 

La sonrisa de Tristan se desvaneció. 

–¿Qué? 

Lydia le dio una mirada inocente. 

–¿No te dije que él llamó mientras estabas en la ducha? Vaya. Me dijo que no iba a venir hoy. Dijo que sabías qué ejercicios hacer. Él tiene planes con Jane para hoy. 

Loki se quedó mirándola. Entonces, llamó a Thor. 

–No recuerdo que te diera un día libre –agregó en el momento que Thor respondió su teléfono. 

–Tú no me necesitas hoy –dijo Thor. Sonaba como si estuviera conduciendo–. Sabes qué ejercicios se supone que debes hacer. No me necesitas allí para supervisarte. No eres un niño. 

–No te he dado un día libre –dijo Loki lentamente, como si él le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño–. Eres mi fisioterapeuta. Se supone que debes revisar mi progreso cada día. No puedes darte un día de descanso cuando lo desees. Lo que quiero es lo único que importa. Ven aquí. Ahora. 

–Estoy ocupado, Loki –dijo Thor. Una voz de mujer dijo algo en el fondo. 

El pulso de Loki comenzó a hacer un ruido sordo en sus oídos –No me importa. Vas a venir aquí enseguida. Mientras seas mi terapeuta, puedo mantenerte a mi lado todo el tiempo que sea necesario durante sus horas de trabajo. Has firmado el contrato. ¿Creías que no lo he leído? A partir de las nueve de la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde, eres mío…si yo lo quiero. Y ahora lo quiero. 

–Estás haciendo esto sólo para fastidiarme. 

–Me conoces tan bien –dijo Loki en su mejor voz– Ahora trae tu trasero aquí. 

Thor dejó escapar un suspiro. 

–Escucha, b-Loki. Estoy realmente ocupado. No estoy solo. Dame un día libre, y mañana puedo esperar ahí todo el día sin hacer nada, solo verte no hacer nada. 

–– No lo creo. Te quiero ahora –Loki hizo una mueca tan pronto como él dijo eso, una oleada de calor subiendo a sus mejillas. 

Hubo un silencio en la línea. 

–Bebe mimado –dijo Thor través de sus dientes. 

Loki sintió una involuntaria sonrisa tirar de sus labios 

–Siempre –dijo y colgó, sintiéndose ridículamente satisfecho por el hecho de que Thor lo había llamado “bebé mimado” y actuó más como su viejo yo. 

Mirando hacia arriba, se encontró en el otro extremo de la mirada crítica de Lydia 

–¿Qué? 

Lydia negó con la cabeza –Es sólo... que podrías haberle dado un día libre. ¿Sabes que él había liberado su agenda para la boda? Es por eso que el Dr. Lightwood pudo contratarlo para ti al final. Si no fuera por este trabajo, Thor habría estado pasando su tiempo con su prometida, como lo había previsto. Como debería ser. 

–Esa no es mi problema –dijo Loki–. Estoy herido. Es mi fisioterapeuta. Lo necesito aquí. 

Lydia me miró extrañamente pero no dijo nada. 

Pasaron cincuenta y siete minutos antes de que sonara el timbre. 

Loki no se molestó en levantarse del sofá. Esperó, mirando a la puerta, mientras Lydia fue a abrir la puerta principal. 

El sonido de los pasos y las voces se acercó. 

–Aquí está –Lydia le dijo a Thor, rodando los ojos. 

Thor se acercó y simplemente le miró durante un largo momento. 

Por último, Thor habló– ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto, Loki? A solas –Thor agarró su muñeca y lo arrastró nada demasiado suavemente fuera de la habitación. 

Cerrando la puerta, se volvió a Loki. 

–¿Y bien? –dijo, con la mano aún agarrando la muñeca de Loki–. Estoy aquí. ¿Ahora que? 

Loki apretó los labios. 

–No sé a qué te refieres. Se supone que debes estar aquí, conmigo. Ni siquiera te molestaste en pedir mi permiso… y no, una llamada a Lydia no   
cuenta. 

–Jane ha vuelto a casa por sólo unos pocos días entre sus viajes de trabajo. Te dije qué ejercicios debías hacer hoy. En realidad no me necesitas hoy. 

–Ese no es el punto –dijo Loki–. Eres mi fisio. Se supone que debes estar aquí si yo te quiero aquí. 

Thor levantó las cejas. 

–¿Y por qué me quieres aquí? ¿Hmm? ¿Para mirarte mientras te relajas en el sofá? 

Sí. 

Loki se tragó la respuesta que tenía en los labios. No sabía de donde había venido. 

–Admítelo –dijo Thor, tomando la barbilla de Loki con su mano libre. Sus ojos grises perforaron a Loki. Su pulgar acarició detrás de la mandíbula de Loki y apretó, duro. 

–Tú no me necesitas aquí. Eres un pequeño niño mimado, y has echado a perder mi día sólo porque podías. 

–Muérdeme –Loki dijo con una sonrisa 

Los ojos de Thor se oscurecieron. Se lanzó hacia delante y mordió el labio de Loki salvajemente. 

Ambos se congelaron. Sus respiraciones mezclándose. 

Un latido pasó. 

Loki se lamió los labios y sintió el sabor del cobre de su propia sangre. Lentamente, levantó los ojos para encontrarse con Thor. 

Thor lo soltó y se apartó, pero Loki agarró un puñado del pelo de Thor, tiró de él cerca y le mordió los labios de vuelta. Se quedó sin aliento, sintiendo el sabor amargo de la sangre y algo puramente masculino. Mordió de nuevo. 

Thor chupó una respiración antes de desgarrar su boca libre. 

Se miraron el uno al otro, con los ojos abiertos, su dura respiración, el único sonido en la habitación. 

Por fin, Thor se dio la vuelta, pero Loki agarró sus bíceps. Los músculos de Thor se tensaron ante su contacto. 

–Tienes sangre en el labio –Loki se oyó decir. Se sentía distante, como un sueño. 

Thor no se movió para limpiar la sangre. Su cara estaba en blanco, pero sus ojos eran aterradores en su intensidad mientras miraba a Loki. Miró a Loki como si fuera una serpiente venenosa. Una serpiente venenosa de la que no podía apartar la mirada. 

Loki se inclinó y lamió la sangre en el labio de Thor lentamente, sólo su lengua contra los labios de Thor. El cuerpo de Thor vibraba de tensión contra él. 

Thor lo empujó y salió de la casa. 

Cuando la puerta principal se cerró tras él, Loki cerró los ojos. Él aspiró y exhaló antes de abrir los ojos de nuevo. 

Con cautela se tocó el labio partido y se miró los dedos. 

Ellos estaban temblando. 

Él los enroscó en un puño. 

La puerta se abrió detrás de él. 

–¿Thor ya se ha ido? –dijo Lydia, sonando desconcertada. 

Sin decir una palabra, Loki volvió al sofá, llevó las rodillas a su pecho y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ellas. Miró por la ventana. 

–¿Loki? 

–Vete –susurró Loki. 

–¿Qué? 

–Déjame solo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta vez nos encontramos con Thor y Loki en una historia que es UA, Los personajes son bastante similares en carácter a los originales, por eso he adaptado esta parte al Thorki, para quienes leen esta historia sin leer las anteriores, el apellido de Loki cambia ya que es adoptado, no por los Odison esta vez, pero en si sigue siendo un Laufeyson, cosa que verán mas adelante. Thor y Loki no son hermanos en esta ocasión, pero siguen siendo igual de adorables y calientes juntos.

Castiel lo llamó justo cuando se preparaba para la cama. 

–¿Qué hiciste esta vez, Loki? 

–Hey, Castiel –dijo Loki, tirando de su camiseta. Se sentó en la cama para quitarse el calcetín–. ¿De qué estás hablando? 

–Thor me llamó y me dijo que quería renunciar. 

Loki se pausó. 

–¿Te dijo por qué? 

–No. Es por eso que te llamo. 

Loki retiró el otro calcetín. 

–¿Qué le dijiste? 

–Que ha firmado un contrato y tiene que darme una buena razón para romperlo –La decepción en la voz de Castiel era inconfundible–. Él es mi amigo, pero debe saber muy bien que dejar a los pacientes en el medio de su recuperación no está bien sin una buena razón. Dime lo que hiciste. Normalmente, Thor es muy responsable y nunca se da por vencido con sus pacientes, sin importar lo difíciles que son. 

–¿Por qué estás suponiendo que fue mi culpa? –Loki se estiró en su espalda y miró al techo. 

–¿Estás diciendo que no tienes nada que ver con eso? –dijo Castiel, su voz seca como papel de lija. 

Loki hizo una mueca. Castiel le había dicho muy poco desde su intento de chantajearlo. Una vez más, Loki sintió una punzada de pesar. A él le gustaba Castiel. Todo fue culpa de Thor. Si Thor no se hubiera vuelto loco, él habría pensado dos veces antes de chantajear al hombre que iba a ser el médico del club de alto nivel en el futuro previsible. Era fastidiarse a él. 

–No estoy diciendo eso –Loki se lamió el labio. Ya no picaba–. Estoy diciendo que Thor está lleno de mierda. 

Castiel dejó escapar un suspiro. 

–Mira, no voy a pretender entender lo que está pasando con vosotros dos, pero estoy cansado de vuestra lucha constante. Contrato o no, si Thor realmente quiere dejarlo, no puedo obligarlo a quedarse. Él no necesita este trabajo, el cual tomó sólo como un favor para mí. Así que, soluciona el problema, Loki –Castiel colgó. 

Solucionar el problema. 

Loki se pasó una mano por la cara. Era fácil para Castiel decirlo. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a hacer eso cuando él no sabía lo que quería? 

Sus labios se curvaron. Muy bien, muy bien, era una mentira. Él sabía lo que quería. Por supuesto que sí. Quería a Odison desnudo, encima de él y atornillándole en el colchón. 

Una risa áspera arrancó de su garganta. 

El problema era que no quería quererlo. Decía problemas. Era imprudente y estúpido, y Loki no era imprudente ni estúpido. Por un lado, no le gustaba Thor. Odiaba su más-santo-que-tú actitud superior. Thor le miraba como si él le hubiera descubierto, como si pudiera ver el inútil pedazo de mierda que Loki era. Pero admitir que en realidad quería a Thor a pesar de todo esto, para actuar efectivamente en esos sentimientos (aunque la lujuria tenía poco que ver con los sentimientos) -era humillante y vergonzoso. 

Es cierto que probablemente no era tan vergonzoso, como debería haber sido para Thor quererle en contra de su mejor juicio. 

Loki sonrió ante la idea. Había algo hilarante acerca de la situación. 

Su sonrisa se desvaneció al pensar en otra razón por la cual esta lujuria era muy incómoda. Thor se iba a casar pronto. 

Loki sería el primero en admitir que tenía muy pocos principios morales, pero había uno que nunca se rompió: él nunca se involucró con un hombre casado. Nunca sería tan estúpido. Además, tener un romance con el muy masculino entrenador personal -un muy conocido entrenador personal-, mientras el dicho entrenador personal estaba a pocos meses de casarse con una periodista deportiva era espectacularmente una mala idea. Potencialmente una idea que terminaría con su carrera. Él no era un idiota para arriesgar su carrera -su vida-, por joder con un hombre que le disgustaba intensamente. Él no lo era. E incluso si lo fuera, nunca se involucraba con un hombre casado, por lo que el punto era discutible, de todos modos. 

Pero Dios... desear esa polla era bastante malo, pero ahora que sabía que Thor no era tan indiferente como pretendía, era una receta para el desastre. 

La cosa era, que Loki nunca había sido particularmente bueno en negarse a sí mismo cosas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta vez nos encontramos con Thor y Loki en una historia que es UA, Los personajes son bastante similares en carácter a los originales, por eso he adaptado esta parte al Thorki, para quienes leen esta historia sin leer las anteriores, el apellido de Loki cambia ya que es adoptado, no por los Odison esta vez, pero en si sigue siendo un Laufeyson, cosa que verán mas adelante. Thor y Loki no son hermanos en esta ocasión, pero siguen siendo igual de adorables y calientes juntos.

Loki sabía quién era cuando sonó el timbre. 

Abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado, dejando que Thor pasara. 

Con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, mirando a su huésped en silencio. 

Nunca había sabido que el silencio podía sentirse así; nunca supo que podría tener tal peso. 

El rostro de Thor era pétreo, sus ojos brillaban con una emoción que Loki no podía ubicar. 

–Hablé con Castiel y dile que estás de acuerdo con mi decisión de dejarlo –dijo Thor–. Pídele que te encuentre otro entrenador personal. 

Loki cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Eso era lo que él tenía la intención de hacer de todos modos, pero el tono inflexible de Thor estaba rozando el camino equivocado. Como siempre. 

–¿Y por qué debería hacer eso? –dijo Loki–. Buenos días a ti también, por cierto. 

Un músculo se contrajo en la mandíbula de Thor. 

–Eso es lo que querías. ¿Tengo que recordarte que incluso has tratado de chantajear a Castiel para deshacerte de mí? 

–Sí –dijo Loki–. Pero tal vez he cambiado de opinión –Para. ¿Que estaba haciendo? No había cambiado de opinión. Era tonto antagonizar con Thor por el gusto de antagonizar. Pero era como si su boca se hubiera desconectado de su cerebro. No había forma de detenerlo–. ¿Qué haces aquí, de todos modos? Si deseas renunciar, no necesitas mi permiso. Sin duda, se vería mal en tu CV, pero… 

–Castiel es mi amigo –dijo Thor–. Le prometí que le ayudaría, y no me gusta dejarlo tirado. Él estaba enojado cuando me negué a decirle por qué quería renunciar. Es por eso que le dirás nuevo que deseas que me vaya. 

–¿Lo haré? –dijo en voz baja Loki. Puso una cara confusa–. Por cierto, ¿por qué quieres renunciar? 

Recibió tal mirada, que hizo que un escalofrío corriera por su columna vertebral. De repente, quería sonreír. 

Darle cuerda a Thor era una de sus cosas favoritas en el mundo. 

–No juegues recatado, Loki –dijo Thor, su voz entrecortada–. Sabes por qué. 

–No lo creo. ¿Y tienes que estar tan lejos? –Loki era incapaz de reprimir su sonrisa por más tiempo–. Si no te conociera mejor, pensaría que tienes miedo. 

Si no hubiera estado observando tan de cerca, se habría perdido el endurecimiento en la postura de Thor. Entonces él estaba acechando sobre Loki. 

Su ritmo cardíaco corrió, Loki agarró el pomo de la puerta detrás de él. 

Thor se detuvo a pocas pulgadas de distancia. 

Loki exhalado, odiando la forma temblorosa en la que sonaba. 

Thor tomó su barbilla y la inclinó hacia arriba, los dedos ásperos contra la sensible piel del cuello de Loki. Sus acerados ojos se clavaron en los de Loki. 

–Creo que estás confundiendo algo, mocoso –dijo, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa irónica familiar–. No te tengo miedo. Quiero dejar el trabajo porque tú me molestas demasiado y no puedo comportarme profesionalmente a tu alrededor. Es eso. 

–Ah –dijo Loki, mirándolo desde debajo de sus pestañas–. Así que me besaste porque era molesto. Tiene mucho sentido ahora. 

–No te bese –Thor dijo entre dientes. Su cuerpo casi presionado contra Loki. Casi. 

–No, por supuesto que no –dijo Loki. Alguien respiraba con dificultad; esperaba que no fuera él–. Tú sólo me mordiste. Me mordiste el labio y me dejaste lamer los tuyos. 

La nuez de Adán de Thor se movió. 

–Tú me molestas. 

–Yo no sé tú, pero yo no muerdo los labios de la gente cuando me molestan –Loki lamió la comisura de su boca seca. Estaban tan cerca ahora que podía sentir el aliento de Thor en los labios–. ¿Estás molesto conmigo ahora? –Su voz salió mal: se suponía que sonaría como una burla, que se suponía que molestaría a Thor, pero en vez de eso, sonaba como una invitación. Dios, estaba respirando y temblando como si estuviera en medio del sexo ¡Y el único lugar que Thor estaba tocando era su cuello! Esto era ridículo. 

–¿Por qué haces esto? –dijo Thor con voz ronca, el ceño fruncido hacia él con los ojos vidriosos. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del cuello de Loki– Tú tampoco puedes querer esto. 

–No lo hago –Loki acordó aturdido–. No quiero esto –Empújalo. Patéalo lejos. Pero no podía hacerlo. No podía moverse– No lo hago – susurró de nuevo, su mano llegó para enterrarse en el grueso cabello rubio dorado de Thor– Todo esto es tu culpa –Sus dedos temblorosos se clavaron en la nuca de Thor cuando los labios de Thor casi cepillaban los suyos. Los rastrojos de Thor rasparon su barbilla– Te odio –murmuró, ya en boca de Thor… 

Y entonces se estaban besando, si es que se podría llamar besarse en absoluto, más bien atacarse. Thor violaba su boca con besos húmedos y profundos, con un hambre feroz que debilitó las rodillas de Loki. En un rápido empujón Thor le había clavado, atrapado entre la puerta, su cuerpo duro y el de Loki mismo, presionándose con necesidad. Dios. La lengua de Thor se sumergió en su boca, barriendo el interior y la saqueó, la poseyó, y Loki le devolvió el beso, haciendo caso omiso del sabor metálico agudo de la sangre que se mezclaba en sus lenguas. Las llamas que ardían en su sangre estallaron en un infierno repentino, y él se perdió, sólo lejanamente consciente de que estaba jadeando y moliéndose sin poder hacer nada en contra de la cadera de Thor, su mano en un puño en la camisa de Thor y su mente felizmente vacía más allá de una profundidad sin forma de querer, y deseo, y necesidad carnal. Tanta necesidad. 

Gimiendo en la boca de Thor, Loki deslizó la mano entre ellos y agarró el bulto en los pantalones de Thor. Thor se estremeció y mordió su labio con un gemido, su pene empujando contra la codiciosa mano de Loki. Dios, quería esto. Lo quería dentro, profundo y duro. 

–Fóllame –se oyó implorar. ¿Era realmente su voz, temblorosa y patética?– Por favor, fóllame. 

Todo se detuvo. Los besos se detuvieron. Thor se puso rígido. 

Thor apartó la boca, el pecho agitado, con los ojos tormentosos. –No 

Empujó a Loki lejos de la puerta y luego se había ido. 

Sus rodillas cedieron, Loki se deslizó hasta el suelo y cerró los ojos, tratando de ignorar los escalofríos de deseo todavía viciaban su cuerpo. Ira, vergüenza y humillación quemaba en su interior. 

Estúpido estúpido estúpido.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta vez nos encontramos con Thor y Loki en una historia que es UA, Los personajes son bastante similares en carácter a los originales, por eso he adaptado esta parte al Thorki, para quienes leen esta historia sin leer las anteriores, el apellido de Loki cambia ya que es adoptado, no por los Odison esta vez, pero en si sigue siendo un Laufeyson, cosa que verán mas adelante. Thor y Loki no son hermanos en esta ocasión, pero siguen siendo igual de adorables y calientes juntos.

Cuando Loki tenía cinco años, su madre lo llevó a una casa grande en los suburbios de Londres. La memoria era algo tan voluble. Loki no recordaba muchas cosas que sucedieron más recientemente, pero recordaba esa noche fría y lluviosa con perfecta claridad. Recordó el frío filtrándose en su pequeño cuerpo mientras permanecía de pie, agarrando la fina mano de su madre. Estaba temblando, su agarre en la mano doloroso. Loki pensó que estaba asustada. Estaba asustado, también. 

–Tengo frío –se quejó.

–Cállate. Estarás caliente pronto –dijo antes de toser violentamente. Se soltó de su mano para cubrir su boca. Ella siempre lo hacía, como si no pudiera escuchar. Como si fuera estúpido. 

Loki desvió la mirada durante el minuto que tomó antes de que sus toses se calmaran y el sonido de su respiración se hizo menos espantoso. Una ráfaga de viento sopló en su rostro, casi haciéndole perder el pie y borrando temporalmente su visión. Odiaba esto. 

–Me quiero ir a casa –murmuró, a pesar de que odiaba su casa: el pequeño cuarto frío que estaba repleto de cosas. 

Con un suspiro, su madre se volvió y se inclinó hacia abajo, así que estaban cara a cara. Su cara estaba gris, delgada y fea, con los ojos sin brillo por el dolor. Loki odiaba su cara, también. Solía ser tan diferente. Ella solía ser la mujer más bella en su vecindario. La enfermedad la hizo fea y Loki lo odiaba y la odiaba. 

–Bebé –dijo con voz ronca–. ¿Recuerdas que solías preguntar sobre tu padre? Esta es su casa, una de sus casas. Vas a vivir con él ahora. 

Los ojos de Loki se abrieron. Miró a la casa grande. 

–¿Papá? 

–Sí –dijo, tomando de nuevo su mano y tirando de él hacia la casa– Él es… Él es una persona muy importante y te puede dar cualquier cosa que necesites. Él… Él se ocupará de ti. 

A medida que sus palabras se hundieron en él, Loki retiró la mano y corrió por delante de ella. Un papá. ¡Su papá! Billy tenía un papá. Tom tenía un papá también. Incluso esa estúpida Charlie Kane tenía un papá. Un papá. Tenía un verdadero padre. Y ¡tal vez su padre podía arreglar lo que estaba mal con su madre, también! 

Loki golpeó la puerta delantera. 

–Loki –amonestó su madre, pero un ataque de tos terrible interrumpió cualquier otra cosa que ella quería decir. 

La puerta se abrió, revelando a un hombre en el otro lado. 

No era muy alto, pero parecía... agradable. Él no se parecía a Loki, -todo el mundo dijo que Loki se parecía a su madre- pero tenía los ojos como él. 

El hombre -su padre- lo miró con confusión, una educada sonrisa en los labios. El corazón de Loki latía en su pecho. Él sonrió. 

–Hola. 

–Hola –dijo suavemente su padre–. ¿Puedo ayudarle, jovencito? 

Loki le sonrió. 

–Soy Loki. 

Parecía desconcertado, su padre miró por encima del hombro de Loki. Detrás de Loki, su madre finalmente dejó de toser. 

–Hola, Laufey –dijo ella, su voz todavía terrible por la tos. Su padre la miró, su cara... vacía. 

A medida que el silencio se prolongó, Loki tuvo una sensación extraña en el estómago. 

–Lo siento, señor, yo no oí los golpes –dijo de pronto una voz masculina de disculpa–. No debe abrir la puerta. 

–Está bien, Barnes –dijo su padre después de un momento–. No es nadie importante. Puedes irte –Le frunció el ceño Loki. ¿Tal vez él no la había reconocido? Se veía tan diferente ahora que ella estaba enferma. 

–Soy tu hijo, Loki –lo intentó de nuevo, tratando de dar al hombre su mejor sonrisa. La madre de Billy siempre dijo que era “un niño bonito” e “irresistible” cuando era agradable. 

Su padre le dio una mirada muy extraña. 

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, se oyó el sonido de alguien corriendo y, a continuación, un muchacho de cabello oscuro, de la edad de Loki, vino entre las piernas del padre de Loki. 

–¡Papi, no hemos terminado de jugar! –dijo, agarrando su mano y tirando del hombre. 

–Espera por mí en la sala de estar, Sherlock. 

El chico miró a Loki e hizo una mueca. 

–¡Da algo a los mendigos y vamos! –Loki miró al chico, de repente consciente de que él se veía como un mendigo en comparación con el muchacho, que usaba ropa limpia y ordenada. Loki nunca había visto ropa de ese estilo. 

–¡Retíralo! –dijo, lanzándose hacia adelante y empujando al chico–, ¡No soy un mendigo! 

–Loki –su madre comenzó, pero otro ataque de tos la interrumpió a mitad de camino. 

–¡Papá! –El niño gritó, tratando de empujar a Loki lejos. 

Manos agarraron el cuello de Loki y lo empujaron fuera del chico. 

Mirando hacia arriba, Loki se encontró con los ojos con ira de su padre. Él tuvo esa sensación rara en el estómago de nuevo. 

–Dile que no soy un mendigo –susurró– Dile que soy tu hijo. 

Algo brilló en los ojos de su padre, algo así como vacilación. Miró por encima del hombro de Loki a su madre. 

–Laufey, por favor –dijo, con la voz entrecortada–. No tiene a nadie. Cuando me vaya, él... 

–– Papi, ¿quienes son estas personas? –El niño se quejó. 

–¿Laufey? –Una voz femenina culta llamó. Se oyó el ruido de pasos que se acercaban–, ¿Quién es? 

Tragando, su padre soltó el cuello de Loki. 

–Nadie –dijo y cerró la puerta en la cara de Loki. 

La memoria era una cosa caprichosa. Loki no recordaba lo que le dijo a su madre después o lo que ella le dijo. Sólo tenía un vago recuerdo de la muerte de su madre unos meses más tarde. Pero recordaba con perfecta claridad lo que sentía mientras miraba la prístina puerta blanca hace dieciséis años: la sensación de insuficiencia y completa humillación y el dolor. Y la ira. Montones y montones de ira. 

Loki sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa torcida. Dios, esto era tan patético. Era perfectamente consciente de que era un caso de libro. Freud habría tenido un día de campo con él. Él sabía que una de las razones por las que no podía soportar a Dean porque él proyectó su odio hacia el chico -su verdadero hermano- en él, a pesar de que no ayudó el que Dean menudo lo hacía sentir inferior, también. 

Dean a menudo lo acusó de ser una mierda de dos caras, manipulador. No estaba equivocado. Pero él no estaba bien, tampoco. A Loki le hubiera gustado ser tan tortuoso como Dean lo imaginaba ser, pero la verdad era más simple y mucho más degradante: Loki puso mucho esfuerzo en ser del agrado de otras personas porque lo necesitaba. 

Pero ser consciente de sus problemas y realmente hacer algo acerca de ellos eran dos cosas diferentes. Hacía dieciséis años y él todavía no podía lidiar con el rechazo mejor que cuando era un niño. Odiaba sentirse inadecuado. Inferior. No deseado y humillado. 

Nunca había odiado a Thor Odison más. 

Loki cerró los ojos, tratando de aclarar su mente, pero no pudo borrar el recuerdo de su propia voz temblorosa, necesitada implorando a Thor y el golpe del rechazo. Por supuesto Thor le había rechazado, él podría haber querido a Loki físicamente, pero tenía una pequeña novia perfecta con la que se iba a casar. 

El padre de Loki la habría aprobado. 

Una risa brotó de su garganta y Loki sacudió la cabeza. No. Él no dejaría que Thor le redujera a esto. No iba a revolcarse en la autocompasión. Así que Thor lo rechazó; ¿Y qué? Fue una buena cosa. No importaba lo humillante que era, era una buena cosa que Thor se había detenido antes de que pudieran ir demasiado lejos. Si se hubiera acostado con Thor, se habría arrepentido, de todos modos. Un polvo no era digno de su autoestima. Nunca sería “la otra mujer”, como su madre había sido. Así que, que se joda Thor. A Loki no le importa nada de él. Era Loki Winchester, una estrella de fútbol de clase mundial y millonario, y él era increíble.   
Millones de personas querían ser él. Millones lo querían. Thor era nada. Thor era nadie para él. Thor no se merecía besar sus botas. Y Thor seguro de que no merecía una salida fácil. 

Su mandíbula se apretada, Loki sacó el teléfono y lo llamó. 

–Mira –dijo Thor cuando finalmente respondió–. Acerca de lo ocurrido. 

–Has descuidado tu trabajo durante dos días – Loki lo interrumpió, su voz dura–. Espero que estés aquí a primera hora de la mañana. 

Hubo un silencio en la línea. 

Por fin, Thor dijo– Estoy en mi camino hacia Castiel. Estoy entregando mi renuncia. 

– ¿Por qué? –dijo Loki. 

Thor exhala audiblemente. 

–Loki 

–No, realmente no entiendo por qué estás dejando el trabajo –Loki se burló, asegurándose de sonar tan burlón como fuera posible–. Si se trata de lo sucedido esta mañana, olvídate de ello. Obviamente no va a suceder de nuevo. No sé lo que estaba pensando –Loki sonrió con gravedad, contento con lo aburrido e indiferente que sonaba su voz–. Yo espero verte aquí mañana. 

–Lo estoy dejando, Loki. 

–Ah, lo entiendo –dijo amablemente–. Tienes miedo de que no seas capaz de mantener sus manos fuera de mí. 

–No tengo miedo de eso –dijo Thor con irritación. 

–Entonces demuéstralo –dijo Loki suavemente–. Pero creo que no puedes. Tienes miedo de estar cerca de mí. 

–¿Cómo entras por la puerta de entrada con una cabeza tan grande?   
–preguntó Thor con una risa. 

–Es un talento especial. Soy muy talentoso. No llegues tarde –Loki colgó, sabiendo que había ganado. 

O perdido, algo susurró en el fondo de su mente. 

La verdad era que tenía miedo, también.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta vez nos encontramos con Thor y Loki en una historia que es UA, Los personajes son bastante similares en carácter a los originales, por eso he adaptado esta parte al Thorki, para quienes leen esta historia sin leer las anteriores, el apellido de Loki cambia ya que es adoptado, no por los Odison esta vez, pero en si sigue siendo un Laufeyson, cosa que verán mas adelante. Thor y Loki no son hermanos en esta ocasión, pero siguen siendo igual de adorables y calientes juntos.

Cuando el timbre sonó a la mañana siguiente, Loki ya estaba en el gimnasio, estirando sus músculos antes de su sesión de entrenamiento. 

Él no se dio prisa en ir a la puerta, se detuvo para comprobar su reflejo en el espejo. 

Loki se pasó la mano por el cabello negro, haciendo su cabello peinado algo más desaliñado. Miró a su ropa: una camiseta sin mangas que hacía que sus ojos se vieran azul en lugar de verde y un par de pantalones cortos blancos que dejaba ver sus piernas y culo a la perfección. 

Loki sonrió con gravedad. Perfecto. Quería que Thor lo mirara, sabiendo que él nunca, jamás podría tenerlo. 

El timbre sonó de nuevo. Alguien se estaba impacientando. 

Con una última mirada al espejo, Loki fue a abrir la puerta. 

Los ojos de Thor inmediatamente fueron a las caderas y las piernas de Loki. Sus labios se adelgazan. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y le dio a Loki una mirada muy impresionada. 

Loki sonrió inocentemente. 

–Buenos días. 

Aún sin decir nada, Thor continuó perforando un agujero en Loki con los ojos. 

Loki se humedeció los labios secos y se aclaró la garganta. 

–Está bien, quiero dejar algo claro: lo que sucedió ayer fue estúpido y no volverá a ocurrir. Besas terriblemente, por cierto. 

–¿De verdad? –dijo Thor entre dientes, todavía viéndole molesto– Me has dado una impresión diferente ayer. 

Loki miró. 

–Deberías saber que simplemente tengo una boca muy sensible. Me gusta tener algo en la boca, eso es todo. 

Thor se le quedó mirando. 

Loki luchó contra el rubor que amenaza con colarse hasta sus mejillas, preguntándose qué demonios estaba mal con él. Su filtro cerebro- boca parecía inexistente cuando Thor estaba cerca. 

Pensando que el ataque era la mejor defensa, Loki sonrió. 

–Te estás imaginando mi boca alrededor de tu pene, admítelo. 

La mandíbula de Thor se movió. 

–No te molestes en negarlo –dijo Loki con un encogimiento de hombros–. No me importa. No es que alguna vez vaya a suceder, por lo que puedes imaginar todo lo que quieras. Nunca me tocas de nuevo. 

–No seas absurdo –dijo Thor–. Soy tu fisioterapeuta. No puedo evitar que tocarte. 

Sintiéndose tonto y avergonzado -Se sentía de esa manera demasiado a menudo en presencia de Thor- Loki frunció el ceño y se dirigió al gimnasio, tratando de no pisar fuerte, consciente de su lesión. Su ingle no le molestaba en absoluto últimamente, pero él no estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de volver a lesionarse, nunca oiría el final de ello por parte de Thor. 

–Deja de sacudir tus caderas –dijo Thor irritado, siguiéndolo. 

–Nadie te está obligando mirar –dijo Loki, con igual irritación. 

Maldita sea, esto había sido una idea terrible. No debería haber manipulado a Thor para que se quede simplemente porque su orgullo fue herido. ¿Qué estaba tratando de probar? Era obvio que no podían lograr una relación de trabajo, mientras que esta... cosa estaba colgando entre ellos, tensa y cargada. Dios, nunca antes había querido sexo tan mal que tenía que pararse conscientemente a sí mismo de saltar a los huesos del individuo. 

Entraron en el gimnasio en un tenso silencio y se miraron. 

Thor se acercó a las esteras. 

–¿Has hecho tus ejercicios de ayer? –Su voz era fría y muy profesional, de repente–. ¿Aducción de la cadera, flexión de la cadera? 

–Sí –dijo Loki. 

–¿Los ejercicios isométricos aductores? 

–Sí. 

–¿Has aplicado hielo después de los ejercicios? 

–Por supuesto que sí. 

–¿Cualquier dolor? 

Loki sacudió la cabeza. 

–¿No hay dolor ahora? 

–Te dije que estoy listo para el entrenamiento. La formación real. 

–Voy a ser yo quien juzgue eso –dijo Thor, apoyado contra la pared y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho–. Empieza. Los estiramientos en primer lugar. 

Poniendo los ojos, Loki agarró el balón medicinal. 

–Ya hecho. 

Hizo sus ejercicios en silencio, tratando de ignorar la figura vestida de negro que lo miraba como un halcón. No miró en la dirección de Thor, pero podía sentir su mirada pesada, casi como un toque físico. 

Sentía la mirada de Thoor mientras se reclinaba en la espalda y separó las piernas. Cuando se inclinó de rodillas y colocó sus pies apoyados en el suelo. Mientras colocaba el balón medicinal entre las rodillas y presionaba hacia adentro. Sentía la mirada de Thor en las piernas y los muslos mientras apretaba y relajaba. De pronto fue muy consciente de lo verdaderamente minúsculos que eran sus pantalones cortos. Y a pesar de que se había vestido de esta manera para volver a Thor loco, que iba a volver a morderle en el culo. Se sentía desnudo y estimulado. 

–Deja de mirarme –dijo Loki, girando sobre su lado para hacer la aducción de cadera contra la gravedad. 

–No te estoy mirando. Estoy observando. Ese es mi trabajo. 

Loki resopló, doblando la pierna superior hacia la parte frontal de la pierna inferior. Él levantó la pierna lo más alto posible, jadeando un poco como la levantó. 

–Estoy bastante seguro de que su trabajo no involucra comerse con los ojos los muslos de tu paciente. 

Thor río. 

–Tienes una rica imaginación. Sólo se ves lo que quieres ver –Loki se puso boca arriba y con la mirada hacia él. 

–¿Qué se supone que significa eso? 

Thor se acercó y se arrodilló a los pies de Loki –Aducción excéntrica ahora –dijo, en vez de responder. Sus ojos estaban bajos y su rostro era difícil de leer–. Las piernas estiradas. 

–Deja de cambiar de tema –dijo Loki, pero hizo lo que se le dijo–. Si tienes algo que decir, dilo. ¿Qué estás insinuando aquí? 

La mano de Thor de envolvió alrededor de su tobillo. 

–Voy a mover la pierna hacia un lado y debes resistir el movimiento, pero no tanto que la pierna no se mueva. ¿Entendido? 

Sus grandes dedos rozaron la piel sensible de su tobillo. Los dedos de los pies de Loki se curvaron. 

–Responde a la pregunta maldita sea –dijo. 

Thor movió con fuerza la pierna hacia un lado y Loki chupó una respiración, aunque Thor fue relativamente suave, definitivamente había alguna molestia mientras Loki trató de resistir y reducir la velocidad del movimiento. 

–Este ejercicio es un poco más avanzado –dijo Thor, como si Loki no hubiera dicho nada–. Es más probable que cause algún dolor muscular mañana. 

Loki tomó una respiración profunda a través de sus dientes –Te he hecho una pregunta. 

–No hagas preguntas cuyas respuestas no quieres oír. 

–Yo juzgaré eso –dijo Loki, sabiendo lo mucho que irritó a Thor cuando lanzó sus propias palabras hacia él. 

Por último, Thor le miró a los ojos. La sonrisa torcida en sus labios estaba en desacuerdo con la intensa mirada mortalmente seria de sus ojos. 

–Si estos pantalones cortos fueran más cortos, serían llamados cinturón. Nunca he visto una más obvia invitación que lo que estás usando ahora. 

Luchando por mantener su expresión bajo control, Loki logró poner en una sonrisa descarada. 

–Creo que eres el que ve lo que quiere ver. No me gusta decírtelo, pero yo no te quiero. No estoy tratando de seducirte, o algo así. Si lo estuviera, ya estarías acostado sobre tu espalda, rogándome. 

–¿Estás seguro de que no es al revés? –Murmuró Thor, un destello de diversión en sus ojos– Lo recuerdo de otra manera. 

Uf, Loki nunca había querido matar a alguien más. Él levantó la barbilla–. Ese fue un momento de locura. 

–Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Thor–. Soy heterosexual. 

Las cejas de Loki se arrastraron hacia arriba. 

–Me has dado una impresión diferente ayer. 

–Como tú has dicho, fue un momento de locura. No estoy interesado en los hombres. 

–¿De verdad? –dijo Loki, sonriendo–. Entonces debe haber sido de tu malvado gemelo gay la lengua que estaba en mi garganta ayer. ¿Tu futura esposa sabe al respecto? 

Thor lo miró a los ojos con calma. 

–Ya te he dicho, Jane y yo estamos en una relación abierta hasta la boda. Y para alguien que sigue diciendo que fue un error, seguro que sigues hablando mucho sobre ello. 

Loki buscó algo que decir, algo que le daría la ventaja, algo que lo impidiera sentirse tan fuera de su profundidad. El rizo sardónico de los labios de Thor era absolutamente exasperante. Thor sabía que Loki lo quería, y después de la humillación ayer, Loki apenas podía negarlo. 

Pero ¿Por qué debería negarlo? 

–La verdad es que yo estaba caliente –dijo Loki y le sonrió a Thor– Sí, puedes añadir 'zorra' a la larga lista de defectos míos. Yo estaba caliente y estabas allí. La verdad es que cualquier polla lo habría hecho. 

Los dedos de Thor apretaron alrededor del tobillo de Loki. 

Loki ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo inocentemente. 

–¿Qué? No me digas que pensabas que eras especial. Si no estuviera lesionado, estaría fornicando todas las noches –La mentira descarada salió de su lengua con facilidad–. Pero lo entiendo: por supuesto que te gustaría pensar que estoy por ti, a cualquiera le gustaría. Soy irresistible. 

–Irresistible no es la palabra que se usa para describirte –El agarre de Thor en su tobillo era casi doloroso ahora. 

–¿Adorable? –dijo Loki con una sonrisa, batiendo sus pestañas. Picar a Thor siempre era tan divertido–. ¿Hermoso? ¿Follable? 

La mirada de Thor era lo suficientemente fuerte como para enviar a alguien escondiéndose lejos. 

–Azotable. 

–Ah –dijo Loki, luchando por mantener su tono alegre y burlón–. Admítelo: amas totalmente azotarme. Te estás muriendo por hacerlo de nuevo–. Él lo dijo como una broma. Principalmente. 

Pero cuando los ojos de Thor se pusieron vidriosos, la sonrisa de Loki se desvaneció, su boca de repente muy seca. 

Sus ojos se encontraron. 

Muévete, la voz en el fondo de su mente susurró. Sal de aquí. 

Pero Loki no podía, estaba clavado en la mirada de Thor y atrapado en una red de necesidad. 

Cada segundo que pasaba hizo cada respiración fuera cada vez más difícil, dejando a Loki sintiéndose extrañamente expuesta y vulnerable. Pero era un arma de doble filo: él sabía que Thor también lo quería. 

–Ven aquí –dijo Thor, su voz en un tono bajo y su rostro sombrío. 

Era vago, pero Loki sabía lo que quería decir. Lo que los dos querían. 

Poco a poco, como en un sueño, Loki se movió y se tendió sobre el regazo de Thor. Enterrando la cara en la alfombra, cerró los ojos al sentir la mano de Thor tirando de sus pantalones abajo, sus movimientos impacientes, urgentes y espasmódicos. 

Iba sin ropa interior. Loki podía sentir casi físicamente los ojos de Thor en la curva de su culo desnudo. 

Probablemente no deberían hacer esto. 

Pero, por otro lado, esto era lo suficientemente seguro. No era sexo, pero era algo. Una salida para toda la frustración que se habían ido acumulando en su interior. 

Un golpe aterrizó en la mejilla. 

Loki se tragó el grito que se elevó a los labios. Podía sentir el aguijón y el calor residual, donde había aterrizado la mano de Thor. Se sentía raro... satisfactorio al mismo tiempo que humillante. Lo que probablemente sólo probaba que estaba fuera de su mente por haberse dejado que alguna vez llegase a esta situación. 

Durante un largo momento, la mano de Thor simplemente acarició la piel suave que todavía llevaba la huella de sus dedos. 

Loki trató de luchar contra la tentación de mover sus caderas y apoyarse en el toque. No era sexo. Ellos no estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales–. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Se siente como una picadura de abeja. 

–Tú, pequeño –La mano de Thor descendió en su nalga en una fuerte palmada, que escocía. Loki se quedó sin aliento, frotándose la mejilla enrojecida sobre la colchoneta cuando Thor comenzó a azotarle en serio, sin darle ningún tiempo para hablar entre golpes. 

Esta vez Loki no luchó contra el sentimiento vaporoso y cálido que comenzó a nublar sus sentidos. Se relajó, jadeando con cada golpe. Su piel comenzó a picar bastante duro, y cada golpe se sentía más agudo y mejor- De repente, la paliza se detuvo. Loki hizo un ruido decepcionado. 

–Si no me detengo ahora, no serás capaz de sentarte mañana –dijo Thor, su voz áspera y su respiración entrecortada. 

Loki se retorció contra la palma de la mano de Thor. Más. 

–Va a doler – Thor gruñó, su gran mano tocando la mejilla punzante de Loki. Loki se retorció de nuevo, apoyándose en el toque. No podía pedirlo en voz alta. 

–Será irresponsable –Thor sonaba como si estuviera tratando de convencerse a sí mismo. 

–Cállate y sólo hazlo –susurró Loki–. Hazme daño. 

Silencio. El momento se prolongó. Podía sentir a Thor mirando hacia abajo en él, y la tensión le montó mientras Loki resistía a la tentación de   
volver la cabeza y mirar a los ojos de Thor, para poner fin a esta espera enloquecedora. Quería implorarle a Thor que le pegara más duro, que lo tomara, simplemente hacer algo. 

No pudo ocultar su jadeo cuando una mano se metió en su pelo, obligando a Loki a girar la cabeza y mirar a Thor. El calor en los ojos grises de Thor lo quemó, la intensidad haciendo calentarse algo dentro de él también. Se sentía como si el rostro de Thor llenara todo su mundo, sin dejar espacio para nada más. La mano de Thor fue a la garganta de Loki, tan suave, sin embargo, tan amenazante. Un pulgar acarició su pulso antes de que los dedos apretaran, muy ligeramente. 

Loki no se movió, se limitó a mirarlo por debajo de sus pestañas. 

Las fosas nasales de Thor se encendieron. Se inclinó hacia delante, con su cara casi tocando la de Loki, hasta que sus respiraciones se mezclaron y sus labios estaban tan cerca, tan cerca..., Loki se tensó para el contacto, sufriendo por los labios de Thor, con ganas de ser besado, pero Thor se enderezó con un bajo –Joder–. Loki no pudo reprimir del todo el gemido de decepción. 

Thor miró, con una expresión oscura en su rostro. 

De repente Loki era dolorosamente consciente de lo vulnerable que estaba en esta posición: acostado medio desnudo en el regazo de su fisioterapeuta, sin ningún tipo de influencia para hacer cualquier cosa. Y la mano de Thor estaba todavía alrededor de su garganta. 

Mirando Thor a los ojos, Loki se relajó, dejando al descubierto su garganta aún más. 

Thor inhaló bruscamente, se lanzó hacia adelante y hundió sus dientes en la sensible piel del cuello de Loki. Ambos gimieron, y los ojos de Loki se deslizaron cerca, su cuerpo flojo, con la mente en blanco felizmente mientras Thor prácticamente le mordió el cuello. No fue un beso, ni tampoco era un chupón. Dolía-le dolía mucho, pero el dolor se mezclaba con tal placer del tipo que enrosca los dedos de los pies y Loki se encontró frotando su erección contra el muslo de Thor. 

–No se supone que estés disfrutando de esto –Un golpe vicioso aterrizó en su nalga izquierda, la fuerza de ello haciéndole soplar el aire de sus labios, y luego otro, y otro. A la vez que Thor se mantenía chupando y masticando su cuello, su respiración áspera, el único sonido en el que Loki podría enfocarse. 

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo duró. Todo era una falta de definición de dolor y placer y sus gemidos y respiración pesada y los dientes de Thor. Sus ojos estaban húmedos pero no fue capaz de hacer que le importara. Hubo otro golpe violento, y otro, hasta que su piel estaba ardiendo y Loki se retorcía, queriendo, necesitando… 

–Thor –exhaló, boca seca como papel de lija. 

Los firmes labios de Thor se movieron por su cuello, los rastrojos raspando la piel de Loki, antes de que sus dientes se hundieran en el lóbulo de Loki y un golpe aterrizara justo entre sus mejillas. Loki gritó, corriéndose duro, y luego se estaba ahogando, y él no quería nada más que fundirse en Thor, caer en la cálida neblina, tranquilo. Él dejó escapar un sonido pequeño, desesperada, necesitando. Suspiró cuando Thor se estiró a su lado, tirando de él hacia su hombro. Una mano cálida se posó en la nuca, de alguna manera estabilizandolo, y Loki se alejó flotando, con la sensación de seguridad, y calma, y calidez. Tan cálido. 

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba dormido.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta vez nos encontramos con Thor y Loki en una historia que es UA, Los personajes son bastante similares en carácter a los originales, por eso he adaptado esta parte al Thorki, para quienes leen esta historia sin leer las anteriores, el apellido de Loki cambia ya que es adoptado, no por los Odison esta vez, pero en si sigue siendo un Laufeyson, cosa que verán mas adelante. Thor y Loki no son hermanos en esta ocasión, pero siguen siendo igual de adorables y calientes juntos.

Loki se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Las huellas de manos sobre su culo. En su cuello, que le hacía parecer como si fuera la víctima de un vampiro. Había dicho a Lydia que reprogramara la entrevista que se suponía que debía dar esa tarde. Malamente podía hacer la entrevista cuando se veía así. 

Mordiéndose el labio, Loki tocó el chupón gigante en el lado de su cuello y se estremeció. A pesar de la evidencia, todo parecía bastante surrealista. Cuando se había despertado en el gimnasio ayer, no había rastro de Thor en la casa. Loki habría pensado que fue sólo un sueño muy vívido, extraño si no hubiera sentido sus nalgas como si estuvieran en llamas y si no se había secado su corrida en su piel. 

Se preguntó si Thor incluso fuera a venir esta mañana. Lo dudaba. El timbre sonó. 

El estómago de Loki se desplomó en un infierno helado en algún lugar debajo de sus botas. Se puso sus pantalones de chándal y corrió escaleras abajo. 

Cuando abrió la puerta, los ojos de Thor se centraron en su garganta. En las marcas que sus dientes habían dejado ayer. Loki reprimió el impulso tonto de cubrirlas. 

Se sentía como si una pequeña eternidad pasara antes de que Thor le mirara a los ojos. 

Loki se humedeció los labios con la lengua, sin saber qué decir.   
Demonios, ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que había sucedido. Estrictamente, lo que pasó ayer no fue sexo; ni siquiera se besaron. Thor acababa de darle una zurra y unos chupones desagradables. Así que sí, estrictamente hablando, no era sexo. Pero en cierto modo, era peor. Su memoria era un poco confusa, pero estaba bastante seguro de que no había imaginado a Thor sosteniéndole después. ¿O había sido un sueño? En cuanto a Thor ahora, era difícil de creer que algo de eso había sucedido. 

Loki se hizo a un lado. 

Thor entró en la casa, muy inflexible en sus movimientos. Él estaba más apretado que una cuerda de arco a punto de romperse. 

Loki cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, sintiendo una fuerte sensación de deja-vu. 

Inesperadamente, Thor se apoyó en la puerta, también. Loki había pensado que Thor trataría de poner la mayor distancia entre ellos como sea posible. Y sin embargo, se encontraban cerca. Sus hombros estaban rozándose. 

Loki enganchó el pulgar en la cintura de sus pantalones de chándal y atrapó su labio entre los dientes. A pesar de las varias capas de tejido, su piel estaba hormigueando donde sus hombros se tocaban. Jesús. Esta cosa era ridícula. 

Por fin, Thor soltó un suspiro, rompiendo el silencio. 

–No me gusta repetir lo obvio, pero... 

–Fue un error –dijo Loki, mirando a la pared opuesta. 

–Sí. 

Otro silencio largo y tenso. 

–Mira –dijo Thor–. No quiero ser ese tipo. No soy ese tipo. 

–¿Ese tipo? –sonrió Loki–. ¿Quieres decir el tipo que se va a casar dentro de unos meses, que dice que es heterosexual, y que dice que no le gusta la mierda? 

–Todas esas cosas son ciertas. 

Loki tarareó. 

–Tienes una forma curiosa de demostrarlo. ¿Por qué estás aquí? 

–¿Qué? 

Loki volvió la cabeza hacia él y estaba un poco sorprendido por lo cerca que estaban sus caras. 

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Thor? –preguntó en voz baja y suave–. Si estás tan disgustado por lo que pasó, deberías haber ido directamente a Castiel y decirle que lo estabas dejando. Nadie puede obligarte a que te quedaras, contrato o no –Loki ladeó la cabeza–. ¿Entonces que estás haciendo aquí? 

Estudió el perfil de Thor cuando Thor quedó frente a él. Podía ver el pulso apenas perceptible de los músculos en la mandíbula de Thor. 

Loki puso una mano en el bíceps de Thor. Los músculos se pusieron rígidos mientras lentamente pasó la mano por el brazo de Thor a su muñeca. Podía sentir la tensión increíble en el cuerpo de Thor, y se refleja en el suyo propio. Loki se encogió cuando se dio cuenta de sus dedos temblaban. Temblando. Por el amor de Dios. 

–No me toques –dijo Thor, con la voz tensa. 

–¿Sabes lo que pienso? –Loki murmuró, envolviendo los dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Thor. Él les apretó para que el temblor no fuera tan notable–. Creo que lo odias. Odias que me quieras. Lo odias y te parece que está mal-y gay- y que no puedes desear a alguien que ni siquiera te gusta. Crees que eres mejor que eso, pero la cosa es que no lo eres. O tú no estarías aquí conmigo ahora. 

Thor lo miró. 

–Yo no te quiero. 

Loki tocó su propio cuello. 

–Entonces, ¿Qué es esto? 

Los ojos de Thor echaron una ojeada a los chupones. Sus labios se apretaron en una línea. 

Loki sonrió descaradamente. 

–Ah, ¡Ya sé! ¿El gemelo malvado ataca de nuevo? O tal vez. 

Thor cerró sus bocas juntas. Gimiendo, Loki agarró el pelo de Thor y tiró de él más cerca, abriendo la boca, ansioso, tan condenadamente ansioso. Dios. Los labios de Thor estaban calientes y ásperos, su pescuezo enviando escalofríos por la columna vertebral de Loki. Los labios de Thor sabían a resentimiento, ira y algo primitivo. Era el beso más profundo, más salvaje que había tenido. Thor le dio un beso como si él lo odiara y lo ansiaba, la boca como un hierro de marcar, abrasando sus labios y agitando sus sentidos en un frenesí de deseo embriagador y necesidad. Él quería, necesitaba, los labios de Thor en todas partes, en todo el cuerpo, que aspiraran en su cuello, sus pezones, su pene, entre sus mejillas... 

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, la boca de Thor se trasladó a su cuello, mordisqueando y chupando. Loki abrió la boca, los ojos rodando hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza. Probablemente debería parar a Thor; nunca había sido fan de la gente que le marcaba, pero no pudo. Él me quiere, él me quiere, me quiere... 

Loki clavó las uñas romas en la nuca de Thor y susurró: 

–Me quieres. 

La boca de Thor se quedó inmóvil, sus hombros endureciéndose. Se apartó lentamente. 

Respirando con dificultad, se miraron el uno al otro. Las pupilas de Thor estaban tan dilatadas que sus ojos parecían oscuros. 

–No –dijo, su voz apenas reconocible–. Yo no te quiero –Él apartó la cara, poniendo la mano en el picaporte–. Esto no es querer. 

Loki tomó una respiración profunda, calmante. Por lo menos se suponía que era calmante. 

–Entonces, ¿Qué es esto? –Porque es seguro que se sentía como querer. Se sentía como si su cuerpo estaba en llamas, todo su cuerpo vivo como nunca había estado antes. Deseaba tanto sacudirse, sus testículos y pene doloridos. El podría apenas detenerse de engancharse a Thor de nuevo y pedirle que lo tomara, pero el dolor del rechazo todavía estaba fresco en su mente. Estaría condenado si le rogaría de nuevo. 

–Debilidad –dijo Thor con irritación–. Yo no te quiero. No como persona. 

–Ah –dijo Loki. Trató de rizar sus labios en una sonrisa. Fue más difícil de lo habitual –Lo único que quieres es joderme. 

–Yo no –dijo Thor antes de cortase a sí mismo. Él apretó los dientes y miró a Loki, como si fuera de alguna manera su culpa. 

Por supuesto que lo era. 

Loki se enderezó y se alejó. 

–No te preocupes, lo entiendo: todo esto es mi culpa. Yo soy el malo, como de costumbre. Vete, dile a Castiel que vas a dejarlo, y vuelve a tu novia –Se dirigió hacia arriba, sintiendo la mirada de Thor en su espalda. En la parte superior de la escalera, Loki se detuvo y miró por encima del hombro. Él sonrió ampliamente– Adiós. Trata de no pensar en mí cuando la jodes –silbando una melodía alegre, reanudó su camino. 

Una vez en su habitación y fuera de la vista de Thor, Loki se desplomó contra la puerta. Había una sensación desagradable firmemente alojada en su garganta y no sabía cómo deshacerse de ella. 

Yo no te quiero. No como persona. 

–Te odio –susurró–. Te odio. 

¿Qué había en él que lo hizo de manera no querible- no deseado? ¿La gente lo miraba a los ojos y no veían nada digno? ¿Era tan mala persona, tan poco atractivo? 

Tal vez lo era. 

Parpadeando rápidamente, Loki se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer.   
Abrazó su almohada y cerró los ojos. 

–No me importa –dijo en voz alta. Nunca se había preocupado antes. Él no iba a empezar ahora. Era Loki Winchester, una estrella de fútbol, y él era- él era... 

Todo el mundo le amaba. La gente le amaba. 

Lo amaban.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta vez nos encontramos con Thor y Loki en una historia que es UA, Los personajes son bastante similares en carácter a los originales, por eso he adaptado esta parte al Thorki, para quienes leen esta historia sin leer las anteriores, el apellido de Loki cambia ya que es adoptado, no por los Odison esta vez, pero en si sigue siendo un Laufeyson, cosa que verán mas adelante. Thor y Loki no son hermanos en esta ocasión, pero siguen siendo igual de adorables y calientes juntos.

Castiel Lightwood se echó hacia atrás en la silla y observó a su amigo en silencio. 

Thor sostuvo su mirada con constancia. 

–Por tanto, no has cambiado de opinión –dijo Castiel–. ¿Todavía quieres renunciar? 

–Sí. 

–Y aún te niegas a decirme el por qué –dijo Castiel con frialdad. No estaba muy contento con Thor en ese momento. Thor era la última persona de quien esperaba que fuera tan irresponsable y renunciara en medio del proceso de rehabilitación de su paciente. Y en un nivel puramente personal, le molestaba que Thor no confiara en él lo suficiente como para compartir el motivo por el cual quería irse. Eran buenos amigos. Por lo menos, él había considerado a Thor uno de sus amigos más cercanos en Inglaterra. 

–Mira –dijo Thor. El conflicto en su cara era fácil de ver–. Es... es personal. 

Castiel se le quedó mirando. 

–¿Personal? 

Pasándose una mano por la cara, Thor se apretó el puente de la nariz. 

–No puedo mantener una distancia profesional. Logra meterse bajo mi piel. 

Eso Castiel podía creerlo. El mundo conocía a Loki, como a un hombre simpático, de trato fácil, pero Castiel se había dado cuenta de cuan errónea era esa imagen. Aún así, no creía que Loki fuera un engendro del diablo como Dean lo pintaba. Las cosas raramente eran blancas y negras, malas y buenas. 

–Pensé que podrías manejarlo –comentó Castiel, observando con curiosidad a Thor. La última vez que había visto a Thor y a Loki en la misma habitación, Loki era el que estaba exigiendo que Thor fuera despedido, mientras que Thor actuaba frío y tranquilo, incluso divertido. ¿Qué había cambiado? 

–Yo pensaba lo mismo –dijo Thor, una esquina de su boca encrespándose en una sonrisa sin humor–. Estoy acostumbrado a los pacientes difíciles, ya lo sabes. 

–¿Pero? 

–Está intentando seducirme. 

Al principio pensó que había escuchado mal a Thor. Pero por supuesto que no. 

–Ah –dijo Castiel. Y rió entre dientes–, ¿Eso es todo? Es sólo la forma en que él es. Loki siempre ha sido un coqueto. 

La expresión en el rostro de Thor era difícil de leer. 

–¿Se te insinuó? –dijo. Su voz sonaba un poco extraña. 

Castiel frunció el ceño, mirando a su amigo evaluadoramente. Thor nunca había sido homofóbico. El hermano menor de Thor era gay, y cuando Nick salió del armario, Thor había sido más que un apoyo. 

Pero definitivamente había algo fuera de lugar en su reacción. 

–Solía coquetear mucho conmigo, pero no era nada grave –dijo Castiel lentamente–. Creo que lo hacía sólo por el gusto de hacerlo, y para molestar a Dean. 

–¿Y nunca te sentiste tentado? 

–No soy un monje. Fácilmente es el tipo más hermoso que he conocido –Castiel dijo riendo. 

Los ojos de Thor perforándolo como dagas gemelas. 

Castiel negó con la cabeza. 

–No pasó nada. Él es mi paciente, Thor. 

“Algo” asomó en el rostro de Thor. 

–Dean también es tu paciente. 

Castiel se congeló, preguntándose cómo Thor sabía sobre él y Dean. 

–Es diferente –dijo– Sabes lo especial que él es para mí. Loki es…sí, es ridículamente hermoso. Soy un saludable hombre gay y tengo ojos, pero nunca me sentí atraído por él. No puedo verlo como a algo más que al hermano de Dean. Cuando amas a alguien, es fácil controlar los deseos superfluos. 

Thor titubeó. 

Castiel estudiaba la repentina tensión en los hombros de Thor y la forma en que su mano estaba cerrándose en un puño. Era desconcertante. Nunca había visto a su amigo tan nervioso. No era habitual en Thor. Siendo el mayor en su familia y acostumbrado a lidiar con sus hermanos menores, Thor no era alguien fácilmente alterable. Algunas personas consideraban a Thor como a alguien dominante, incluso arrogante, pero Castiel sabía que sólo era consecuencia de que Thor fuera responsable de tanta gente, desde que fuese un adolescente. Si alguien le hubiera pedido a Castiel que describiera a Thor con una sola palabra, sin dudarlo escogería la palabra “responsable”. Ese era el por qué la repentina decisión de Thor de renunciar le había sorprendido tanto: estaba muy fuera de lo normal para él. 

–¿El coqueteo de Loki te molesta tanto? –preguntó Castiel, manteniendo su voz neutra. Hablar estas cosas, con sus amigos heterosexuales, siempre era algo incómodo–. Si ese es el problema, le pediré que lo deje. 

Thor se mantuvo callado. 

–¿Thor? –dijo Castiel. 

–Quiero follarlo. 

Cuando Castiel no dijo nada, los labios de Thor se torcieron. 

–Deja de mirarme como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. 

Castiel se aclaró la garganta. 

–Pensé que eras hétero. 

–Lo soy –dijo Thor con la mirada turbada–. Solo que realmente quiero follarme a esa pequeña mierda. 

Castiel se aclaró la garganta otra vez. Esta no era una conversación que había esperado tener nunca con Thor, acerca del hermano de Dean. 

–¿No están Jane y tú en una relación abierta? 

Thor asintió brevemente. 

–Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema? 

–¿Cuál es el problema? –Thor rió con dureza– ¿En serio? 

–¿Estás enloqueciendo porque te atrae un tipo? 

–No –Thor se pasó una mano por la cara–. Tal vez un poco. Ni siquiera me gusta el mocoso. Me vuelve loco. La mitad del tiempo, quiero tirarlo encima de mi rodilla y –Cerró la boca y le dió una sonrisa triste a Castiel–…no tiene sentido. He visto y tocado a cientos de hombres desnudos, y bueno, tal vez ninguno de ellos tuviera una boca tan linda –Thor se interrumpió de nuevo con una mueca–… no tiene ningún jodido sentido. 

Castiel no podía decir que él pudiera identificarse. Las mujeres no significaban nada para él, sin importar lo bonitas que fueran. 

–Hablar con Dean sería probablemente más útil para ti que charlar conmigo, aunque quizás no. 

–¿Por qué no? Siempre pensé que Dean también era heterosexual. 

Castiel miró la foto de su escritorio. Era una foto del equipo, tomada hacía dos años después de ganar el trofeo BPL. Dean estaba apoyado en él, con su mejilla presionada contra Castiel, como un gatito hambriento de afecto. 

–Fue diferente para Dean –dijo Castiel, arrancando los ojos de la sonrisa en los labios de Dean–. Él siempre me amó y me necesitó, así que cuando en realidad llegamos a estar juntos, el sexo sólo era el paso siguiente. Otros hombres no hacen nada en él. Me desea porque me quiere, en lugar de al revés. No sabe lo que es desear a un hombre que le desagrade –le echó una mirada a Thor tanteándolo–. ¿Estás seguro de que no puedes controlarlo? ¿Realmente tienes que renunciar? 

Una sonrisa de desaprobación apareció en los labios de Thor. 

–Hace unas semanas, lo nalgueé sólo porque fue a buscar sexo después de que yo se lo hubiera prohibido, así que creo que es bastante seguro decir que mi juicio profesional se ve comprometido. Deja de mirarme de esa forma. Sé que no debería haberlo hecho. Ya sé eso. No puedo pensar con claridad en torno a la pequeña mierda –Thor se pasó la mano por el pelo, la frustración palpable en su rostro–. Cuando está cerca, es como si mi cerebro estuviera en mi polla. Tengo que renunciar. 

Castiel lo estudió por un momento. 

–El matrimonio es un compromiso muy serio. Debes estar completamente comprometido con tu relación. ¿No sería mejor conseguir sacarte esto fuera de tu sistema antes de la boda y seguir adelante con tu vida? 

Recibió una mirada fulminante de Thor. 

–Realmente no necesito este consejo, Castiel. 

–No le dispares al mensajero –dijo Castiel–. Sabes que tengo razón. Todavía estás en una relación abierta. Sácalo de tu sistema antes de casarte con Jane. Eso sería lo mejor para todos los involucrados. 

Thor miró por la ventana. 

–Eres terrible dando consejos –dijo–. Deberías haberme dicho que mantuviera mis manos lejos de él. Ahora tengo una razón perfectamente legítima para hacer lo que quiero. 

–¿Es eso tan malo? 

Una risa áspera dejó la garganta de Thor. Se puso de pie y cogió su chaqueta. 

–Te lo haré saber pronto. 

Castiel profundizó el ceño fruncido. A pesar de los consejos que le había dado a Thor, la situación se le hizo algo incómoda. Loki era mayor de edad y más que capaz de dar su consentimiento, pero... la situación era un desastre. El hecho de que Loki fuera paciente de Thor no habría sido un gran problema, sería hipócrita pensar eso, solo que la naturaleza del interés de Thor por Loki era diferente a la relación de Castiel con Dean. Thor no quería a Loki, ni siquiera parecía agradarle. Thor sólo deseaba a Loki y parecía resentirse mucho con él por ello. 

–Sé que su ingle está mucho mejor ahora, pero ten en cuenta que aún está herido –dijo Castiel. Traducción: nada de sexo duro y enojado, con uno de mis jugadores lesionados–. Si lo hacen, se cuidadoso –Una parte de él no podía creer que estuviera realmente teniendo esta conversación con uno de sus fisioterapeutas, pero tenía que ser dicho. La salud de Loki estaba primero. 

Thor sonrió, como si Castiel hubiera dicho algo muy divertido, y se fue. 

Castiel se quedó mirando a la puerta algo perplejo cuando la cerró tras Thor. 

Seguía mirando a la puerta cuando ésta se abrió de nuevo y Dean caminó dentro de la habitación. 

–Cierra la puerta –dijo Castiel inmediatamente. 

Sonriendo y poniendo los ojos, Dean hizo lo que se le dijo. 

–No es como si alguna vez hayamos tenido sexo aquí. 

–Eso no te detiene de venir a molestarme aquí –dijo Castiel con una mirada curiosa. 

–Cállate, te encanta –Dean trepó a horcajadas en el regazo de Castiel y acarició su boca contra la mejilla de Castiel–. Mmm, ¿Por qué siempre hueles tan bien? 

–Tú hueles mejor –dijo Castiel, presionando su nariz en la mejilla de Dean y respirando. Cristo. A veces pensaba que no era posible ser tan feliz y estar tan enamorado. Amaba a este muchacho. Lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo. 

Sus pensamientos volvieron a Thor. No podía imaginarse estar en la posición de Thor. Antes de que él y Dean se hubieran convertido en amantes, Castiel se había acostado con otros hombres, por supuesto, pero su atracción por ellos no era ni siquiera un ápice de lo que sentía por Dean, no importaba lo guapo que fueran esos hombres. Se preguntó sobre la fuerza de los sentimientos de Thor por Jane. ¿Realmente era amor si uno fuera capaz de desear tanto a alguien más? 

Pero de nuevo, no era su lugar para juzgar. Él y Dean no eran exactamente la pareja más normal del mundo. 

Dean pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Castiel. 

–Vi a Thor. ¿Finalmente se hartó de Loki y quiere renunciar? 

Castiel se preguntó cómo se suponía que debería responder a eso. 

–Algo así. 

–¿Algo así? –Dean se alejó y lo estudió con curiosidad. 

–No me mires así. No es mi secreto para contarlo. 

–Cas. 

–No. 

–Cas. 

Riendo, Castiel lo besó una y otra vez, hasta que Dean se fundió en él, olvidándose de Thor y de su hermano.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta vez nos encontramos con Thor y Loki en una historia que es UA, Los personajes son bastante similares en carácter a los originales, por eso he adaptado esta parte al Thorki, para quienes leen esta historia sin leer las anteriores, el apellido de Loki cambia ya que es adoptado, no por los Odison esta vez, pero en si sigue siendo un Laufeyson, cosa que verán mas adelante. Thor y Loki no son hermanos en esta ocasión, pero siguen siendo igual de adorables y calientes juntos.

Sentado en su coche, Thor se quedó mirando la casa. Había luz en la planta baja, pero por lo demás la casa estaba a oscuras y en silencio. Todavía lo sorprendía un poco lo común que era la casa. Incluso su propia casa era más grande y más llamativa que la de Loki. Si no lo hubiera sabido, nunca habría adivinado que era el hogar de un famoso jugador de fútbol. Tal vez ese era el punto, ya que las medidas de seguridad eran inexistentes. Pero de nuevo, si la casa tuviera una mejor seguridad, él no sería capaz de mirar durante media hora como un espeluznante acosador. 

Thor sacudió la cabeza con una mueca. Suficiente. 

Se bajó del coche y se dirigió hacia la casa mientras que empezaron a caer gotas de lluvia del cielo. 

Thor se negó a dudar antes de llamar. Había actuado ridículamente por semanas. Suficiente era suficiente. 

La puerta se abrió y él se puso tenso, pero sólo era Lydia. 

–Oye. 

Ella parpadeó, mirándolo con sorpresa. 

–Hola. Loki dijo que renunciaste –Thor sacudió la cabeza. 

–¿Está en casa? 

Ella hizo un gesto de arriba. 

–Sí, pero no creo que sea buena idea hablar con él esta noche. Está de un humor terrible –Lydia hizo una mueca y se apartó, dejándolo entrar–. Lo ha estado todo el día en realidad. Tuve que cancelar un evento de prensa muy importante. Su gerente de relaciones públicas está enojado conmigo. ¡Conmigo, no con Loki! ¿Cómo es que es mi culpa que esté actuando como una diva? 

–¿Ha entrenado hoy? 

–Sí –Ella sonrió con malicia–. Pero creo que fue sobre todo para confundirte y demostrar que puede hacerlo mejor sin ti. ¿Qué hiciste para cabrearlo tanto? ¿Lo hiciste comer demasiada comida sana? 

Thor desvió la mirada. 

–Necesito hablar con él. 

Ella le dio una mirada comprensiva. 

–Buena suerte con eso. Traba la puerta cuando me haya ido. 

–¿Te vas? 

Ella abrió la puerta. 

–Ya estaba a punto de salir. He estado aquí todo el día y ya son las diez, gracias a Dios. Necesito tanto un descanso de él. Estoy seguro de que puede sobrevivir hasta la mañana sin tener a alguien a su entera disposición. ¡Nos vemos! 

Thor cerró la puerta después de Lydia, un surco marcado entre sus cejas. Sus palabras le hicieron preguntarse. Él tenía una familia grande, ruidosa, y aunque todos sus hermanos se habían independizado hace rato, todavía pasaban una gran cantidad de tiempo en su casa. Pero cada vez que había visto a Loki, siempre estaba solo. Ni amigos ni familiares parecían visitarlo nunca, a pesar de su lesión. ¿Incluso tendría a alguien? 

Sacudiéndose el pensamiento fuera, Thor se dirigió hacia arriba. No estaba aquí para entender al mocoso o sentir pena por él. 

No deberías estar aquí en absoluto. 

Thor tomó la caminata con calma, con la mano en la barandilla de madera pulida, un paso lento después de otro paso lento. Sintió resequedad en la boca, con el corazón acelerado. La pequeña voz en el fondo de su mente le decía que estaba cometiendo un error. Él no estaba cometiendo un error. Castiel estaba en lo cierto: esto tenía que hacerse. 

Pero sin importar lo que se dijera, no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que estaba haciendo algo mal. 

Él no estaba haciendo nada malo. A Jane no le importaría. Jane y él habían estado entrando y saliendo de una relación desde hacía casi diez años y habían sido amigos durante veinte años. Por sus puestos de trabajo, a menudo no se veían uno al otro por meses, por lo que una relación abierta era simplemente práctica para ellos, y ambos estaban bien con el otro follando a alguien más mientras que estaban separados. Se había acostado con docenas de otras mujeres en el transcurso de su relación y Jane nunca había sido tímida sobre sus conquistas, tampoco. Bromearon y compartieron una risa sobre ello. En muchos sentidos, él y Jane eran un viejo matrimonio, amigos más que amantes apasionados. 

A decir verdad, nunca habían sido particularmente apasionados, ni siquiera a sus veinte años. Thor nunca se había considerado un hombre apasionado. Tenía un impulso sexual saludable, pero eso era todo. Era un hombre racional, siempre lo había sido. Su sangre nunca se recalentaba si él no lo permitía. Nunca antes había conocido a alguien y simplemente sentir la imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo callar… con su polla. Esto no era algo que le hubiera pasado a él anteriormente, hasta Loki. Este deseo ardiente de tener, poseer, follarse a alguien contra el colchón le era completamente ajeno. Era crudo y primitivo; no era algo que pudiera explicar o racionalizar. No quería hacer el amor o incluso tener sexo con Loki -quería follárselo. No parecía importar que Loki fuera un tipo, y que a Thor no le gustaran los tíos. Quería cogerse a este. No había nada bonito al respecto. Era tan primitivo como se podría. Eso lo tenía algo avergonzado y disgustado, y un poco incrédulo de que le estuviera pasando a él. Sus hermanos se reirían como asnos si se enteraran de que su hermano mayor, el hermano responsable, estaba actuando por su instinto y babeando por una celebridad caprichosa nueve años menor que él. Infierno, Jane se reiría en su propio culo si ella lo supiera. 

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba él. Debido a que Castiel estaba en lo cierto: tenía que conseguir sacarse esta cosa fuera de su sistema antes de la boda. Cuanto antes se deshiciera de ello, mejor. 

Thor empujó la puerta del dormitorio de Loki abriéndola. 

La habitación estaba vacía, pero podía oír el agua corriendo en el cuarto de baño. Loki probablemente ni siquiera sabía que había alguien más en la casa. 

Encontró a sus pies en movimiento, sin que su cerebro les dijera que lo hicieran. 

El baño estaba sofocante por el vapor de la ducha. Era grande y espacioso, la ducha lo suficientemente grande como para cinco personas, y solo ocupado por un tipo de tamaño mediano. Un tipo muy desnudo, que estaba de pie, de espaldas a Thor, con el vapor ondulando en torno a él. 

Thor había sido entrenador personal o fisioterapeuta para muchos actores y deportistas. Para la mayoría de ellos, sus cuerpos eran la principal fuente de ingresos; muchos de ellos estaban en forma y con buen aspecto, y algunos de ellos eran perfectamente hermosos. Pero sus cuerpos eran trabajo para Thor, nada más. Sin embargo, cuando su mirada siguió las gotas de agua que bajaban la elegante curva de la espalda de Loki, su impecable piel blanca, a los hoyuelos por encima del oleaje de su culo perfectamente redondo, Thor tuvo que recordar a respirar. Estaba duro como una roca, con las manos y boca prácticamente picando de ganas por tocar y probar. Él quería morder y besar ese pequeño culo perfecto, enterrar la cara contra él y comérselo, como había querido hacerlo ayer, cuando Loki estaba tumbado sobre su rodilla, con las mejillas enrojecidas por las manos de Thor y tan malditamente bonito que le había tomado todo su fuerza de voluntad para no estirar al chico abriéndolo y lamerlo hasta que estuviera flojo y listo para su polla. Luego de que Loki se quedara dormido, unos cuantos tirones de su polla fue todo lo que tomó para correrse como un colegial en su mano. 

No estaba en mejor estado ahora. 

Con la boca seca, vio como Loki cuidadosamente enjabonó entre sus mejillas, su delgado dedo moviéndose arriba y abajo antes de empujar dentro. Un pequeño gemido salió de los labios de Loki. Thor se quedó inmóvil, dándose cuenta de que Loki estaba masturbándose en lugar de limpiarse a sí mismo. Sus ojos se centraron completamente en ese dedo, mientras que Loki ampliaba ligeramente su postura y apoyaba la frente contra la pared de la ducha para darse un mejor acceso. Jesús, la curva de su culo era francamente obscena. El dedo de Loki se movía dentro y fuera de su agujero, y Thor no podía dejar de imaginar la enrojecida punta de su polla desapareciendo lentamente dentro de él. Mierda. 

Loki empujó un segundo dedo dentro y empezó a follarse con ambos dedos emitiendo pequeños jadeos de placer, que repercutieron directamente en la verga de Thor. Thor cerró los ojos, tratando de obligarse a salir. Debería esperar a Loki en el dormitorio. Tenían que hablar. No se hacía ilusiones de que pudiera dejar la casa sin meter su polla dentro del mocoso, pero necesitaban hablar primero. Tenía que asegurarse de que Loki estuviera en su misma página y que entendía que el sexo no significaría y ni cambiaría nada. 

Muévete, se dijo a sí mismo. 

Thor se movió, pero no para salir del cuarto de baño. 

Se movió hacia Loki, el agua encubriendo su acercamiento. Se dejó caer de rodillas en los azulejos del baño y, agarrando las caderas de Loki, arrastró su boca por la suave mejilla. 

El cuerpo de Loki se puso rígido, sacando sus dedos inmediatamente. Trató de dar la vuelta, pero Thor aún lo sostenía y Loki sólo podía voltear la cabeza. Tenía el rostro encendido, sus ojos azulverdoso ampliados, sus largas y oscuras pestañas húmedas y brillantes por el agua. Estaba tan jodidamente hermoso que las bolas de Thor empezaron a dolerle mientras que aquellos suaves labios rojos formaban una perfecta “o”. Loki seguía abriendo y cerrando la boca sin poder articular palabra. Dios, se veía lo suficientemente bueno como para comerlo. 

–¿Qué? –dijo Loki, pero sus palabras se convirtieron en un gemido cuando Thor le dio a su agujero una larga lamida. 

Estirando las mejillas abiertas, Thor profundizó dentro, saboreando la piel limpia y el lubricante con sabor afrutado. Nunca le había importado hacerle un rimming a alguna mujer que se lo pidiera, pero esta era la primera vez que en realidad él tomó la iniciativa de bajar a hacerlo. Los pequeños gemidos rotos de Loki, resultaban un giro tan excitante que no podía conseguir suficiente. Pero pronto ya no resultaba suficiente: su polla deseaba estar en donde estaba su lengua. 

Parándose, Thor se quitó la chaqueta empapada, abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones y sacó su dolorida polla fuera. 

–Lubricante –dijo, empujando su cuerpo mojado completamente vestido contra el desnudo de Loki. Mierda, necesitaba follárselo. 

Con dedos inestables, Loki se acercó al estante y le pasó la botella de lubricante. Thor recubrió rápidamente el agujero de Loki con lubricante, empujó dos dedos dentro y comenzó a hacer tijera de forma rápida. No estaba en condiciones de esperar un segundo más. Hundiendo sus dientes en el cuello de Loki y chupando, él lubricó su palpitante polla e intentó alinearlo. La cabeza de su polla empujó contra el agujero de Loki y ambos gimieron, pero el ángulo resultaba demasiado incómodo por su diferencia de altura. 

–Eres demasiado jodidamente bajo –dijo, silbando mientras su polla continuaba frotando contra la entrada de Loki. 

–No lo soy –dijo Loki, sonando aturdido mientras empujaba de nuevo contra su falo. 

Thor maldijo y se apartó. 

–Vamos –dijo, agarrando el brazo de Loki con rudeza y arrastrándolo fuera del cuarto de baño. Durante el camino, se sacó la camiseta mojada y se quitó las botas pateándolas, pero ese era el máximo de su paciencia. Al momento en que Loki estuvo en la cama, Thor estaba encima de él, su lengua en la boca de Loki y su polla moliéndose contra el muslo. No fue un beso suave o una exploración dulce. Fue furioso y en carne viva, lleno de la frustración y el alivio reprimidos. Atacó la boca de Loki con labios y dientes, mordiendo y chupando mientras que Loki se retorcía debajo de él. Cristo, quería consumir a la pequeña mierdita, quería follarlo hasta sacarlo fuera de su sistema, fuera de su vida. La lengua de Loki invadió su boca y las manos se agarraron al pelo de Thor, con pequeños jadeos de placer escapando de sus labios. 

–Carajo –gruñó Loki–. Vamos a follar. Por favor, por favor, vamos a follar. 

Thor dejó de besarlo y respiró temblando, tratando de reprimir el impulso violento de tirar las piernas del niño sobre sus hombros y envestir dentro de él. No podía hacerlo. Tenía que tener cuidado. Debía tener cuidado. Loki no estaba completamente recuperado aún. 

Rodó alejándose de Loki y lo empujó hacia un lado. 

–¿Qué estás… 

–De este modo es menos probable que vuelvas a lesionarte la ingle –dijo Thor, acomodándose detrás de él y enterrando su cara en la nuca de Loki– Levanta la rodilla en alto. Con cuidado. No te muevas demasiado abruptamente. No esfuerces los aductores cortos de forma innecesaria. 

–No puedo creerlo –dijo Loki con un gemido–. Esto no es sexy en lo absoluto. 

Con una risa áspera, Thor apretó los labios en la marca roja que había dejado en el cuello de Loki ayer y chupó. 

–Esto no pretende ser sexy –tomando su polla goteante en su mano, empujó dentro de Loki lentamente. Siseó entre dientes mientras que la increíble presión envolvió su polla. Jesús. Cuando tocó fondo, Thor se obligó a quedarse quieto. No había preparado a Loki del todo bien. Tenía que darle tiempo para ajustarse. 

La respiración de Loki salía en jadeos entrecortados. 

–Estás limpio, ¿Verdad? 

Thor cerró los ojos, haciendo una mueca. No podía creer que estuviera siendo tan irresponsable. Él nunca era irresponsable. 

–Sí. ¿Y tú? 

–Claro –El cuerpo de Loki empezó a relajarse a su alrededor– Castiel nos pide exámenes sobre ETDs cada pocas semanas. 

Algo se tensó en sus entrañas. Thor hundió sus dientes en la vulnerable curva del cuello de Loki y lentamente articuló: 

–Castiel dijo que lo avanzaste. ¿Fantaseas con él? 

Loki se rió sin aliento. 

–Es el hombre más caliente que he visto. Por supuesto que fantaseo con él. 

Thor se cerró de nuevo. 

Jadeante, Loki volvió la cabeza y le sonrió aturdido. 

–Lo lamento, ¿Te molesta? 

–¿Por qué eso me molestaría? –Envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Loki y lo jaló más cerca, antes de comenzar a moverse dentro y fuera. Se sentía bien, pero increíblemente frustrante. La posición no le permitía una gran movilidad y no podía follarse al mocoso tan duro como quería -Lo cual era una buena cosa, teniendo en cuenta la lesión de Loki. 

–Sólo decía –dijo Loki descaradamente–. Te ves un poco verde. 

–Deberías ser azotado todos los días –Thor dijo entre dientes, agarrando con fuerza la cadera de Loki y empujando en él lentamente. Dios, quería empujar al chico bajo suyo y golpearlo en el colchón. Esto se sentía como una lenta tortura–. No me podría importar menos quien te apetece. No vamos a pretender que esto es algo que no es. Sólo tenemos que rascarnos la picazón. Eso es todo. 

–Aaaw, tú sabes cómo hacer a un hombre sentirse especial. 

–Esto no es especial –dijo Thor, cubriendo el cuello de Loki con húmedos besos con su boca abierta–. No significa nada. Ni siquiera nos agradamos. Es sólo una cogida. 

–Cierto –dijo Loki con una sonrisa agradable–. Esta es la peor follada que he tenido. 

–¿Lo es? –dijo Thor en un tono de voz bajo. 

–Sip. Tan aburrido –bostezó Loki–. Despiértame cuando hayas terminado… 

Thor lo volteó sobre su vientre, haciendo a Loki aullar. Al carajo. Empujó a Loki sobre sus cuatro patas y volvió a envestir nuevamente dentro de él. Loki gimió y cayó sobre sus codos, empujando hacia atrás en la polla de Thor. Silbando, Thor finalmente comenzó a follarlo como él quería, forzando el cuello mientras envestía en Loki con abandono. En todas las veces que se había permitido imaginar cómo sería estar dentro de Loki, nunca había pensado que sería tan desesperado o tan fuera de control. Pero así fue exactamente lo que era: desesperado, fuera de control, arqueando y moliendo y tratando de deslizarse todo el camino hacia el interior del chico. Cada golpe era más duro y más profundo, pero no podía follar a Loki lo suficientemente duro, mientras se emborrachaba con la visión de él: su hermosa espalda y culo, y su propia verga pistoneando dentro y fuera del agujero de Loki. Loki estaba haciendo ruidos bajitos, desvergonzados, retrocediendo para encontrarse con sus golpes, como si no pudiera tener suficiente de su polla. 

–¿Qué estabas diciendo? –Thor dijo entre dientes, gruñendo con cada golpe. 

–Al carajo-oh Dios-nngh-más. 

Thor le dio más, hasta que el mundo se tornó en borrosas acuarelas a su alrededor, cada vez más rápido -tan perfecto, tan bueno- y entonces pudo sentir a Loki corriéndose, apretándose, temblando, agitándose y Thor se mantuvo golpeando en él, porque no podía dejar de hacerlo; estaba tan cerca. Finalmente, cuando las piernas de Loki parecían estar rindiéndose, haciendo que el rostro de Loki cayera por primera vez contra la cama, Thor bajó con él, gimiendo y empujando profundo. Entonces se estaba corriendo con tanta fuerza que su visión quedó en blanco. Se sentía como si fuera a correrse por siempre, bombeando a sí mismo en Loki, hasta que ya no pudo más. Sus brazos cedieron y cerró los ojos, completamente agotado y saciado. 

Probablemente debería moverse. Las mujeres siempre se quejaban de que era demasiado pesado. Pero Loki no dijo nada, así que no se movió, probando la sudorosa piel del cuello de Loki. Su polla todavía estaba dentro del chico y él tenía pocas ganas de salirse. 

El silencio se sentía bien. Su cuerpo estaba completamente saciado, la desquiciante frustración acumulada finalmente desapareció. Sabía que Loki no estaba dormido -seguía retorciéndose un poquito contra los labios de Thor, pero permaneció en silencio. 

–El sexo es una cosa tan tonta –Loki murmuró de repente, su voz amortiguada–. ¿No te parece? 

–¿Eh? –dijo Thor, arrastrando sus labios sobre el cuello de. Nunca había considerado antes que los cuellos podrían ser bellos. El de Loki lo era. 

–El sexo hace que las personas se comporten estúpidamente y da una ilusión de intimidad –El tono de Loki era reflexivo, casi melancólico–. Es   
tan estúpido. 

Thor frunció el ceño, su colmado-de-gozo-cerebro no queriendo nada más que dormir. Entonces se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba besando el cuello del mocoso. Se detuvo. Aclarándose la garganta, buscó algo que decir. 

–Es normal –dijo, con su voz más seca–. El orgasmo generalmente produce un aumento en los niveles de oxitocina y provoca sentimientos de cercanía, intimidad… 

–Detente. Solo para. No puedo creer que todavía me estés dando clases mientras que tienes tu polla en mí –bostezó Loki–. Buenas noches. 

Y sólo así, él estaba dormido. 

Ahora era sin duda el momento de irse. 

Thor no se movió. Lo haría. 

En un ratito.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta vez nos encontramos con Thor y Loki en una historia que es UA, Los personajes son bastante similares en carácter a los originales, por eso he adaptado esta parte al Thorki, para quienes leen esta historia sin leer las anteriores, el apellido de Loki cambia ya que es adoptado, no por los Odison esta vez, pero en si sigue siendo un Laufeyson, cosa que verán mas adelante. Thor y Loki no son hermanos en esta ocasión, pero siguen siendo igual de adorables y calientes juntos.

Loki despertó con el sonido de los pájaros fuera de la ventana de su dormitorio. Estaba tirado medio encima de algo grande y cálido, y algo suave le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Abrió los ojos empañados y parpadeó un par de veces antes de que todo se enfocara. 

Oh. 

Estaba acurrucado sobre un costado de Thor, el brazo y la pierna colgaban sobre el cuerpo del otro hombre y su cara presionaba en la axila   
de Thor. Aspiró con cuidado. Debería haber sido desagradable. No lo fue. 

El cálido, masculino, olor almizclado lo mareó un poco, en un buen sentido. Inhaló de nuevo, saboreando lo bien que se sentía su cuerpo. Bien descansado y bien jodido, y cómodo. 

Loki miró a Thor, quien todavía estaba muerto para el mundo. El sol tempranero resaltando los pequeños reflejos dorados en su rico cabello castaño. Loki lo miraba con fascinación. Nunca había visto un pelo como el de Thor antes: Largo cabello rubio, que destellaba con la luz, aun así, era bastante masculino y le gustaba. 

Entonces su cerebro jodido por el sueño registró algo mucho más importante: habían pasado la noche juntos. En algún momento durante la noche, Thor debería haberse desnudado completamente: estaba tan desnudo como lo estaba Loki. 

Loki se mordió el labio preocupado. Todo esto era muy extraño para él. Nunca se había despertado con un hombre en su cama; en realidad nunca había traído un hombre a su casa; sería suicida para su carrera. Siempre había sido sólo sexo anónimo, con extraños sin rostro, en clubes oscuros. Nunca había estado dispuesto a arriesgar su carrera por una follada. No era como Dean, que era lo suficientemente estúpido como para no preocuparse por las consecuencias de si las personas se enteraban de su relación con Castiel. Lo más gracioso era, que Dean ni siquiera era gay; Loki estaba bastante seguro de que Castiel era el único hombre por el que Dean se había sentido atraído. Era bastante irónico el que su mayormente hétero hermano adoptivo, estuviera completamente orgulloso de su relación con otro hombre, mientras que él, Loki, no pudiendo ser más gay, tuviera tanto miedo de ser descubierto que no dejaba que ninguno de sus amantes masculinos consiguiera una buena mirada a su rostro. 

Quizás algunos lo llamarían cobarde. Tal vez era un cobarde, pero era práctico. Había trabajado tan duro para llegar a donde estaba ahora; sería absurdo perderlo por sexo. Tirarse mujeres podría no ser satisfactorio o estimulante -se sentía como una tarea en el mejor de los casos si se las arreglaba para que se le parara al menos- pero se veía obligado a hacerlo para cubrir las apariencias de vez en cuando, y él nunca había llevado mujeres a su casa. 

Así que en general, esta era su primera vez durmiendo con alguien. 

Los ojos de Loki viajaron por el cuerpo de Thor. Se humedeció los labios. Había mentido cuando le dijo a Thor que Castiel era el hombre más caliente que jamás había visto. Castiel era clásicamente apuesto, su aspecto hacía que la mayoría de los actores de Hollywood palidecieran en comparación, pero Loki nunca se sintió loco de deseo por tener a Castiel desnudo y sobre él. 

–No te tenía por un abrazador. 

La mirada de Loki irrumpió en la cara de Thor, una ola de vergüenza barriendo en él mientras se encontraba con los ojos grises y demasiado alerta. De pronto se volvió muy consciente de su brazo y pierna colgando sobre el cuerpo de Thor y el hecho de que su cabeza se encontraba en la axila de Thor. Loki no se alejó; si lo hiciera, demostraría que había algo malo en su comportamiento en primer lugar. Él no era responsable de su comportamiento mientras dormía. 

Inhalando con cuidado, Loki trató de pensar en algo mordaz que decir y no lo encontró. No tenía idea de cómo comportarse en esta situación. Esta era su primera mañana después. 

Loki decidió que no le gustaban las mañanas “después”. A él definitivamente no le gustaba lo vulnerable e inseguro que se sentía. Los ojos de Thor siempre parecían ver a través suyo y, en este momento, Loki se sentía como un libro abierto. 

–No soy un abrazador –dijo con el ceño fruncido–. Sólo tenía frío. 

Thor se limitó a mirarlo por un momento, pero no hizo ningún comentario. 

–¿Cómo está tu ingle? –le preguntó en cambio. 

Gimiendo, Loki rodó los ojos. 

–¿De verdad? 

–Sí. Ese es mi trabajo –Thor se desenredó de las extremidades de Loki y se incorporó. Sus dedos empezaron a picar y amasar los músculos de la ingle de Loki experimentalmente– ¿Algún dolor? 

Mirando hacia el techo, Loki se preguntó qué haría Thor si se quejaba de que tenía un dolor en su polla. 

–No. 

–Se ve bien –concluyó finalmente Thor. 

–Está bien. Te lo dije. Estoy listo para comenzar el verdadero entrenamiento. La ingle ya no me molesta más. 

–La ausencia de dolor durante las actividades diarias normales puede ser engañoso. Es diferente con las fuerzas involucradas en un entrenamiento o en una competición. Pero se ve bien. Vamos a aumentar la intensidad y la frecuencia del entrenamiento. 

Loki lo miró. 

–¿En serio? 

–En serio. Estás listo para comenzar a trotar. 

Loki lo miró desconcertado. Todo era muy normal, como si ellos no hubieran tenido sexo y no estuvieran desnudos en la cama juntos. 

–¿Por qué eres… 

Thor levantó las cejas. 

–¿Por qué soy qué? 

–¿Por qué no estás teniendo un enloquecimiento-gay? –preguntó Loki– ¿Por qué no te sientes culpable o enojado, o algo? ¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo? 

–¿Cuál es el punto? –dijo Thor en el mismo tono tranquilo y racional. –Lo hecho, hecho está. No estoy orgulloso de ello ni nada, pero había que hacerlo. Ahora que por fin hemos tratado con ello, podemos avanzar y seguir adelante con nuestras vidas, y con tu entrenamiento –Se levantó de la cama, ofreciendo a Loki una magnífica vista de su amplia y fuerte espalda y de su firme trasero–. Está hecho y terminado. No tiene sentido estar enojado por nada ahora. Eres mi paciente. Soy tu fisioterapeuta. Ahora levanta tu trasero de la cama. Ya estamos retrasados con el programa. 

Loki se quedó mirándole la espalda, poco a poco su confusión siendo reemplazada por otra emoción más oscura. Se sentía como con ganas de reír y de arrojarle algo a la cabeza de Thor al mismo tiempo. Así que Thor le estaba haciendo a un lado como a un condón usado, con ganas de olvidar y seguir adelante. Estupendo. Bien. Bien. Eso era lo que Loki quería también: ningún compromiso era su lema de vida. Bien. 

Cuando Loki no dijo nada, Thor se dio la vuelta y miró a Loki. 

Loki podía imaginarse bien lo que parecía. Sus labios estaban doloridos, hinchados por los besos, magullados. Tenía las mejillas y la barbilla irritadas por el roce de la barba. Su cabello estaba más desordenado que nunca, ya que se pasó los dedos a través de él. Sabía que su cuello estaba cubierto de chupones. Había moretones en forma de dedos en sus caderas. En pocas palabras, se sentía bien follado y probablemente lo parecía. 

Thor desvió la mirada y buscó su ropa, sus movimientos espasmódicos. 

–Deja de mirarme así y sal de la cama. 

–¿Así cómo? –dijo Loki, ladeando la cabeza y mirando a Thor por debajo de sus pestañas. 

–Como una puta necesitando una verga. 

Loki se negó a morder el anzuelo y enojarse. Sus ojos pesadamente grumosos recorrieron desde el pecho de Thor al apretado estómago, y luego más abajo, a su gruesa erección. Humedeciendo sus labios, volvió a mirar el rostro de Thor y separó las piernas. No necesitaba decir nada. Sus ojos decían todo por él. Ven aquí. Fóllame. Sabes que lo quieres. 

Antes de Loki lo notara, Thor estaba sobre él, aplastándolo bajo su cuerpo pesado. 

–Tú –dijo entre dientes antes de besar a Loki, una y otra vez. Dios. Loki curvó una mano alrededor del cuello de Thor y metió la mano entre ellos para agarrar la polla de Thor. 

–En–murmuró, tratando de guiarla en su interior–... entra. 

–Lubricante –dijo Thor, chupando sus labios. Era algo hilarante que ambos estuvieran reducidos a palabras monosílabas con tanta rapidez. 

–No importa –Loki jadeó mientras la cabeza de la polla tanteaba su agujero. Estaba todavía un poco resbaladizo de la noche anterior, el lubricante era de larga duración y difícil de limpiar–. Fóllame. 

–No seas tonto –Thor logró decir, pero sus caderas ya se estaban moviendo, su polla moliéndose en él hasta que la cabeza finalmente entró. Loki jadeó, su mirada ampliada y vidriosa y sus dedos clavándose en la espalda de Thor. Dios, la polla de Thor en él se sentía increíble, tan jodidamente perfecta, su circunferencia estirándolo hasta el límite, el placer mezclándose con dolor, y el dolor convirtiéndose en placer. 

Con un gemido, Thor dejó caer la cabeza al lado de la de Loki en la almohada, y empezó a joderlo con envestidas urgentes. Retorciéndose, Loki envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Thor, quejidos saliendo de su boca cada vez que la polla dentro de él golpeaba su próstata. 

No era sexo; era necesidad, algo que ambos ansiaban y necesitaban. Era sucio, rápido y descarado, un choque de cuerpos, dientes y labios, y deseo, tanto deseo que le provocaba mareo, vértigo, y desvergüenza. Sus sentidos sobreestimulados hasta el punto en que él tenía el pensamiento irracional de que podría morir si no se corría. Thor empujaba, fuerte, una y otra vez, y Loki aguantaba, murmurando algo ininteligible y disfrutando entre jadeos, y las envestidas calientes, perfectas, y los gruñidos de Thor y el conocimiento de que sí, joder sí, esto era lo que necesitaban. 

Su orgasmo fue aterrador por su intensidad y Loki jaló a Thor más cerca mientras se corría, apretándose fuerte alrededor de la polla de Thor. Los espasmos eran tan potentes que podría haber caído de la cama si Thor no hubiera estado sujetándolo abajo. Thor se estrelló contra él unas cuantas veces más y se quedó inmóvil sobre él, deshuesado y pesado y tan malditamente perfecto. Loki gimió de placer, apretando sus brazos alrededor de él. 

El silencio en la habitación era ensordecedor. 

A diferencia de la primera vez, esta vez, ninguno de ellos se quedó dormido. Ambos estaban completamente despiertos. Loki se quedó mirando al techo, sobre el hombro desnudo de Thor, y se preguntaba cómo se suponía que debería actuar. Sus piernas todavía estaban envueltas alrededor de las caderas de Thor. Loki pensó, no sin algo de humor, que por lo menos ahora sabían a ciencia cierta que su ingle estaba sin duda más que preparada para hacer ejercicios más vigorosos: no sentía ninguna molestia. 

Thor suspiró y luego su boca presionó contra un lado del cuello de Loki. Un beso suave. Otro. Y otro. 

Tristan sonrió. Había oído que el sexo dejaba a algunos hombres suaves y cariñosos después. Nunca había pensado que Thor sería uno de ellos, no parecía de ese tipo, pero al parecer Thor lo era. Loki de brazos cruzados ponderó si debería hacer algún comentario al respecto y avergonzar a Thor. No eran... los besos y toques suaves no se sentían horribles, pero él no podía perder una oportunidad tan maravillosa para burlarse de Thor, ¿verdad? 

–¿Quién sabría que el sexo podría convertirte en tal blandengue? –dijo con un resoplido. 

Los besos se detuvieron. 

Loki frunció los labios. 

–Eso suena bastante pretencioso viniendo de un tipo que me está abrazando como si fuera su osito de peluche –murmuró Thor. 

Sonrojándose, Loki desenredó sus brazos y piernas de Thor y frunció el ceño. 

–Aléjate de mí. Pesas una tonelada –Tan pronto como Thor salió de él, Loki se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño–. Usa el baño en el pasillo–lanzó por encima del hombro–. Apestas. 

–Siempre tienes que tener la última palabra, ¿Eh? 

Loki abrió la puerta del baño, se volvió a mirar a Thor, que estaba sentado en la cama con una mirada oscura en su rostro. Loki sonrió y le lanzó un beso–. Siempre. 

Thor lo miró con extrañeza y Loki rápidamente cerró la puerta y se encogió. El sexo debe haber jodido su cerebro también.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta vez nos encontramos con Thor y Loki en una historia que es UA, Los personajes son bastante similares en carácter a los originales, por eso he adaptado esta parte al Thorki, para quienes leen esta historia sin leer las anteriores, el apellido de Loki cambia ya que es adoptado, no por los Odison esta vez, pero en si sigue siendo un Laufeyson, cosa que verán mas adelante. Thor y Loki no son hermanos en esta ocasión, pero siguen siendo igual de adorables y calientes juntos.

Dos semanas después 

–Hey –dijo Thor, cerrando y bloqueando de la puerta principal. 

Lydia levantó la vista del montón de cartas en su regazo y sonrió. 

–Hey –miró con incertidumbre las llaves en la mano de Thor. 

–Pedí una llave de repuesto después de que el principito se quedó dormido por tercera vez y no podía molestarse en salir de la cama para abrir la puerta –explicó Thor, poniendo sus llaves en el bolsillo. 

Lydia resopló. 

–Eso es más o menos como me dieron una llave de repuesto –miró a Thor con curiosidad–. Pero pensé que ya te habías ido y venido hoy. Me pareció que la sesión de entrenamiento fue por la mañana. 

Se encogió de hombros, Thor se acercó. 

–Me pareció que era tu día de descanso. 

Lydia le lanzó una mirada afilada, pero no hizo comentarios sobre el cambio de tema. 

–Estoy un poco atrasada en el correo de los fans. Tengo que terminar de pasar por estos y facilitar a los no espeluznantes a Loki para responder. 

Eso le dio a Thor pausa. 

–¿En realidad lo hace por sí mismo? 

Ella sonrió. 

–Lo sé, ¿Verdad? No suena como él, pero supongo que acaricia su ego leer todas las cartas que llegan. 

–Hmm –Thor cogió una de las cartas. Echó una ojeada a través de ella y negó con la cabeza. A veces se olvidaba de lo famoso que era Loki. 

–¿Thor? 

Miró hacia arriba y encontró a Lydia mordiéndose el labio. 

–¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –dijo. 

–Por supuesto. 

Lydia vaciló antes de decir lentamente. 

–Loki ha sido extraño últimamente. 

Después de un momento, Thor preguntó. 

–¿Extraño? 

–Ha sido... distraído y simplemente extraño. Por ejemplo, yo llegue cuatro minutos tarde ayer y ¡Ni siquiera ha dicho nada! 

–Son tan sólo cuatro minutos, Lydia –dijo Thor, mirando hacia atrás en la carta–. No es el fin del mundo. 

–Vamos, ¡Lo conoces! ¡Él está constantemente aburrido y le vuelve loco amenazarme con despedirme por las razones más tontas. ¡Pero esta vez no molestó en absoluto! 

Thor se río. 

–¿No deberías estar contenta de que no lo hizo? 

–P-por supuesto que estoy. Es simplemente extraño. 

– No es que extraño –dijo. 

–Pero eso no es todo. Creo que está viendo a alguien. 

Poco a poco, Thor levantó la vista de la carta. 

–¿Viendo a alguien? 

Lydia asintió. 

–¿No le has visto el cuello? ¿Los chupones? Solía burlarse cuando veía chupones en alguien y ahora está... 

–Loki está lo suficientemente en forma para tener relaciones sexuales –dijo Thor, poniendo la carta sobre la mesa–. Eso es lo único que me importa –Miró hacía arriba–. ¿Está en casa? Necesito hablar con él. 

–Lo está –dijo ella, volviendo su atención a la correspondencia de los fans. 

Thor subió las escaleras, aliviado de que no tuviera que responder más de sus preguntas. Él nunca había estado cómodo mintiendo. A él le gustaba Lydia y mentirle no le sentaba bien. Por supuesto, técnicamente no había mentido. Loki no salía con nadie. Ellos solo tenían sexo. A veces. 

Thor casi se río en voz alta. ¿A veces? Más como todos los días. A veces, dos veces al día. La peor parte era que no podían mantenerlo estrictamente en la habitación. Como ayer, en el medio de una discusión Loki agarró su cabeza y tiró de él para un hambriento, brusco beso y la verga de Thor de alguna manera terminó en la boca de Loki. En las últimas dos semanas, esos pequeños incidentes habían sucedido con una preocupante, cada vez mayor frecuencia e intensidad. 

Por eso tenía que acabar con ello. Su arreglo sin condiciones estaba sangrando en su relación profesional. No importaba lo que se dijo, no estaba bien empezar a besar los muslos de Loki durante un masaje deportivo. No lo era. Su falta de profesionalismo cuando se trataba de Loki era enredado. No podía seguir así. Al menos él ya había tomado medidas para poner fin a esto. Para empezar, se las había arreglado para no tocar a Loki este día. 

El día no ha terminado todavía, su voz interior dijo con sarcasmo. Su voz interior sonaba perturbadoramente como Loki últimamente. 

Thor trató de ignorarla. No estaba aquí para eso. No le había mentido a Lydia, realmente necesitaba hablar con Loki. Castiel lo había llamado y le preguntó sobre el progreso de Loki. Al parecer, los de arriba del club querían a Loki de nuevo en el terreno de juego, y aunque Castiel no dejó que lo acosaran, le pidió a Thor acelerar el programa de rehabilitación de Loki si Loki estaba listo. Por eso estaba Thor aquí: hablar. Y nada más. 

Loki estaba en su habitación, sentado en el sofá con una tablet en sus manos. Él no levantó la vista cuando entró Thor. 

Al cerrar la puerta, Thor dijo– Castiel quiere acelerar tú programa de rehabilitación. 

–Ya era hora –dijo Loki, con los ojos todavía en su tablet–. ¿Y no podrías haber llamado para decirme eso? 

Thor abrió la boca y la cerró. 

–Vete –dijo Loki–. No me gusta cuando la gente me mira. 

Thor lo estudió. Loki parecía... enojado. 

–Lydia cree que estás viendo a alguien –Loki resopló sin levantar la vista de su tablet. 

Thor se acercó y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. 

–Mírame cuando te estoy hablando. 

–¿Por qué? 

"Porque cuando estoy en la habitación, siempre debes mirarme a mí". Thor tuvo que morderse la lengua para pararse de decir eso. ¿Qué demonios? 

–Mírame –dijo Thor de nuevo. 

Loki levantó sus ojos azul-verdoso, y una oleada de deseo golpeó a Thor tan fuerte y rápido que atrapó su aliento en su garganta. Si creyera en esas cosas, él habría pensado que el niño era un incubo, porque no había nada racional sobre este embriagador querer y este deseo de besar esa boca con el ceño fruncido y poseer. Él no lo entendía, no podía explicarlo o racionalizarlo. Esto era ridículo. No era él. 

No era este hombre. No sería este hombre. 

–Deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer –dijo Loki de mal humor–. Y, ¿Pensé que habíamos terminado por hoy? 

–Lo hemos hecho. 

Loki arqueó una ceja, todo arrogancia altiva. 

–Déjame, entonces. ¿No ves que estoy ocupado? Yo no tengo tiempo para ti. 

Nadie podía meterse bajo su piel como Loki. 

Poniendo una mano sobre el respaldo del sofá, Thor se inclinó hacia abajo, así que estaban cara a cara. 

–¿Qué te pasa, mocoso? –dijo, su voz más suave de lo que había previsto. 

Loki tragó antes de mirarle 

–Nada. Simplemente no me gusta que asumas que eres quien lleva la voz cantante. No estoy de humor para ti. Si crees que puedes venir aquí siempre que lo deseas y meter la verga en mí, piénsalo de nuevo –Sus labios estaban fruncidos, el de abajo empujando hacia fuera. 

–No estoy aquí para tener relaciones sexuales –dijo Thor, arrastrando sus ojos de esa boca–. Te dije ayer que fue la última vez. 

Humor cruzó el rostro de Loki y desapareció. 

–¿Cómo me dijiste el día antes de ayer? ¿Y el día antes de eso? 

La mandíbula de Thor se apretó. 

–Esta vez va en serio. No te he tocado hoy, ¿Verdad? –Loki le dio una mirada viciosa. 

Thor se quedó inmóvil como si le ocurriera algo. 

–Querías que te tocara –Esa no era una pregunta. 

Poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de Thor, Loki trató de empujarlo. 

–Te dije que te fueras –Thor no se movió. Su mano se encontraba en la mejilla de Loki. 

–¿Querías que te besara? –Su voz se convirtió en un tono áspera mientras se inclinaba. Tal vez un beso más. Solo uno. Muy corto. Y entonces acabarían. 

–No –dijo Loki, sus manos en movimiento hasta el pecho de Thor. 

–Por lo general eres un mentiroso mejor que esto –Thor murmuró antes de moldear sus bocas. Ambos gimieron, enterrando las manos en el cabello del otro mientras se besaban profundamente. ¿Había sido sólo un día? Demasiado maldito tiempo. 

–Loki, he terminado el… 

Ellos se apartaron, respirando con dificultad. 

Lydia estaba en la puerta, con los ojos muy abiertos y docenas de cartas a sus pies. 

–Oh –dijo débilmente. 

–Si le dices a alguien –dijo Loki con fuerza–. Me aseguraré de que nunca encuentres otro trabajo. 

Lydia palideció. 

Suspirando, Thor se apretó el puente de la nariz. 

–Lydia, por favor espérame abajo –Ella prácticamente corrió fuera de la habitación y Thor se volvió hacia Loki–. El chantaje no es la forma normal de las personas de lidiar con cada situación. 

Loki se puso en pie. 

–Pero tengo que hablar con ella y asegurarme de que ella… 

Thor lo agarró y lo volteó. 

– Tú no vas a ninguna parte. No vas a amenazarla. 

Loki se limitó a mirarlo con los ojos abiertos, moviendo la cabeza una y otra vez. Él estaba hiperventilando. 

–Cálmate –dijo Thor con firmeza, pero no sin amabilidad, apretando los hombros de Loki. –Nada pasará. Ella no le dirá a nadie. Voy a tratar con ello. Lo prometo. 

La respiración de Loki se niveló un poco, y los temblores se detuvieron, pero esos ojos... Maldita sea. Thor se inclinó y rozó sus labios contra Loki. 

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles. Loki exhaló temblorosamente. 

Thor se retiró y salió de la habitación. Se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras tomaba las escaleras hacia abajo. Se estaba volviendo loco. Loco. Sangrienta locura. 

Lydia estaba de pie en medio de la sala de estar, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Su cara era sombría, sus ojos marrones llenos de juicio. 

Thor suspiró, cansado de la conversación antes de que comenzara. 

–No es lo que parece. 

–Vaya, ¿De verdad? Yo sé lo que vi –Ella sacudió la cabeza, mirando con incredulidad–. No puedo, no puedo creerte. Pensé que podrías ver el pequeño horrible monstruo que es. 

La expresión vulnerable, presa de pánico, de Loki pasó por su mente. Thor la apartó, irracionalmente deseando que él nunca la hubiera visto. Había visto Loki vulnerables antes, por supuesto, Loki siempre se veía suave y vulnerable (y hermoso) después de que Thor le azotaba (que era la razón por la que Thor trató de no hacerlo demasiado a menudo, no importaba lo mucho que ambos disfrutaron), pero esto era diferente. Podía excusar la oleada de proteccionismo después de azotar a Loki como un efecto secundario; esto no se podía excusar con la misma facilidad. 

–Mira –dijo Thor–. Lo que viste, es decir... Es complicado. 

–No me digas. ¿Qué pasa con Jane? 

–No tiene nada que ver con ella. No la estoy engañando. Tenemos una relación abierta, la hemos tenido por mucho tiempo. Esto no hace daño a nadie. 

La frente de Lydia se arrugó. 

–¿Una relación abierta? ¿Tan cerca de la boda? 

Thor dio un encogimiento de hombros. 

–Somos adultos. A menudo no nos vemos el uno a otro durante meses debido a nuestros trabajos. Tenemos necesidades. Una relación abierta siempre ha funcionado para nosotros. Hasta la boda podemos dormir con otras personas. 

Una expresión de desconcierto apareció en el rostro de Lydia. 

–No entiendo. Si una relación abierta funciona tan bien para ti, ¿Por qué se van a casar y ser exclusivos? 

–Por muchas razones. 

Thor pensó en su conversación con Jane medio año antes. No hubo una gran propuesta. Ni él ni Jane era del tipo sentimental, romántico. Ambos eran personas racionales, que se amaban y que sabían hace años que iban a terminar casándose con el tiempo. Ellos simplemente se habían sentado y discutido. Estuvieron de acuerdo en que era el momento adecuado: ambos habían cumplido treinta años ese año, y era probablemente el tiempo para asentarse. Sus familias los habían presionado para atar el nudo durante años. Jane quería niños. A Thor no le importarían los niños; a decir verdad, ahora que todos sus hermanos se habían ido, la casa se sentía demasiado grande para un solo hombre. Además, Jane estaría recibiendo una promoción pronto y un trabajo de escritorio, por lo que todas las estrellas se alinearon. El momento era perfecto. Nunca habían cuestionado si iban a dejar de dormir con otras personas después de casarse. Ambos tomaban en serio el matrimonio, que era por qué había sido pospuesto durante tanto tiempo. 

Thor volvió a mirar a Lydia. 

–Hay muchas razones, pero sobre todo, creemos en la monogamia en el matrimonio. Esta-esta cosa con Loki no hace daño a nadie y no va a cambiar nada. 

–¿Estás seguro de eso? 

–Sí. 

–Todo bien. Lo siento por llegar a conclusiones, entonces –Ella todavía tenía el ceño fruncido–. Es sólo que... No puedo creer que estés poniendo en peligro tu relación por él. 

–No voy a poner en peligro nada. Si Jane me pregunta, le diré. No tengo nada que esconder. Es sólo sexo y el sexo no significa nada –En todo caso, Jane pensaría que era muy divertido y que estaba teniendo una crisis de mediana edad temprana. 

–Yo ni siquiera sabía que bateabas de esa manera. 

–Esa es la cosa. No hago –Thor se frotó los ojos con cansancio–. Él simplemente empuja todos los botones correctos -equivocados- en mí. 

Ella resopló. 

–Empuja todos los botones equivocados en mí también, pero tú no me ves chupando sus labios –Ella sacudió la cabeza–. No puedo creer que puedas estar atraído por un pedazo de mierda como ese. ¡En realidad él está amenazando con arruinar mi carrera! –Su cara se puso roja, sus ojos brillantes–. ¡Veremos al respecto! 

Thor se tensó. 

–No le digas a nadie que es gay. Sabes que destruiría su carrera. 

Le miró rebelde. 

–Bueno. ¡Eso le servirá bien! 

–No eres tan rencorosa, Lydia –dijo Thor con calma–. Eres mejor que eso. Olvídate de sus amenazas. No era más que miedo y quería protegerse a sí mismo. No quería decirlo de verdad. 

Lydia se le quedó mirando como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez. 

–Oh, Dios mío –Había una gran decepción en su rostro. Decepción, horror y compasión–. Cariño, aléjate de él antes de que sea demasiado tarde–Y con eso, se fue, taconeando con fuerza por la madera dura. 

Le tomó a Thor un momento para registrar el significado de lo que ella estaba dando a entender, y casi se río. La siguió fuera de la casa. 

–Si realmente crees lo que yo creo que querías decir, estás siendo ridícula –dijo cuándo se encontró con ella. 

–Ah, ¿Sí? –dijo Lydia, su voz llena de sarcasmo–. Antes de que te des cuenta, estarás diciendo lo buena persona que es. Por favor. Dios, hombres. ¿Es tan bueno en chupar la polla? 

–No seas tonta –dijo Thor–. Él no es definitivamente la persona más agradable alrededor. Es un mocoso total, pero no es un crimen. He conocido peores. He tenido clientes mucho peores que él. No sé por qué lo odias tanto. 

–¿Por qué? –Ella se detuvo y se volvió hacia él– Está bien, te voy a decir por qué. Desde el primer día que me contrató, me ha tratado como una esclava que está ahí para su diversión. No soy una persona para él. Soy un saco de boxeo para su temperamento cuando se cansa de pretender ser el Chico de Oro. Gasta todas sus frustraciones en mí. Tiene un sentido del humor muy cruel y nunca le importa que pudiera herir mis sentimientos. Y lo peor es, que siempre tengo que aguantar y no decir nada, ¡Porque necesito este trabajo! No soy como tú, soy un don nadie y no puedo dejarlo sólo porque quiero. No me gusta trabajar para él, pero necesito el dinero, y ¡No puedo dejarlo porque es una verga rica que tiene todo tan malditamente fácil! –Ella parecía al borde de las lágrimas. Lágrimas de rabia–. Y me pone enferma que la mayoría de la gente no tiene ni idea de cuán mala persona con malas intenciones es. Pensé que podía ser a causa de lo que él es, pensé que eras como yo, pero ahora te ha engañado, también. 

–No, no lo hace –dijo Thor–. Y para ser justos, no creo que él siempre lo tuvo fácil. Es un huérfano. 

Ella se burló. 

–Oh sí, la tarjeta 'pobre huérfano’. Por favor. El público le pone arriba, pero es sólo una historia lacrimógena para conseguir la simpatía de la gente. 

Thor se preguntó por qué no se había dado cuenta antes del alcance de la amargura y animosidad de Lydia hacia Loki. Sus ocurrencias siempre habían parecido más sarcásticas y divertidas. 

–Sí, pero no es necesariamente una mentira –dijo. 

–Cariño, te está chupando el cerebro a través de tu pene. 

–No está haciendo tal cosa –dijo Thor con una mueca. 

–Lo hace –dijo entre dientes–. Deberías saberlo mejor. Es feo, Thor. Es feo en el interior, confía en mí en esto. Él no tiene cualidades rescatables y todas las personas que realmente lo conoce saben eso. ¿Por qué crees que no tiene amigos reales? ¿Ninguna relación significativa, a pesar de toda su fama y aspecto? ¡Incluso su propio hermano no lo soporta! Nadie lo quiere como persona. Él puede tener un aspecto hermoso, pero es tóxico, superficial y falso. Detrás de su hermosa fachada, no hay alma. Deja el trabajo antes de que envenene tu mente más allá. 

Thor mordió el interior de su mejilla. Ella estaba empezando a irritarle, a pesar de que había tenido pensamientos similares, no hace mucho tiempo. 

–Estás siendo melodramática. Tengo todo bajo control. 

–Sí, vi la forma en que tenías todo bajo control cuando tenías tu lengua en su garganta. 

–Mira –dijo Thor, su voz más recortada de lo que le hubiera gustado– Aprecio tu preocupación, pero tengo todo bajo control. Te estoy pidiendo que guardes silencio al respecto. Si no es por su bien, entonces por el mío. Por favor. Yo realmente lo apreciaría. 

Lydia frunció los labios. 

–Todo bien. Pero recuerda lo que dije. Es un pedazo de mierda tóxica  
y no vale la pena los problemas. 

–Voy a mantener esto en mente –Thor arrancó y se dirigió de nuevo a la casa, desenroscando los dedos y flexionándolos. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué sus palabras lo habían frotado por el camino equivocado. No estaba completamente equivocado. 

¿Y por qué no le había dicho que él y Loki terminaron? Debido a que terminaron. 

–¿Qué ha dicho? –Loki pidió el momento en que entró en la casa. 

Por poco evitando chocar contra él, Thor cerró la puerta. Loki estaba masticando el labio, sus ojos cautelosos y ansiosos. 

–Ella se comprometió a no decir nada –dijo Thor. 

–No confío en ella –Apareció un profundo surco entre las cejas de Loki–. Ella me odia. 

–Si fueras más amable con ella, no habrías tenido ninguna razón para preocuparte. 

Loki se echó a reír. 

–Tengo que ser amable con todo el mundo todo el tiempo. ¿Sabes lo agotador que es? Yo le pago una cantidad obscena de dinero por el privilegio de no ser amable con ella. 

–¿Es una cláusula en su contrato? –dijo Thor, impresionado. 

Loki frunció el ceño, como si el pensamiento nunca se le había ocurrido. 

–Bueno no. ¿Tenía que haberlo sido? 

Thor no pudo evitar reírse. 

–Eres increíble –Él lo agarró por la camisa y lo arrastró a un beso. El mocoso suspiró y todo, pero se fundió con él, sus manos agarraron el pelo de Thor, sus suaves labios afelpados abriéndose con avidez haciendo palpitar el pene de Thor. Jesús, esa boca. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan venenoso tuviera una boca tan dulce? 

Thor gruñó cuando Loki tomó su boca. 

–Piso de arriba, lubricante –dijo Loki, enrojecido y tan malditamente bonito que le dolía mirarlo y no tenerlo. 

Loki agarró la mano de Thor y lo arrastró escaleras arriba. 

Y Thor lo dejó. Por supuesto que sí. Hijo de puta, el niño realmente estaba chupándole el cerebro a través de su pene. 

Pero esta era la última vez, prometió mientras empujaba a Loki en la cama. 

"Mentiroso", dijo la voz de Loki en su cabeza cuando el cuerpo de Loki le contuvo, apretado, dulce y abrasador.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta vez nos encontramos con Thor y Loki en una historia que es UA, Los personajes son bastante similares en carácter a los originales, por eso he adaptado esta parte al Thorki, para quienes leen esta historia sin leer las anteriores, el apellido de Loki cambia ya que es adoptado, no por los Odison esta vez, pero en si sigue siendo un Laufeyson, cosa que verán mas adelante. Thor y Loki no son hermanos en esta ocasión, pero siguen siendo igual de adorables y calientes juntos.

–Ve más despacio. Estás corriendo demasiado rápido. Y recuerda lo que te dije acerca de tu técnica de carrera. 

Loki puso los ojos, aunque Thor estaba detrás de él y no podía verlo. 

–Soy un deportista profesional. ¡Te haré saber que mi técnica de carrera es perfecta! 

–Las caderas están detrás de tus pies otra vez –dijo Thor. 

Mirando hacia atrás, Loki captó la mirada de Thor y sonrió –Tal vez deberías centrarte en mi técnica de carrera y dejar de mirar mis caderas. Se dio la vuelta y continuó corriendo, deseando poder retirarlo. ¿Cerebro podrido por sexo? Al punto. Ellos estaban entrenando, por el amor de Dios. No se suponía que tocaran el tema -lo que sea que esta cosa era- mientras estaban corriendo. En este momento eran un paciente y su fisioterapeuta, y lo que hacían a veces después, no se suponía que interfiriera con las sesiones de entrenamiento y su relación profesional. Por supuesto su relación profesional nunca había sido muy profesional, para empezar, pero después del fiasco con Lydia la semana pasada, tenían que tener más cuidado. La guarra tonta ahora estaba siempre alrededor, metiendo la nariz donde no debía. Observaba sus sesiones de entrenamiento en el gimnasio con ojos sospechosos, cautelosos, como si quisiera mantener alejado a Thor de las garras del mal que era Loki. Era   
algo divertido al principio, pero se había convertido rápidamente en molesto y frustrante. Loki le habría disparado ya, pero Thor le había convencido de lo contrario. Thor tenía razón: era más probable que le dijera a la gente acerca de su sexualidad si Loki la despedía. Pero eso no significaba que Loki estaba feliz por tenerla a su alrededor. 

–Concéntrate en las caderas, y los pies se harán cargo de sí mismos–dijo Thor, su tono frío y muy profesional. Thor había estado haciendo un gran esfuerzo para ser profesional en torno a él. Lo que Lydia había dicho claramente le golpeó un nervio. Loki no era estúpido: era obvio que Thor quería lo que había entre ellos terminado. Obviamente Loki quería lo mismo. Obviamente. 

Ahora sólo tenían que encontrar la manera de parar. 

–El golpe del pie es sólo el resultado final de las otras cosas que suceden más arriba en la cadena cinética –Thor dijo. 

–Sí, lo que sea –dijo Loki, mirando a su alrededor. El parque estaba vacío a una hora tan ridículamente temprana. Le robó una mirada a Thor y eligió el camino que conducía al bosque. 

–Loki –La advertencia en la voz de Thor era inconfundible. 

Loki la ignoró y continuó corriendo, sabiendo que Thor le seguiría. Él estaría enojado, pero le seguiría. Siempre lo hacía. 

Loki se salió de la ruta y se detuvo en un pequeño claro en el bosque. Apoyando su mejilla contra el tronco de un árbol, Loki cerró los ojos, aspirando el olor fresco del polvo y la primavera. 

–Loki –dijo Thor, su voz tensa y enfadada. 

Un cuerpo firme presionó contra Loki y los labios familiares se arrastraron por su mejilla, los rastrojos rascándole la piel sensible.   
Loki se estremeció. 

–¿No eres propietario de una buena máquina de afeitar? –se quejó, apoyándose de nuevo en el calor de Thor. Era una mañana fría; eso era todo. 

–¿Crees que eres sutil? –dijo Thor, su mano deslizándose bajo la sudadera con capucha de Loki y acariciando su vientre desnudo. 

"No. Sólo necesito tus labios y manos sobre mí!". 

Loki hizo una mueca por hilo de sus pensamientos y dijo de mala gana: 

–Nadie te obligó a que me siguieras aquí. 

Thor se río, como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso. 

–Tú sabías que te seguiría –Thor acarició el oído de Loki, la mano sobre su estómago cayendo en los pantalones de chándal de Loki y ahuecando su pene semi-duro. Loki gimió. 

–Por supuesto que te seguiría –Thor dijo entre dientes, masturbándole con trazos gruesos– Eres una sirena con sangre. 

–Las sirenas eran mujeres –dijo Loki incoherentemente, deslizando sus ojos cerrados. 

–Las sirenas eran criaturas hermosas que atraían a los hombres tontos a la muerte. 

Loki sonrió. 

–Estoy halagado –gimió cuando Thor sacó su mano. 

Thor le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y murmuró con voz ronca –Quiero estar en ti, cara de muñeca. Pero no ahora. No aquí. 

Un gemido escapó de los labios de Loki. 

¿Por qué no? Había pasado casi un día desde que habían tenido relaciones sexuales. 

–No me llames así –dijo tardíamente, tratando de recomponerse. 

Thor tomó una respiración profunda y dio un paso atrás. 

–Vamos –dijo enérgicamente– Tienes una milla más para correr. 

Loki miró la erección tentando sus pantalones de chándal y lo miró. 

–Sádico. 

Thor sonrió. 

Él quería besar esa sonrisa de su cara. 

Loki se congeló. 

–¿Qué? –dijo Thor, frunciendo el ceño un poco. 

–Nada – Loki corrió lejos. 

* * * * * 

–¿Por qué vives aquí? 

Loki abrió un ojo y miró a Thor. 

–¿Eh? –murmuró, todavía un poco aturdido después de su orgasmo. El corazón de Thor latía uniformemente bajo su mejilla, ya no martilleaba. 

–Esta es una buena casa –dijo Thor, su voz todavía un poco ronca–. Pero no es exactamente el tipo de casa en la que las celebridades viven. 

–Sabes que yo no hago conversaciones de almohada –dijo Loki, cerrando los ojos de nuevo. 

–Tu cabeza está en mi pecho, por lo que técnicamente, no conversación de almohada. 

Loki pellizcó el lado de Thor. 

–No eres divertido. 

Los dedos de Thor cardaron su pelo, las uñas romas rascando el cuero cabelludo de Loki. Dios. Tan bueno. Loki suspiró suavemente y murmuró– Pero si quieres saberlo, yo solía ser dueño de una mansión muy elegante. La compré sólo porque pude. 

–¿Solías ser? 

–La vendí. 

–¿Por qué? 

Loki hizo una mueca. Había comprado la mansión por una razón:   
para tener una casa más elegante que la de su padre y restregárselo en la cara. Pero no le había llevado mucho tiempo darse cuenta de lo poco convincente que era. Laufey Laufeyson no lo sabría y no le importaría incluso si lo hiciera. 

–Fue una buena inversión –dijo Loki, abriendo los ojos. Él le sonrió a Thor – Se vendió por el doble del precio a un multimillonario ruso que estaba ansioso por comprar la casa de una estrella del fútbol. Un idiota. Había vivido una semana en esa casa. 

Thor sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa. 

–Eres… 

–Muy inteligente, lo sé –dijo Loki, frotando su mejilla contra su pecho de Thor y bostezando. 

Thor se le quedó mirando. 

–¿Qué? –Loki murmuró con una sonrisa adormilada. 

Thor salió a toda prisa de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. 

–Me tengo que ir –dijo más o menos, cerrando la cremallera de sus pantalones vaqueros. 

Loki parpadeó hacia él. No era como si Thor se quedara cada noche, se quedó solo cuando el sexo se prolongó hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando estaba demasiado gastado para salir. Como esta noche. 

–Son las dos de la mañana –dijo Loki. 

–Precisamente –dijo Thor, deslizándose en su chaqueta. Y luego se había ido. 

Con el ceño fruncido, Loki se dio la vuelta y enterró el rostro en la almohada. Olía a Thor. Era molesto. Loki consideró conseguir otra almohada, pero parecía demasiado esfuerzo. Ésta tendría que valer.   
Cerró los ojos, respiró, y se dejó llevar lejos.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta vez nos encontramos con Thor y Loki en una historia que es UA, Los personajes son bastante similares en carácter a los originales, por eso he adaptado esta parte al Thorki, para quienes leen esta historia sin leer las anteriores, el apellido de Loki cambia ya que es adoptado, no por los Odison esta vez, pero en si sigue siendo un Laufeyson, cosa que verán mas adelante. Thor y Loki no son hermanos en esta ocasión, pero siguen siendo igual de adorables y calientes juntos.

Dos días más tarde, Thor se encontró cara a cara con Lydia por primera vez desde que se había enterado de ellos. 

–¿Todavía estas seguro de que tienes todo bajo control? –dijo Lydia después de Loki desapareció escaleras arriba para tomar una ducha. 

Thor miró y dijo: –Sí. 

–¿Has visto la forma en que lo miras? –Él ni siquiera quería saber. 

–Déjalo ir, Lydia –dijo con un suspiro, dejándose caer en el sofá. 

Lydia le dio una mirada terca se había vuelto muy familiarizado. 

–¿Por qué sigues aquí? Es tarde. 

Thor se encontró con sus ojos de manera constante. 

–Tuvimos que acelerar el programa de rehabilitación de Loki. Él tiene sesiones de entrenamiento dos veces al día ahora. 

Ella frunció los labios, claramente no creer en él. 

–Pero… 

–Mira, yo no quiero ser grosero, pero no es asunto tuyo –dijo tan suavemente como pudo. No era especialmente suave. Lydia le gustaba, lo hacía, pero él estaba harto de su constante interferencia. En realidad, no estaba de humor para otra queja sobre la maldad de Loki y cómo Thor debería poner fin a esto. 

Él no necesita ningún recordatorio. Sabía lo que debía hacer, lo había sabido todo el tiempo. Ejecutarlo era un poco difícil de alcanzar. 

–Lo siento –dijo ella, torpemente–. Sé que puedo pasarme un poco. Está bien, voy a irme. No es como si fuera bienvenida aquí. Me sorprende que no me saque fuera ya. 

–Estoy tratando de evitar que te despida, pero no estás ayudando, ya sabes. 

Ella le dio una mirada extraña. 

–¿Él realmente te escucha? 

Thor se encogió de hombros. 

–No es tan descabellado como parece. 

Silencio. 

Podía ver lo mucho que quería discutir con él. Por fin, ella suspiró 

–Está bien, ya conoces mi opinión. No voy a decirlo una vez más – Ella tomó su bolso– Dile que su relaciones públicas dijo que sería bueno si se tomara algo con Darcy Peyton en algún restaurante de lujo esta noche para celebrar. 

–¿Celebrar qué? 

–Su cumpleaños –dijo Lydia, cerrando la puerta tras ella. 

¿Era el cumpleaños de Loki? 

Thor frunció el ceño. La rutina de Loki no había cambiado en absoluto. No hubo llamadas telefónicas, ni amigos o familiares felicitándolo, no hubo regalos. Nada. Loki actuó como si fuera un día normal. 

Después de unos minutos, escuchó el ruido de pies descalzos en la planta baja y se preparó mentalmente. 

–¿Ella se fue? –Loki dijo, limpiando su torso con una toalla blanca grande, mullida. Sólo llevaba un par de pantalones cortos, montando bajos en sus caderas. 

–Sí –dijo Thor, arrastrando los ojos lejos– Ella dijo que tú relaciones públicas que dijo que tomes algo con Darcy Peyton en un restaurante esta noche. 

Una mirada de confusión apareció en el rostro de Loki. 

–¿Quién es Darcy Peyton? 

El tono de Thor era neutro –¿Tal vez tu acompañante? 

Las cejas de Loki se levantaron por un momento, luego su expresión se aclaró. 

–Correcto. Probablemente –Él hizo una mueca–. No estoy del todo en un estado de ánimo para vagina –vio a Thor con hambre una vez más, lamiendo sus labios carnosos–. Prefiero tener tu polla. 

El pene en cuestión se contrajo en los pantalones de Thor, saltando a media asta. Thor hizo una mueca, maldiciendo por dentro, pero sin sorpresa. Cuando estaba alrededor de Loki, no tenía el control de su pene. No importa que ya hubieran tenido relaciones sexuales por la mañana antes de la llegada de Lydia. Él no tenía la intención hacerlo, pero Loki lo había mirado enrojecido y con sueño y suave, y Thor no había sido capaz de resistirse a tocarlo. Muy, muy patético. 

–No sabía que hoy es tu cumpleaños –dijo Thor duramente, tratando de recomponerse. Ceder a su debilidad una vez al día era bastante malo. Él podía alejarse sin poner su pene en el niño una vez más. El podría. 

–Es un día como cualquier otro –dijo Loki, paseando su camino hacia Thor–. Nunca entendí por qué la gente hace un gran alboroto sobre ello. Creo que es algo que celebrar para los padres, pero mi madre está muerta, así que –Se sentó a horcajadas en muslos de Thor. 

–¿Qué hay de tu padre? 

La mano de Loki se detuvo en la cremallera de Thor. Una sombra cruzó su rostro antes de desabrochar la cremallera de los pantalones de Thor y meter su mano dentro. Thor siseó mientras los dedos delgados de Loki se envolvían alrededor de su pene. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para distraerse a sí mismo, estaba dolorosamente duro. 

–Él no dio una mierda sobre mí cuando yo tenía cinco años. Dudo mucho que daría una mierda por mi cumpleaños cuando tengo veintidós –Loki sonrió. No era una sonrisa agradable–. Tú y él tienen algo en común, ya sabes –Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la polla de Thor. 

–¿El qué? –Thor logró decir, con los ojos rodando hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza. 

–Es un culo prepotente. Más tarde descubrí que es un Conde –Loki río–. De todos modos, él estaba casado pero no pudo mantener su pene fuera de mi madre. Ella era muy bonita –Loki acarició el pene de Thor lentamente–. Sé que piensas que soy bonito. Me parezco mucho a ella, antes de que ella enfermara –Loki río–. Al menos no me puedes embarazar. 

Thoor se le quedó mirando. 

Luego les dio la vuelta y apretó sus labios contra Loki con suavidad. Loki se quedó inmóvil, su agarre en el pene de Thor alejándose. 

Thor lo besó suavemente, una y otra vez, el beso muy inocente en comparación con las cosas que habían hecho en el último mes. Dios, una boca tan dulce. La más dulce del mundo. 

Loki hizo un pequeño ruido y rompió el beso. Apretando el pene de Thor duro, lo miró. 

–¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? No soy tu sangrienta novia. Sólo date prisa y jódeme. 

Thor lo hizo. Por supuesto que sí. 

Cuando hundió el rostro en el cuello de Loki y empujó dentro de él, casi podía identificarse con ese pene que había embarazado a la madre de Loki. Si la madre de Loki había sido la mitad de embriagadora que su hijo... para vergüenza y disgusto de Thor, podía entender al tipo. 

Había una diferencia, sin embargo. Estaba claro que en algún momento el padre de Loki se había detenido. 

Thor ya no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta vez nos encontramos con Thor y Loki en una historia que es UA, Los personajes son bastante similares en carácter a los originales, por eso he adaptado esta parte al Thorki, para quienes leen esta historia sin leer las anteriores, el apellido de Loki cambia ya que es adoptado, no por los Odison esta vez, pero en si sigue siendo un Laufeyson, cosa que verán mas adelante. Thor y Loki no son hermanos en esta ocasión, pero siguen siendo igual de adorables y calientes juntos.

En cuanto a los cumpleaños, éste no era tan malo después de todo. El cuerpo de Loki dolía gratamente después del sexo y la segunda sesión de entrenamiento, pero un largo baño caliente lleno de sales aromáticas le refrescó. 

Cuando salió del baño, se sorprendió al encontrar a Thor descansando en el sofá delante de la televisión. 

–Pensé que ya te habías ido –dijo. 

Thor miró. 

–Le prometí a mi hermana que quedaría con ella después del trabajo y la llevara a Oxford. Ella trabaja muy cerca. No tiene sentido conducir a casa sólo para volver a conducir dentro de una hora. 

Loki se acurrucó más cerca y vaciló. Nunca supo cómo actuar con Thor en momentos como éste: cuando no estaban entrenando ni iban a joder. Había sido tan difícil encontrar el equilibrio correcto últimamente, las líneas se difuminaban. 

Se dio cuenta que no era el único que luchaba con ello. Cuando no estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales, Thor actuaba alrededor de él como siempre lo hacía, ligeramente burlón, un poco cínico y mandón, pero a veces, su comportamiento era... apagado. Loki ni siquiera entendía esos momentos cuando yacían el uno al lado del otro después del sexo, saciados y felices, y Thor pasaba los dedos a lo largo de la columna vertebral de Loki, acariciando su nuca, el pelo sudoroso. La gente decía y hacía cosas estúpidas después del sexo. Pero no era sólo durante el sexo. 

Thor se le quedó mirando. No sucedía muy a menudo, pero cuando pasaba, hacía que Loki se sintiera divertido en el interior. No le gustaba la sensación, porque era totalmente adicto a ella. Y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera podía culpar a Thor por el tratamiento caliente y frío: a veces se sentía tan necesitado del tacto de Thor que se encontró dando un paso más cerca de él cuando no estaban teniendo sexo. Entonces se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y atacaba a Thor con comentarios mordaces innecesariamente. 

Mierda. Esto nunca debería haber durado tanto como lo hizo. Hacía ya casi un mes. Nunca jodió con la misma persona durante tanto tiempo. ¿A quién quería engañar? Antes de Thor nunca había jodido con el mismo tipo   
dos veces. 

–¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche? –dijo Thor, sin mirarlo. Había apoyado sus manos detrás de la cabeza en ese gesto universal de chico, de aspecto muy masculino, relajado y casual. 

Loki atrapó su labio entre los dientes, mirando el espacio libre junto a Thor, y se dirigió con decisión hacia el sofá. Se dejó caer junto a Thor. 

–¿Qué estás viendo? 

–Regreso al futuro. 

Loki arrugó la nariz. 

–Aburrido. 

–No he pedido tu opinión. 

Loki se recostó, la pierna en equilibrio con la rodilla. Su pie desnudo presionado contra la pierna de Thor. 

–Pero es aburrido. Es mi cumpleaños y quiero ver otra cosa –Loki ocultó su sonrisa, consciente de que sonaba como un niño malcriado. Él no daba una mierda y sabía que Thor tampoco, ya sea: Thor no esperaba que él actúe diferente. Vivir bajo las expectativas de Thor siempre fue divertido. Con Thor, podía ser tan inmaduro y malicioso como quisiera. Él no tenía por qué ser agradable, de buen carácter y relajado. No tuvo que fingir. No tenía que ser nada. Se sentía... diferente. Libertador. Se sentía bien. 

–Hay otra televisión en la casa –dijo Thor, sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla. 

Loki frunció los labios, sintiéndose algo molesto de que Thor no le estaba prestando atención. Él presionó su pie más firmemente contra la pierna de Thor. 

Sin darle un vistazo, Thor atrapó el pie. 

–Deja de retorcerte –Él no quitó su mano. El pulgar de Thor comenzó a acariciar la parte inferior de su pie, distraídamente. 

Retorciéndose, Loki no pudo dejar de escapar una risa de sus labios. Era cosquilloso, siempre lo fue. 

Thor quitó la mano. 

Loki dejó de sonreír. Él lanzó una mirada de reojo a Thor y se mordió el labio. 

–Estoy aburrido –dijo, golpeando con los nudillos en el brazo de madera del sofá. Ruidosamente. 

Lo hizo por dos minutos completos (sip, los contó; demándenlo) antes de Thor finalmente dejara escapar un suspiro de exasperación. Thor se acercó y le agarró la mano. 

–Cállate –Puso la mano de Loki en el muslo de Loki, manteniéndolo en su lugar con su propia mano. 

Loki se quedó mirando la mano de Thor cubriendo la suya y luego en el brazo de Thor a su alrededor. Oh. El brazo de Thor se puso rígido, como si sólo ahora se diera cuenta de que efectivamente estaba abrazando a Loki. Unos segundos tensos pasaron. Thor claramente no sabía qué demonios debería hacer acerca de la situación en la que se había metido. 

Sus labios temblaron, Loki le dio la mano, así que estaban palma con palma. 

–Aw –el mierdecilla arrulló, entrelazando sus dedos–, ¡Aun estás en mi corazón! Creo que me voy a desmayar! 

–¿Tú tienes un corazón? –dijo Thor, su voz mezclada con diversión. Su brazo se relajó. 

–Está bien –dijo Loki, apretando los dedos de Thor– Sé que no puedes evitarlo. 

Poco a poco, Thor volvió la cabeza hacia él. 

–¿Qué? 

Loki asintió. 

– Está realmente bien. Te dije que soy irresistible. 

Thor sacudió la cabeza. 

–Eres… 

–¿Ingenioso, brillante, caliente? 

Riéndose, Thor le lanzó una mirada divertida. 

–¿Te sientes enamorado cuando miras tu reflejo? 

Sonriendo, Loki puso la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, su rostro sólo a pulgadas de distancia de Thor ahora. 

–¿Crees que soy narcisista? 

Thor le dio una extraña mirada. 

–Cumples todos los requisitos. 

Loki miró perezosamente. 

–Tal vez. Pero, ¿No son todas las personas narcisistas? Creo que Freud lo dijo. La diferencia es sólo en qué grado. 

Recibió otra mirada indescifrable de Thor. 

Thor levantó la mano, la que no estaba apretada en los dedos de Loki y rozó sus nudillos contra la mejilla de Loki. 

Loki se congeló, inseguro. 

–Tú eres arrogante, seguro de ti mismo y altanero –dijo Thor–. Pero –Sus ojos grises recorrieron el rostro de Loki–… a veces pienso que en realidad tienes una baja autoestima y todo tu carácter espinoso es sólo una mecanismo de defensa. 

Loki abrió la boca pero la cerró sin decir nada. 

–Bueno, estás equivocado –dijo al fin. Asombrado de lo débil que sonaba su negación, él frunció el ceño. 

Thor bajó la mirada hacia su boca con el ceño fruncido y la besó suavemente. 

–Deja de poner esta cara ridícula –dijo Thor antes de chuparle el labio–. Dame tu lengua. 

Loki lo hizo. De alguna manera, él no estaba seguro de cómo terminó con los brazos alrededor del cuello de Thor y estaba besándole. 

En algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, sonó una campana de alarma. Loki la ignoró, chupando la lengua de Thor y haciendo pequeños ruidos de placer. Dios, tan bueno. El tacto, el sabor, el olor... le hizo sentirse mareado y cálido. Tan cálido. 

La alarma sonó de nuevo y Loki aturdido se dio cuenta de por qué: sólo se estaban besando, sin sexo en el menú. Esto se estaba volviendo demasiado extraño. Todo esto entre ellos había sido lo suficientemente confuso ya. Esto se sentía casi tan raro como los besos suaves que Thor le había dado en la tarde después de que Loki le había hablado de su padre. Casi. 

Loki podía sentir la rareza ahora, también, colgando en el aire entre ellos cuando Thor rompió el beso para acariciarle detrás de la oreja, la ternura de sus toques contrastando con el agarre firme de Thor en las caderas de Loki. Enterrando sus dedos en el cabello de Thor, Loki lo arrastró de nuevo a su boca, con ganas de más besos. Thor agradecido, lo besó a fondo. 

El teléfono celular de Thor sonó. Hicieron caso omiso de ello. 

El teléfono no dejaba de sonar. 

Suspirando, Thor rompió el beso y contestó el teléfono. 

–Sí –dijo antes de aclararse la garganta–. Estoy en mi camino, Hela. 

Sin mirar a Loki, se puso de pie. 

–Tengo que irme. No te olvides que tienes chequeo médico mañana. Estate listo a las nueve –Se dio la vuelta antes de volverse y agacharse para cepillar sus labios–. Feliz cumpleaños, cara de muñeca –Se había ido antes de que Loki pudiera decir nada. 

Todavía un poco aturdido, Loki se dejó caer hacia atrás contra el sofá y tocó los labios bien besados. 

Bueno, joder.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta vez nos encontramos con Thor y Loki en una historia que es UA, Los personajes son bastante similares en carácter a los originales, por eso he adaptado esta parte al Thorki, para quienes leen esta historia sin leer las anteriores, el apellido de Loki cambia ya que es adoptado, no por los Odison esta vez, pero en si sigue siendo un Laufeyson, cosa que verán mas adelante. Thor y Loki no son hermanos en esta ocasión, pero siguen siendo igual de adorables y calientes juntos.

Loki miraba por la ventanilla lateral, viendo pasar el paisaje mientras que Thor los llevaba de regreso a Londres. Desde que habían dejado el centro de entrenamiento, la tensión en el coche no se había desvanecido. Era una presencia viva, se la podía oír respirar. 

El chequeo médico había sido bastante incómodo. Castiel había notado, obviamente, los chupones en varias partes de su cuerpo –tendría que haber sido ciego para no notarlos- pero no había dicho nada, manteniendo sus preguntas estrictamente profesionales. Aún así, no pudo esconder el ceño fruncido en su cara o las evidentemente severas miradas que le disparó a Thor. Castiel lo sabía; Loki estaba seguro de ello. Normalmente, no le molestaría tanto. Castiel era probablemente la única persona de su ambiente en quien confiaría plenamente para que no lo expusiera: Castiel era gay por sí mismo y era la definición misma de un “tipo agradable”, si es que tal cosa existiera. 

Luego de que el exámen médico hubiera terminado, Castiel llevó a Thor aparte y le dijo algo en voz baja, enojado. La mandíbula de Thor se apretó, sus ojos se volvieron tormentosos mientras escuchaba lo que Castiel le estaba diciendo. Por un largo y tenso momento, no dijo nada. Finalmente, asintió bruscamente y salió de la habitación después de decirle a Loki que lo esperaría en el coche. Cuando Loki exigió respuestas de Castiel, el médico simplemente lo miró antes de informarle que mañana podría volver a entrenar con el resto del equipo. 

Mañana. 

Ese pensamiento seguía jugando en su mente una y otra vez. Mañana. 

Loki miró a Thor, pero él estaba mirando la carretera. Loki volvió a mirar el paisaje. Ya se encontraban en las afueras de Londres. 

–Castiel dijo que debería empezar a entrenar con el equipo mañana. 

–Sí. 

Loki empujó su pulgar contra el cristal. 

–Entonces eso quiere decir que nosotros básicamente terminamos. 

Contó tres segundos antes de que Thor dijera: 

–Sí. 

–Ah –dijo Loki, trazando líneas en zigzag por la ventanilla con el dedo–. Ya era hora. La temporada está a punto de terminar. Sólo voy a tener un mes para recuperar mi forma e impresionar al entrenador. 

–Al retomar el entrenamiento con el equipo, no te apresures en volver al campo de juego. Tu problema es que no tienes paciencia –Thor soltó un gruñido irritado–. Me entregaron el coche recién lavado esta mañana. Para con eso. 

Loki no se detuvo. 

–Tengo mucha paciencia. Soy el epítome de la paciencia. 

–Y yo soy el Papa. Esta es tu tercera lesión en la ingle en medio año. Es obvio que has estado haciendo algo mal. Miré los vídeos de tus sesiones de entrenamiento y me di cuenta de que eres demasiado impaciente y no haces un exhaustivo precalentamiento antes de cada entrenamiento. Es muy importante, Loki. Un correcto precalentamiento ayudará a preparar tus músculos para cualquier actividad. 

Loki dibujó un perro con su dedo. Bueno, al menos se suponía que era un perro. Miró por la ventana. 

–No vamos a mi casa. 

–No –dijo Thor–. Tengo un DVD en mi casa. Una guía del calentamiento adecuado y una rutina de estiramiento estructurado. Lo verás con atención y seguirás las instrucciones al pie de la letra, cuando empieces a entrenar sin mí –Thor se quedó en silencio por un momento–. Pensé que tendríamos una semana más, pero Castiel no estuvo de acuerdo. Por lo que tendrás que aprenderlo del video. 

Loki empezó a pintar con sus dedos al perro. 

Thor dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación. 

–¿Me estás desquiciando a propósito? 

–Ojos en la carretera, no en mí –murmuró Loki–, sé que es difícil, pero soy demasiado joven para morir porque no puedes dejar de mirarme. 

–Loki… 

Loki tamborileó sus dedos sobre la ventana. 

–Todavía estás mirándome a mí –Pudo sentir físicamente cuando Thor apartó la mirada. 

Permanecieron en silencio durante el resto del viaje. 

Cuando Thor finalmente estacionó el auto frente una gran casa, hermosa, Loki se echó a reír. 

–Sabes, para alguien que sigue molestándome por ser un rico niño mimado, esto es bastante rico –Gran elección de palabras-. Tu casa es dos veces más grande que la mía. ¿Quién es el malcriado niño rico ahora? 

Thor se bajó del coche. 

–Tengo una gran familia. 

Loki le siguió hasta la casa. 

–¿Ellos están aquí? 

–No por ahora. Mi madre prefiere vivir con nuestra tía. Mi hermana ahora está casada y mis hermanos, todos, se han mudado fuera también, aunque todos ellos todavía pasan el rato aquí con bastante frecuencia. Voy por el DVD –dijo Thor antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba. 

Loki miró alrededor de la sala de estar. Era grande, pero parecía cómoda y habitada. Había fotos sobre la mesita junto al sofá. En su mayoría fotos de familia, pero una de ellas era diferente. Loki la recogió y se quedó mirándola. Thor tenía un brazo alrededor de una hermosa mujer. 

Así que esta era la famosa Jane. Su figura delgada y femenina lucía perfecta junto al alto, masculino, cuerpo de Thor. Se veían bien juntos. 

Loki bajó la imagen y recogió otra. Thor y sus hermanos: cuatro hermanos y una hermana. No todos ellos se parecían a él, pero el parecido familiar era inconfundible. Todos los hermanos eran altos, uno de ellos claramente cercano a la edad de Thor. 

Sintiendo la mirada sobre él, Loki levantó la vista. Thor estaba en la puerta, mirándolo. 

–¿Qué? 

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Thor se acercó y le entregó un DVD. Loki hizo una mueca, pero se lo llevó. 

–¿Tus hermanos? 

Thor asintió, todavía mirándolo con la misma extraña expresión. Estaba picando más en los nervios ya deshechos de Loki. Tratando de mantener su cuerpo relajado, Loki señaló al chico de pelo negro a la izquierda de Thor en la imagen. 

–Totalmente me violaría a este. 

La mirada de Thor siguió su dedo. Él parecía divertido. 

–Ryan es un niño. Apenas tiene veintiuno. 

–¿Y qué? –dijo Loki, poniendo la imagen en la mesa y sonriéndole dulcemente a Thor–. Yo acabo de cumplir veintidos. ¿Está interesado en los hombres? 

–¿Quién? 

–Ryan. 

Los ojos de Thor se estrecharon. 

–No, no lo está. 

–Hmm. No importa. 

–No lo deseas –dijo Thor–. Sólo estás tratando de molestarme. 

Interiormente exacerbado, Loki se esforzó por mantener un rostro neutral. 

–¿Por qué ello habría de molestarte? Tu hermano es un niño grande y puede defender su propia virtud. Y estás equivocado. Siempre he tenido algo por el pelo negro y la piel pálida. Es caliente y él es de mi edad –sonrió–. Ahora que no voy a tenerte para entretenerme, voy a tener que encontrar un nuevo juguete sexual. ¿Por qué no él? Es exactamente mi tipo. 

–Mantente alejado de mis hermanos –dijo Thor en voz baja, peligrosa–. No voy a dejate utilizarlos sólo para molestarme. Ninguno de ellos puede manejarte. 

–Y, ¿Quién puede? –dijo Loki, ladeando la cabeza– ¿Tú? 

Sus respiraciones, ambas, rápidas y tensas. 

Las manos de Thor agarraron duro en las caderas de Loki. 

–No me importa una mierda lo que hagas. Sólo mantente alejado. 

–¿Asustado por no ser capaz de mantener tus manos lejos de mí? 

–Tu pequeña… 

–¿Sabes qué? –dijo Loki–. Vamos a saltarnos el juego previo, sobre cuando nos decimos cosas terribles entre nosotros y nos enojamos –Sus dedos empezaron a desabrochar la camisa de Thor. Esperaba que Thor no notara cómo de inestables estaban. Miró a Thor a los ojos–. Quiero chuparte la polla. Y luego quiero que me folles. A continuación, nos vamos por nuestros propios caminos y nunca nos vemos otra vez. 

Thor estaba congelado. Sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que Loki ya apenas podía ver el color gris del iris. 

Tiró de Loki hacia él. 

No llegaron hasta la habitación. Lo hicieron allí mismo, en la alfombra de la sala de Thor, rodeados por las fotos de su familia y su magnífica prometida. 

Fue el peor sexo en la vida de Loki. Lo odiaba y odiaba a Thor, odiaba la forma en que el sexo lo hacía sentir frustrado, crudo, y profundamente insatisfecho, incluso después del espectacular orgasmo que le hizo estremecerse y clavar sus dedos en la desnuda espalda de Thor. 

Después, Thor dijo en su cuello: 

–Voy a tener que deshacerme de la alfombra ahora. Y me gusta esta alfombra. Todo es tu culpa –Su voz era ronca y todavía un poco aturdida–. Tu culpa –Sus labios se movían calientes a lo largo del cuello de Loki. Thor chupó con fuerza en la piel sobre su pulso. 

Loki cerró los ojos por un momento, luchando contra el nudo en su garganta. Los abrió y dejó caer las manos de la espalda de Thor a sus propios lados. 

–Suéltame. 

Thor no se movió, hundiendo sus dientes en su piel. Dolía. Dios, eso dolía. 

–Sal de mí –susurró Loki. 

Cuando Thor no se movió -¿Acaso estaba tratando de empujarse más profundo? -Loki lo empujó y se puso de pie, tambaleándose un poco. Su cuerpo dolía. No le importaba ser follado con poca preparación –Le encantaba rudo- pero, por alguna razón, esta vez se sentía más magullado de lo que estaba físicamente. Sin mirar a Thor, se puso los calzoncillos y los jeans. Su camisa era un problema. Luchaba con los botones de la camisa, con sus dedos torpes. Necesitó varios intentos para conseguir pasar los primeros a través de sus ojales. –Mierda, mierda, joder… 

Thor empujó las manos de Loki y comenzó a abotonarle la camisa. Por supuesto, sus dedos no eran inestables. Loki vio a esos largos y fuertes dedos, hacer su trabajo en silencio. El silencio era opresivo, como un ser vivo, un peso pesado presionando en su pecho. Loki lo odiaba y odiaba a Thor. 

–Gracias –dijo, muy cortésmente, dando un paso atrás. 

Thor se encogió de hombros. Como si no le importara en absoluto. Parecía que ya había perdido interés en la conversación –en él- y quería estar en cualquier sitio menos allí. 

–Chau –dijo Loki, odiándose un poco a sí mismo por no salir con   
algo ingenioso y mordaz. 

Algo brilló en los ojos de Thor. 

–Adiós –dijo escuetamente, dándose la vuelta y alcanzando su ropa. 

Loki se fue. 

Suprimiendo la necesidad de cerrar de un portazo al salir, cerró silenciosamente en cambio. No le daría a Thor la satisfacción de saber que estaba... enojado. ¿Estaba enojado? ¿La sensación de opresión en su pecho era ira? No tenía motivos para estar enojado. Había sabido todo el tiempo que esto acabaría pronto. Era sólo... era sólo demasiado abrupto. No estaba preparado. Esa misma mañana, antes de que lo llevara al chequeo médico, Thor se había pasado quince minutos besándolo una y otra vez, como si no pudiera obtener suficiente. Y ahora -ahora, nada. Era simplemente demasiado repentino. Por eso se sentía tan desequilibrado; eso era todo. 

–Hey, ¿Vas llegando o te vas? 

Loki levantó la cabeza. 

Un tipo alto le sonreía. Después de un momento, Loki lo reconoció de la foto. Este era el hermano que se parecía mucho a Thor, excepto que su cabello era negro. Al igual que Thor, sus rasgos faciales eran sorprendentes en vez de tener una belleza clásica. Tenía una contectura diferente, sin embargo: su cuerpo era delgado y no muscular. Tenía que tener algo más de veinte. 

El tipo le tendió una mano. 

–Nick Odinson. 

Loki la estrechó brevemente y forzó una sonrisa. 

–Soy… 

–Loki Winchester –dijo Nick, dedicándole una atractiva sonrisa–. Jugador del Chelsea y la víctima actual de Thor. 

–Ya no más. 

Los grises ojos de Nick barrieron encima de él, con intermitente excitación en su cara. 

–¿Quieres decir que te recuperaste? ¡Ya era hora! –Ante la mirada de sorpresa de Loki, Nick le dio una sonrisa y un guiño–. Soy fan del Chelsea desde que era un niño. ¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo hasta ahora? Estoy tratando muy duro de no hacer el ridículo. 

Cierto. Thor le había mencionado que uno de sus hermanos era su fan.   
Loki sonrió, dejando a su máscara pública deslizarse en su lugar. Luego de cinco años en el candelero, ya era como una segunda piel para él. Ni siquiera era una mentira la mayor parte del tiempo. A él le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Le gustaba caer bien. Le gustaba ser admirado y adorado por los aficionados. Era realmente fácil. 

–¿Fan del Chelsea? –Loki dijo con una sonrisa–. Tu hermano te debe odiar. 

Sonriendo, Nick movió las cejas. 

–¿Cúal? 

Loki se echó a reír. 

–El malo, ¿uh? 

–Sip. Soy la oveja negra de la familia –Se estremeció dramáticamente e, inclinándose al oído de Loki, dijo con voz cómplice, horrorizada– Son todos Gunners. 

La risa de Loki fue interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió trás él. 

–¿Qué haces aquí? –La voz de Thor sonaba helada. 

Loki se tensó. Nick volvió la cabeza, su sonrisa fácil transformada en una expresión de desconcierto. 

–Es bueno verte, también, hermanito. ¿Quién robó la jalea de tu rosquilla? Esta sigue siendo mi casa, como tú continúas diciéndome. 

–Cierto –dijo Loki, alejándose un paso–. Me tengo que ir. 

Nick lo agarró del brazo. 

–Hey, ¡No tan rápido! No puedo dejarte ir así como así. 

–Nick, ya hemos hablado de esto –dijo Thor bruscamente–. No puedes molestar a mis pacientes. 

–No hay problema –Nick sonrió a su hermano, claramente disfrutando de molestarlo–. Él ya no es tu paciente. 

–Nick. 

La advertencia en la voz de Thor era inconfundible, y la sonrisa de Nick se desvaneció, una expresión de genuina confusión apareció en su rostro. 

Ignorando a Thor, cuyos ojos estaban causando un agujero en su nuca, Loki sonrió a Nick. Le gustaban sus fans. Y le gustaba éste. Y le gustaba molestar a Thor más que nada. 

–Me tengo que ir ahora, pero puedes pedirle mi número a Thor. Llámame. 

Sorpresa y placer cruzaron el rostro de Nick. 

–Genial, lo haré. Nos vemos. 

Loki asintió y se alejó, negándose a mirar atrás hacia Thor. Sabía que si lo hacía, no sería capaz de mantener la compostura. Dios, había terminado con esto –con esta cosa extraña, patética, lo que sea que fuera. Al carajo Thor. Ya estaba terminado. Hecho. No podía esperar a que su vida volviera a la normalidad. Thor era bienvenido a casarse con su preciosa prometida y vivir su “felices para siempre”. A Loki no le importaba una mierda. 

Y si su garganta estaba un poco apretada y le dolía, nadie podría ádivinarlo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta vez nos encontramos con Thor y Loki en una historia que es UA, Los personajes son bastante similares en carácter a los originales, por eso he adaptado esta parte al Thorki, para quienes leen esta historia sin leer las anteriores, el apellido de Loki cambia ya que es adoptado, no por los Odison esta vez, pero en si sigue siendo un Laufeyson, cosa que verán mas adelante. Thor y Loki no son hermanos en esta ocasión, pero siguen siendo igual de adorables y calientes juntos.

–¡Bien muchachos, un descanso de media hora! –anunció el entrenador, para alivio de los jugadores. 

Pateando la pelota lejos, Dean Winchester se secó el sudor de la frente y miró a su alrededor. Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios cuando notó la familiar figura alta al otro lado de la cancha de entrenamiento. Ignorando a sus compañeros de equipo, encaró hacia su novio... Novio. La palabra todavía se sentía extraña. No encajaba bien. 

–Mi Castiel –articuló tentativamente y sonrió para sí mismo. Mucho mejor. 

Se acercó silenciosamente a Castiel y arqueó un brazo alrededor de su cuello. 

–Hey, ¿Qué estás haciendo? 

–Observando –dijo Castiel, su mirada chequeando a los jugadores suplentes. 

Dean les prestó poca atención. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, tratando de reprimir el impulso, totalmente inapropiado, de presionar sus labios contra la fuerte mandíbula de Castiel y chupar. En cierto modo, era raro. Siempre había sabido que Castiel era guapo, pero hace sólo unos meses, hubiera sido una observación abstracta: era héterosexual y su amor por Castiel había sido estrictamente platónico. Mientras que estaba aliviado de que este nuevo aspecto físico en su relación no se sintiera forzado, Dean estaba algo perturbado por lo mucho que había llegado a necesitarlo. Ahora no podía tener suficiente del cuerpo de Castiel tanto como no podía tener suficiente de su afecto y amor. Quería besarlo. 

Pero por supuesto que no podía hacerlo. La mayoría de las personas podrían estar acostumbradas a su inusual cercanía y no se inmutaban por sus muestras de afecto, pero incluso ellos no podían salirse con un beso público. A veces apestaba ser jugador de fútbol. 

–¿Observando qué? –dijo Dean, tratando de distraerse. 

–Loki –respondió Castiel. 

Con el ceño fruncido, Dean siguió la mirada de Castiel. El gilipollas de su hermano estaba un poco apartado del grupo principal, pateando el   
balón con los pies. 

–¿Por qué?, Pensé que ya estaba en forma para entrenar sin supervisión médica. Estará jugando en el próximo partido. 

–¿No notaste algo fuera de lugar en él? –dijo Castiel, acariciando el hombro de Dean. Dejó caer la mano luego de un momento, probablemente recordando que tenían audiencia. 

–Nop –dijo Dean, ya extrañando su toque. 

–Míralo –dijo Castiel. 

–Ya lo estoy viendo. 

–No, míralo. ¿No ves nada extraño? 

Despertada su curiosidad, Dean estudió a su hermano más cuidadosamente. Loki estaba en silencio, con los ojos bajos y la mandíbula apretada con fuerza. Estaba emitiendo una palpable vibra de nome-jodas. 

–Luce de mal humor –dijo Dean antes de fruncir el ceño–. Luce de mal humor –repitió más lento, mientras que las palabras penetraban en él. 

–Sí –dijo Castiel–. Y ha estado así toda la semana… desde que regresó a entrenar aquí. 

Oh. Loki nunca demostraba su temperamento en público. Nunca. Él era “el hermano agradable”. Era el que siempre estaba de buen humor, el que siempre tenía una broma que decir y una sonrisa que dar. Dean sabía mejor que nadie que era sólo una fachada, pero otros no lo hacían. En lo que al público refiere, Loki era el exponente de un tipo bueno, un pobre huérfano que logró sus sueños con trabajo duro y dedicación, contra todo pronóstico. Se convirtió en una buena historia (y sin importar que la historia de Dean fuera básicamente la misma; él no era el adorado por los medios). Loki vigilaba cuidadosamente su reputación y rara vez se le veía frunciendo el ceño o siendo desagradable en público. 

–Hay algo mal con él –dijo Castiel. 

–¿Por qué nos debería importar? –Dean murmuró, inclinándose hacia Jared. 

–Dean –dijo Castiel con un tono de advertencia. 

Sonriéndole, Dean puso una cara inocente. 

–¿Qué? –Castiel no parecía divertido. 

–Estamos en público. 

–¿Y qué? Quiero tocarte. 

La expresión de Castiel se suavizó. 

–También quiero tocarte –La mirada tras sus oscuros ojos azules era tan tierna e intensa a la vez, que difundió calidez en todo Dean–. Pero es peligroso –dijo Castiel, volviéndose hacia Loki. 

Suspirando, Dean se enderezó. 

–Bien. Entonces, ¿Por qué nos preocupamos por el mal humor de Loki? ¿Por qué nos debería importar si está de mal humor por alguna razón? 

Castiel no respondió inmediatamente. 

–Me preocupa que tenga algo que ver con Thor. 

–¿Thor? 

Castiel parecía... incómodo. Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que respondiera, 

–Hace aproximadamente un mes, Thor vino a pedirme consejo. Bueno, no vino por ello, pero yo lo aconsejé. 

La confusión de Dean sólo estaba creciendo. 

–¿Qué tipo de consejo? 

–Me dijo que se sentía atraído por Loki. 

–¿¡Atraído por Loki?! 

–Shhhh –dijo Castiel, con una suave sonrisa en los labios–. ¿Por qué estás tan sorprendido? 

–¿Por qué? –Dean lo miró con incredulidad– ¡Thor es hétero! ¡Se casará con Jane en un mes! 

–Todavía están en una relación abierta –Castiel le recordó–. Y bueno, si alguien podría tentar a un hombre heterosexual, sería Loki. 

Los ojos de Dean se estrecharon, una fea, viciosa sensación retorciendo sus entrañas. 

–¿Ah si? 

Castiel rió, sacudiendo la cabeza. 

–Tonto –dijo, cepillando con el pulgar la muñeca de Dean– Eres tan tonto. 

Dean se sonrojó, avergonzado por su arrebato de celos, pero incapaz de hacer nada al respecto. Por supuesto que estaba siendo tonto; él   
lo sabía. Sabía que Castiel lo quería. Sabía que era el mundo para Castiel tanto como Castiel lo era para él. Pero el miedo de perder a Castiel no era algo que pudiera racionalizar. 

–¿Qué consejo le diste? –preguntó, curvando sus dedos en los bíceps de Castiel. Al carajo; no le importaba si alguien consideraba que era demasiado gay. 

–Le dije que Jane se merecía toda su atención y que debía conseguir sacarse a Loki fuera del sistema antes de la boda. En otras palabras, le dije que se follara a Loki y lo superara. 

–Ew –dijo Dean–. Realmente, realmente, no necesitaba esa imagen mental. Pero de todos modos, ¿Cuál es el problema? 

La expresión de Castiel era sombría. 

–Ambos son adultos, pero Loki es mi paciente… bueno, no ahora mismo, pero lo es. Me siento un poco culpable de no haber pensado en los sentimientos de Loki cuando le di a Thor ese consejo. 

Dean se rió. 

–¿Sentimientos? Él no tiene sentimientos. Vamos, ¿Crees que Loki quedaría emocionalmente apegado luego de un polvo? 

–Ese es el asunto –dijo Castiel, sin compartir su diversión–. No fue sólo una cogida. Cuando Loki llegó a su chequéo médico, estaba cubierto de chupones. 

De acuerdo, eso era algo que realmente no necesita saber. 

–Asqueroso –dijo–. Y exactamente, ¿Por qué eso es un problema? 

Castiel se veía arrepentido. 

–Le di a Thor ese consejo hace un mes, Dean. Pensé que iba a ser sólo una follada, rascarse la picazón. No pensé que iba a durar tanto tiempo. Cuando las personas follan por semanas, es difícil mantener las cosas sin comprometerse –Culpa asomó en sus ojos azules–. Al igual que lo hizo Sam y luego resultó herido cuando se dio cuenta de que por siempre serías el único para mí – Castiel apretó los labios–. Eso no era lo que tenía en mente cuando le di ese consejo a Thor. 

–¿Cómo sabes que fue Thor quien le dio los chupones? Tal vez Loki tuvo otras aventuras luego. 

– Sé que fue Thor. Los observé juntos. Su lenguaje corporal lo dice todo. No creo que apartaran la mirada uno del otro por más de unos segundos –Castiel sonrió con malicia–. Fue algo incómodo estar en la habitación con ellos. 

Dean volvió su mirada hacia su hermano. 

–¿De verdad crees que Loki quedó enganchado? –La sola idea le parecía ridícula. Loki no se apegaba a la gente. 

–Espero que no –dijo Castiel–. Pero, bueno, míralo. 

–Tal vez no tenga nada que ver con Thor –se burló Dean–. Loki tiene un témpano por corazón. El año pasado, cuando estabas… cuando te habías ido, se burló de mí, me dijo que mi estado de abatimiento era patético. Él no reconocería una emoción así lo golpeara en la cara. 

–Tal vez ese es el problema –dijo Castiel cuidadosamente. 

Dean suspiró. Podía ver lo mucho que estaba molestando a Castiel el que podría haber herido, sin quererlo, a uno de sus pacientes. Castiel era demasiado jodidamente agradable con personas que no lo merecían y les prestaba demasiada atención (En la opinión de Dean, él era la única persona que debería tener la atención de Castiel, pero eso no venía al caso). 

–Muy bien –dijo, tocando el hombro de Castiel–. Si realmente te sientes culpable por ello, voy a hablar con él y averiguar lo que le molesta,   
¿Mhm? 

Los altivos ojos de Castiel le hicieron sentir de unos diez pies de altura. 

Volteándose para ocultar su vergonzoso sonrojo, Dean se encaminó hacia su hermano. 

–Oye. 

Loki lo ignoró completamente, su mirada sobre el balón a sus pies. 

Dean lo estudió en silencio. Cuando eran adolescentes, solía envidiar la piel sin defectos y la gracia de Loki. Incluso ahora, con el ceño fruncido estropeando sus facciones, Loki parecía bastante asombroso. Sin embargo, tenía problemas para imaginarse a Loki y a Thor juntos. Thor era la última persona que había esperado se dejara engañar por el exterior de Loki. 

Por fin, Loki le lanzó una mirada. 

–¿Qué quieres? 

Dean decidió cortar por lo sano. No quería estar hablando con Loki por más tiempo del necesario. 

–Quiero que me digas que no sientes algo por Thor. 

Si no hubiera estado observándolo con tanto cuidado se habría perdido la rigidez, apenas perceptible, en la postura de Loki. 

Loki se rió entre dientes, con una sonrisa brillante y divertida   
apareciendo en sus labios. 

–No seas idiota. ¿Yo? Me lo follé un par de veces. Ya se acabó. Una buena cabalgata. Se estaba volviendo aburrido. 

Si no hubiera crecido viendo a Loki diciendo mentiras con cara seria, se lo habría comprado. Pero lo hacía. Y esta brillante sonrisa era la que Loki reservaba para situaciones perdidas, cuando necesitaba encontrar una salida hablando mierdas. 

Pero... ¿Importaba? La respuesta de Loki era la que él había querido escuchar. Podía irse ahora. No era como si a él realmente le importara si Loki estuviera triste o no. Había unas pocas personas por las que Dean se preocupaba y Loki no era una de ellas. 

Podía irse. Podía fingir que le había creído a Loki. Él podría.   
Probablemente debería. 

Excepto... excepto que no podía. 

El problema era que, desde su temprana infancia, Loki había sido la única constante en su vida. No se agradaba uno al otro, pero siempre podía contar con que Loki siguiera siendo el mismo gilipollas insensible y cabrón narcisista. Y ver a Loki realmente triste lo ponía... incómodo, como si el cielo de repente se volviera verde. 

–Estás mintiendo –dijo. 

Una mirada de asombro cruzó el rostro de Loki, como si él no esperara que Dean lo hiciera dejar atrás su mierda pero, enseguida, se había ido. 

–No me confundas contigo –dijo Loki–. No soy tú. No soy estúpido como tú. 

Dean bajó la voz. 

–Si te refieres a Castiel… 

–Por supuesto que me refiero a Castiel. Mírate –Una mueca curvó los labios de Loki–. Totalmente engatuzado por un hombre que va a tirarte lejos cuando encuentre algo mejor. 

Dean dejó escapar una carcajada. 

–Sí, claro. Castiel me ama. 

Loki ladeó la cabeza, con una expresión casi compasiva. 

–¿Ahora? Quizás sí. Pero eres estúpido si piensas que va a durar por siempre. En un año o dos, Castiel va a despertar y darse cuenta de que no eres lo suficientemente bueno. Ya que no lo eres y nunca lo serás. Y va a destruirte cuando te deje –La mirada de Loki sostuvo la suya–. Admítelo: en el fondo, sabes que se irá. Por eso es que temes perderlo. Sabes que la gente como nosotros no consigue un ‘felices para siempre’. Yo estoy bien con ello, porque no lo necesito. No necesito a nadie. Solías ser del mismo modo, pero ahora tú –Loki le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa–… Eras un patético cascarón vacío, mientras estuvo fuera de tu vida por unos pocos meses. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando te deje por siempre? Eres un idiota, Dean. 

Dean escupió: 

–Al menos no soy un patético cascarón vacío todo el tiempo. Al menos, no soy un cobarde de mierda. 

La cara de Loki quedó completamente en blanco. 

Dean se alejó, cerrando sus manos en puños. 

Se dijo que debía ignorar las palabras de Loki. Estaban destinadas a hacerle daño, a plantar una semilla de duda; él lo sabía. Loki era excelente para encontrar un punto débil y golpear donde más dolía. 

Pero sus palabras seguían resonando en sus oídos, una y otra y otra vez. 

“En un año o dos, Castiel va a despertar y darse cuenta de que no eres lo suficientemente bueno. En el fondo, sabes que se irá. Sabes que la gente como nosotros no consigue un ‘felices para siempre’. 

Con la mandíbula apretada, hizo su camino de regreso al campo de entrenamiento. 

–¡Dean! –La voz de Castiel lo sobresaltó. 

Dean parpadeó como un búho cuando fue empujado dentro de la habitación más cercana y los preocupados ojos de Castiel lo miraron. 

–¿Qué pasa, Dean… 

Dean le dio un beso desesperado, abrazándolo y aferrándose tan fuerte como pudo. 

–Te amo, Te amo, Te amo –susurró entre besos frenéticos antes de enterrar su cara en el hueco del hombro de Castiel. 

Los brazos de Castiel se apretaron alrededor de él, y Dios, se sentía tan perfecto y correcto, pero dolía. Dolía. 

Durante un largo rato, Castiel no dijo nada, simplemente acariciando su cabello. 

–¿De qué va esto? –dijo después de un tiempo–. ¿Es sobre Loki? 

Dean se rió, más o menos. 

–Sé que no debería escucharlo nunca, pe-pero tengo miedo de que… sé que tiene razón. 

–¿Sobre qué? 

–Que un día te darás cuenta de que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti –murmuró, apenas audible–. Nadie me ama. No entiendo por qué todavía lo haces. 

Castiel suspiró y, tomando su barbilla con la mano, obligó a Dean a mirarlo a los ojos. Sus ojos azules se veían divertidos y tiernos a la vez. 

–Soy muy consciente de todos los... aspectos menos encantadores de tu personalidad. Te he visto en tu peor momento. Te he visto ser egoísta, mesquino, vengativo y extremadamente posesivo. Y eso no hace que te ame menos. 

–¿Por qué? –susurró. 

–Porque cuando amas a alguien, no lo amas por los rasgos buenos de su personalidad y acciones. Lo amas, porque lo amas, con todos sus defectos y ridículas inseguridades –Castiel sonrió, tocando los labios de Dean–. Te amo, cariño. Probablemente más de lo que debería. 

Dean le devolvió la sonrisa y ocultó su sonrisa en el cuello de Castiel, abrazándolo con fuerza. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo al siempre presente temor, finalmente, disiparse, arrastrado por una oleada de emoción. Loki estaba equivocado. Tal vez él no era bueno, pero era lo suficientemente bueno para la persona que más importaba. La clave era encontrar a esa persona. 

Y, de repente, se sintió muy mal por su hermano. Loki nunca tendría esto, porque no era lo suficientemente valiente como para desearlo.   
No era lo suficientemente valiente como para pedirlo. 

–Entonces, ¿Qué pasa con Loki? –dijo Castiel, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos–. ¿Está molesto por Thor? 

Haciendo una mueca, Dean se apartó un poco para mirar a Castiel. 

–Cas, cuando le pregunté si sentía algo por Thor, Loki me golpeó en mi punto más vulnerable y casi me dejó llorando. Para Loki, eso es prácticamente una declaración de amor. 

Una arruga apareció entre las cejas de Castiel. 

–¿Y ahora qué? 

–Nada –dijo Dean, odiando un poco lo bien que entendía a Loki–. Todo lo que siente, no tiene importancia, porque odia hacerlo – Tal vez Loki no tuviera un témpano por corazón, pero para él las emociones eran una debilidad, y el sentido de auto-preservación de Loki no conocía rival. Dean se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Castiel–. No te preocupes –dijo, enderezando el cuello de Castiel–. Nada pasará. Se quedará alejado de Thor y, finalmente, su corazón se congelará de nuevo, como en ese cuento –Sonrió ante su propia mala broma, porque Castiel no lo hizo. Suspirando, Dean acarició sus dedos por el cabello de Castiel–. No te preocupes, de verdad. Thor se casará con Jane, y Loki volverá a ser un bastardo de nuevo… no es que él no siguiera siendo un bastardo insufrible justo ahora. 

Castiel no parecía especialmente seguró. 

–¿Y si no se mantiene alejado? 

–Lo hará –dijo Dean–. Loki, me dijo una vez que caminaría sobre cualquiera para conseguir lo que quisiera, pero la cosa es, que si él quiere algo demasiado, se asusta a cagar y corre en la dirección opuesta –Dean sonrió con malicia–. Síp, así es como de jodido está. ¿Crees que esté más jodido que yo? 

Sonriendo, Castiel le dio un beso en la nariz. 

–Poco probable. 

Dean se rió y no lo negó. Podría ser una persona jodida, pero al menos era una muy feliz.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta vez nos encontramos con Thor y Loki en una historia que es UA, Los personajes son bastante similares en carácter a los originales, por eso he adaptado esta parte al Thorki, para quienes leen esta historia sin leer las anteriores, el apellido de Loki cambia ya que es adoptado, no por los Odison esta vez, pero en si sigue siendo un Laufeyson, cosa que verán mas adelante. Thor y Loki no son hermanos en esta ocasión, pero siguen siendo igual de adorables y calientes juntos.

Mientras que Loki se sentaba en el sofá junto al hermano de Thor, en la sala de Thor, mirando la televisión de Thor y bebiendo la cerveza de Thor, se preguntaba qué carajos estaba haciendo. 

Quería agarrarse a patadas a sí mismo, pero sobre todo culpaba a Dean. Fue culpa de Dean, por haberlo sacado tanto de quicio ayer, que cuando Nick Odinson lo llamó y le preguntó si podían pasar el rato, Loki aceptó sin pensarlo. Cuando Nick le había dicho que estaba en casa de Thor, Loki definitivamente debería haberle dicho que no podían pasar el rato allí. Pero no lo hizo, y ahora aquí estaba. Idiota. 

Para complicar más las cosas, el brazo de Nick estaba sobre el respaldo del sofá, con sus dedos apenas tocando el hombro de Loki. 

Loki no era ingenuo. Podía notar que Nick estaba ya medio atontado por él. Lo único que impedía a Nick hacer un movimiento sobre él, era probablemente su estado de celebridad. Nick era cauteloso –Como debía serlo, ya que Loki era supuestamente hétero, dado que todos los futbolistas supuestamente lo eran– pero Loki sabía que no duraría. No habría conocido demasiado al tipo, pero podía notar que no estaba en la naturaleza de Nick el ser cauteloso. El tipo era la definición de imprudente; no parecía tomar nada en serio. También era un ligón desvergonzado. 

Loki todavía estaba indeciso sobre qué hacer al respecto.   
Probablemente debería pretender ser hétero y desalentarlo con sutileza –Era más seguro de ese modo. 

Pero una parte de él –La parte responsable de fomentar su relación–, quería ver la cara de Thor cuando se diera cuenta de que Loki se estaba tirando a su hermano. Y eso molestaba a Loki. No se suponía que le preocupara la reacción de Thor. Thor era su ex fisioterapeuta. No era más que un hombre con el que había tenido una aventura. El tipo que iba a casarse en un mes. Thor no le gustaba, y el sentimiento era completamente recíproco. A él no le importa un carajo Thor. 

No había visto a Thor en ocho días. 

Disgustado por la dirección que habían tomado sus pensamientos (de nuevo), Loki trató de concentrarse en la película que estaban viendo, pero esos idiotas pensamientos se negaban a desaparecer por completo, zumbando en el fondo de su mente. Que carajos. En estos días, se sentía como si tuviera una doble personalidad. Su personalidad ‘estúpida’ tenía una mente unidireccional. Su personalidad ‘normal’ se encogía sobre sí misma cada vez que se sorprendía pensando en las manos de Thor, en su boca, su calor, sus brazos alrededor suyo, su aroma. La parte sobre el aroma era la más ridícula. Por amor de Dios, él nunca había notado cómo es que olía la gente –A menos que olieran mal. Se estaba volviendo loco. Ayer mismo, atacó a uno de los terapeutas del equipo por masajearlo mal, sólo porque anhelaba las manos de Thor sobre él. Dios, se sentía como una perra masturbándose a sí mismo. Se estaba convirtiendo en Dean –peor, en realidad, ya que Dean por lo menos se volvía patético por un hombre que daría una mierda por él; Loki no podría decir lo mismo sobre Thor. 

El pulgar de Nick rozó su cuello, trayéndolo de vuelta al presente. 

Loki se mordió el labio. Tal vez debería alentar a Nick. ¿Por qué no? El chico era guapo y con ganas de meterse en sus pantalones, y era poco probable que divulgara algún rumor: no parecía ser de ese tipo. Y sería bueno para él follarse a alguien que no fuera Thor. Jesús, ni siquiera podía recordar lo que se siente tener sexo con otra persona. Un mes de tener sexo sin parar con un hombre, claramente le había jodido la cabeza. 

–Tengo curiosidad sobre algo –dijo Nick repentinamente. 

Loki volvió la cabeza hacia él. 

–¿Sí? 

Los ojos de Nick barrieron su cara, buscando algo. 

–¿Por qué Thor está enojado contigo? 

Loki no tuvo que fingir su sorpresa. 

–¿Lo está? 

Nick se rió un poco. 

–Mordió mi cabeza cuando le pedí tu número. Me sentí de alrededor de dos pulgadas de alto –Hizo una mueca, aunque sus ojos todavía estaban llenos de diversión–. No me da vergüenza admitir que Thor me asusta cuando está enojado. Es un reflejo pavloviano. No puedo evitarlo –sonrió–. De hecho tuve que escabullirme en su habitación para obtener tu número, mientras que él estaba en la ducha –miró a Loki a través de ojos entornados–. Pero valió totalmente la pena. 

Loki le devolvió la sonrisa, sin saber qué decir. El tipo realmente era muy atractivo. En la penumbra, se veía aún más como… 

No, él no iría allí. 

El silencio se prolongó. La mano de Nick se dejó caer sobre el cuello de Loki y sus labios estaban repentinamente mucho más cerca. 

Loki se tensó, pero antes de que pudiera decidir qué hacer, se abrió la puerta. 

–¿Estamos interrumpiendo algo? 

El estómago de Loki cayó a sus pies. 

Thor estaba junto a la puerta con su brazo alrededor de una mujer magnífica. 

Negándose a encontrarse con los ojos de Thor, Loki centró su mirada en la mujer. Jane. 

–Hey, Jane –dijo Nick con pereza, saludando a la vez con la mano que no estaba alrededor del cuello de Loki– ¿Regresaste? 

La mujer –Jane– sonrió. Incluso su sonrisa era preciosa. Ella y Thor realmente hacían una bella pareja: ambos perfectos, confiados y llamativos. 

–Hola, Nick –dijo antes de mirar hacia Loki. Sus afilados ojos oscuros, sin duda no se perdieron la mano de Nick en el cuello de Loki. Ella sonrió más ampliamente–. Veo que estás siendo grosero, como siempre. ¿Vas a presentarme a tu... amigo? 

–Este es Loki –dijo Nick con una sonrisa y girando un poco los ojos–. Loki, esta es la pobre mujer que aceptó casarse con el aburrido de mi hermano. 

–Encantado de conocerte –dijo Jane con genuino placer en su voz. 

Loki asintió con una sonrisa brillante. 

–Igualmente. 

–¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Thor. Su voz sonando un poco extraña. 

Loki no veía su salida. 

–Tus ojos te están fallando por tu avanzada edad –Nick le dijo a su hermano–. Estamos viendo una película. 

–No estaba hablando contigo –dijo Thor–. Loki. 

De mala gana, arrastró su mirada hacia Thor. No estaba preparado para la posesividad que los ojos de Thor despertaron en él, o la forma en que fue inmediatamente atacado por una repugnante oleada de emociones y necesidades. Dios, no era justo. ¿Cómo podía un hombre verse tan bien? Las magras mejillas de Thor estaban bien afeitadas, llamando la atención sobre su fuerte mandíbula y sus firmes, sensuales, labios. Labios que había probado. Labios que lo habían probado a él en todos lados. 

Los ojos de Thor se desplazaron a la mano de su hermano sobre el cuello de Loki, su cuerpo emitiendo ira como olas que azotan la costa. Loki casi podía oler la testosterona saliendo de él. Tuvo que sacudirse el impulso, totalmente ridículo, de empujar a Nick lejos. 

Sus miradas chocaron y se bloquearon juntas. Los ojos de Thor estaban ardiendo. 

–¿Qué? –logró decir Loki. 

–Se te olvidó el DVD que quería que vieras –dijo Thor escuetamente– Ven conmigo –Y se dirigió hacia arriba, seguro de que Loki lo seguiría. Ugh. Loki casi se había olvidado de sus formas altaneras. 

No iba a ir. No lo haría. Thor ya ni siquiera era su entrenador personal. 

Thor se detuvo en lo alto de la escalera y lo inmovilizó con la mirada. –Ven conmigo. Ahora. 

Nick dijo algo, pero Loki apenas pudo oirlo. Se puso de pie y siguió a Thor hacia arriba, enfadado consigo mismo. No podía creer que estaba haciendo lo que Thor quería, como un–como un perro moviendo la cola por un hueso. 

Increíble. 

Thor estaba esperándolo en el segundo piso. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, la expresión en su cara positivamente asesina. 

–Te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de mis hermanos –Su voz era engañosamente baja y tranquila. 

Loki se cruzó de brazos, imitando inconscientemente la postura de Thor. 

–¿Y qué? No tienes derecho a decirme qué hacer. No eres nada para mí y yo soy nada para ti. 

–Nick es algo para mí. 

Loki se echó a reír. 

–¿Así que estás preocupado por tu hermano? Que hermano maravilloso que eres, salvándolo de mis malvadas garras. No te preocupes, el sexo no mató a nadie todavía. 

–¿Sexo? 

Loki ladeó la cabeza, sosteniendo su mirada. 

–Es mejor que tú, ya sabes. A diferencia de ti, él puede durar en ello por horas. 

Thor se le quedó mirando por un momento antes de que sus labios se curvaran hacia arriba. 

–¿De veras crees que voy a comprar eso? 

–No me importa si lo compras o no –Loki se encogió de hombros–. No me puede importar menos lo que pienses. Ahora, si me disculpas, Nick está esperándome… 

–No vas a dormir con él. 

Loki parpadeó lentamente. Luego entrecerró los ojos. 

–¿Discúlpame? 

Thor parecía irritado, como si ya se lamentara de haberlo dicho. Sin embargo, lo repitió. 

–No vas a dormir con él. 

Si Loki fuera un personaje de dibujos animados, habría habido vapor saliéndole por las orejas. 

–¿No lo haré? –dijo, en voz muy suave. 

–No lo harás –dijo Thor. 

Loki abrió la boca y la cerró sin emitir sonido. 

Entonces, se acercó y ahuecó la mejilla de Thor con su mano. 

Thor se puso rígido. 

Estaba tan silencioso allí. ¿O era solo porque sus respiraciones sonaban tan fuerte? 

Apoyándose en él, Loki rozó sus labios contra la mandíbula bien afeitada de Thor. El cuerpo de Thor se puso rígido por la tensión. Inhalando superficialmente, Loki arrastró sus temblorosos labios a través de la barbilla de Thor, sintiendo la respiración entrecortada de Thor, caliente sobre su piel. Se detuvo cuando sus labios estaban a una pulgada de distancia. 

Un latido pasó. 

Loki sonrió y susurró: 

–Jódete, Thor. 

Cuando se apartó, la mirada fulminante que Thor le disparó casi valía la pena por sus rodillas débiles y su furiosa erección. Casi. 

–Tu conmovedora preocupación por tu hermano ha sido debidamente anotada –lanzó antes de retirarse.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta vez nos encontramos con Thor y Loki en una historia que es UA, Los personajes son bastante similares en carácter a los originales, por eso he adaptado esta parte al Thorki, para quienes leen esta historia sin leer las anteriores, el apellido de Loki cambia ya que es adoptado, no por los Odison esta vez, pero en si sigue siendo un Laufeyson, cosa que verán mas adelante. Thor y Loki no son hermanos en esta ocasión, pero siguen siendo igual de adorables y calientes juntos.

Cuando Loki desapareció de su vista, Thor cerró los ojos, tratando de recomponerse. 

Había conseguido mantenerse alejado los últimos ocho días y ahora el mocoso había deshecho todo el trabajo duro con apenas un toque. Thor hizo una mueca. El hecho de que él supiera exactamente cuántos días había sido era sangrientamente ridículo. Tenía treinta años de edad. Un hombre adulto, no un colegial. No debería haber sido una lucha mantenerse lejos. 

Pero lo era. 

Solía considerarse a sí mismo un hombre racional, con la cabeza fría. Solía. Había pensado que sería más fácil cuando Loki ya no estuviera cerca para volverlo loco, pero era en realidad peor. Porque cuando Loki había estado, al menos podía culpar su debilidad por los ojos bonitos de Loki, y sus labios, y esa sonrisa enloquecedora. Con el niño fuera de su vista, Thor no tenía ninguna excusa para pensar en él sin parar, con ganas de verlo, y simplemente quererlo Se había encontrado pensando en los labios fruncidos de Loki cada vez que se hizo una paja, y recordando la forma en que esos ojos aguamarina se ponían vidriosos por la necesidad, cuando Thor se movía dentro de él. 

Por el amor de Dios. Habían pasado ocho días. No había visto a Jane en más de un mes, mientras ella estaba en China y apenas había pensado en ella. 

Jane. 

Thor suspiró. No estaba a la espera de esa conversación. Por supuesto que no iba a mentirle, pero siquiera pensar en explicarle esto a Jane le hizo desear que ella no hubiera regresado de China todavía. Él sabía que ella se había dado cuenta enseguida al volver, en el aeropuerto de que su estado de ánimo estaba apagado. Ella no le había gritado por eso, pero ella lo había estado observando cuidadosamente. Ella lo conocía; por supuesto, no había pasado por alto cuán agotado estaba. 

Tomando una respiración profunda y mirando hacia abajo para asegurarse de que su excitación no se notaba, Thor siguió a Loki por las escaleras. 

–¿Pasa algo? –Jane murmuró, tocando su brazo. Ella tiró de él hacia la cocina, con el deseo de hablar con claridad. Se detuvo cuando él no se movió– ¿Thor? 

–Vamos a ver la película –dijo, tirando de ella hacia el sofá desocupado. 

–¡Oh, vamos! –dijo Nick poniendo los ojos en blanco–. No necesitamos niñeras. Prometemos no derramar cosas en tu sofá si nos dejan solos –Él movió las cejas con una sonrisa. 

Thor apretó los dedos en un puño. 

Jane se río entre dientes. 

–No me mires. Culpa a tu hermano. 

–Escuchaste eso, ¿Verdad? –dijo Nick, dando a Thor una mirada que decía vete-como-el-infierno-fuera-de-aquí-y-para-de-cortarme-el-rollo. 

Thor optó por fingir que no lo entendía. 

–Esta es mi casa –dijo, haciendo su camino al mini-bar para sacar dos botellas de cerveza. Las abrió y volvió al sofá–. Si no te gustan mis reglas, ve a otro lugar. 

–Está bien –dijo Nick lentamente. Nick y Jane compartieron una mirada. 

Thor fingió no darse cuenta y le entregó a Jane una de las botellas. 

–Entonces, ¿Qué estamos viendo? –preguntó Jane, tratando de romper la tensión repentina en la habitación. Nick dijo algo y Jane se río y dijo algo a cambio. 

Loki no hacía ruido. 

Thor tomó asiento junto a Jane, enfocó sus ojos en la pantalla, y trató de relajarse. 

–¿Vas a decirme lo que te pasa? –Jane murmuró, manteniendo su voz baja, a pesar de que no sabía por qué se molestaba: sus voces fueron enmascaradas por el sonido de las explosiones. 

–¿De qué estás hablando? 

–Estoy hablando del hecho de que estamos viendo una película de acción, y tú odias las películas de acción, con tu hermano pequeño y su novio, y nosotros podríamos haber estado haciendo algo mucho más interesante –Sus dedos corrieron por su pecho ligeramente–. Estas tan tenso. ¿Has follado algo mientras yo estaba fuera? 

–Él no es el novio de Nick. Es mi ex paciente. 

Jane parpadeó y lo miró con extrañeza. 

–Yo sé quién es –dijo después de un momento–. Por supuesto que lo sé. ¿Qué periodista deportivo que se precie no reconocería a Loki Winchester? Pero se ven bastante amistosos para mí. Míralos. 

Thor no quería. Pero él no tenía muchas opciones ahora. 

Nick tenía su brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá detrás de la cabeza de Loki, la punta de los dedos tocando el hombro de Loki. 

El agarre de Thor en la botella se tensó. 

–¿Thor? –dijo. 

El pulgar de Nick estaba a pulgadas de distancia del punto por debajo de la oreja de Loki, el punto que hacía que Loki se estremeciera y gemir cada vez que Thor rozó sus labios contra ello. 

–¿Thor? 

¿Nick lo estaba tocando allí? 

–¡Thor! –Ella lo pellizcó. 

Él volvió su mirada de nuevo a Jane. 

–¿Qué? 

Ella frunció el ceño antes de mirar a Loki. 

–Siento que me estoy perdiendo algo. ¿Qué está pasando? 

Thor tomó un gran trago de su cerveza, deseando que fuera algo más fuerte. 

–Nada. 

–Entonces, ¿Por qué parece que quieres golpear a alguien? –Jane tocó el brazo rígido–. ¿Qué sucede contigo? 

No podía mentirle. 

–Me acosté con él. 

En su visión periférica, podía ver la boca de Jane abrirse. 

–Ah –dijo al fin. 

La miró, sorprendido por la molestia en su voz. Ella nunca había reaccionado de esta manera cuando hablaban de sus aventuras. 

Ella sonrió un poco, pero la conocía. Su confesión la hizo sentir incómoda. 

Thor frunció el ceño. Jane no era homofóbica. Ella había sabido siempre que Nick era homosexual y había sido siempre un apoyo para él. 

–Estas incómoda –dijo. 

No se molestó en negarlo. Ella hizo una mueca, viéndose avergonzada. 

–Lo siento. Sabes que yo no soy así, pero –se río, sacudiendo la cabeza–… maldita sea. Soy una mujer moderna, de mente abierta. No sé por qué es esto... Dios, esto es una tontería. No soy intolerante. No lo soy. No debería importar… 

–Pero lo hace –Thor dijo en voz baja. En cierto modo, lo entendía. No lo tomaba contra ella. Una cosa era tener la mente abierta cuando se trataba de otra persona, pero cuando se trataba del hombre con el que se iba a casar... había ciertos estereotipos poco halagadores sobre los hombres homosexuales. Todos ellos eran una mierda, en lo que se refería a Thor. Sin embargo, no todo el mundo compartía ese punto de vista. 

–No pienso menos de ti –dijo ella rápidamente–. No hay nada malo en ello. No me importa que duermas con otras personas, no importa si es un hombre o una mujer. No hay diferencia para mí. 

Ella no estaba siendo del todo sincera, pero Thor decidió no decir nada. Ella estaba claramente incómoda por el hecho de que estaba incómoda. Jane siempre se había enorgullecido de tener la mente abierta, práctica y sin prejuicios. Y si quisiera pretender que pensar en Thor en la cama con otro hombre no era desagradable para ella, él no iba a discutir. 

–Sólo me sorprendiste, supongo –dijo–. Nunca me dijiste que te sentías atraído por los hombres, también. 

–Porque no estoy por lo general atraído los hombres –dijo Thor, frotando su frente–. Experimenté un poco en la universidad antes de estar juntos, pero no era lo mío. Él es… él es la excepción. 

–– ¿Por qué? 

Apoyando la espalda en el sofá, Thor tomó un sorbo de cerveza y sonrió. 

–Tienes ojos. ¿No puedes adivinarlo? 

–¡Cojones! –dijo–. Has trabajado con cientos de hombres guapos antes. 

Thor se encogió de hombros. 

–Él sólo se mete debajo de mi piel –Este era el eufemismo del siglo.   
Tomó un trago de la botella–. No importa ahora. Dormí con él. Pasado. 

–¿Pasado? ¿Entonces por qué te molesta que tu hermano esté todo sobre él? 

–No estoy molesto. 

–Correcto –dijo rotundamente–. Si no te conociera, pensaría que estás celoso. 

Los músculos de la mandíbula de Thor se tensaron, el calor corriendo a su rostro. 

–Nick no sabe con quién está tratando. Loki caminará sobre él. 

–Nick tiene veintitrés años y puede cuidar de sí mismo. Nunca te ha importado con quien tiene sexo. 

–No hay sexo –espetó. 

Podía sentir sus ojos en él, sondeándole y evaluándole. 

–Todavía lo quieres –dijo al fin. No parecía enojada, sorprendida, más bien un poco desconcertada. Por supuesto que estaba desconcertada: esto no era algo que había pasado antes. Se encontraban en una relación a largo plazo, a veces ellos se acostaban con otros mientras estaban separados, y luego regresaban y bromeaban juntos sobre ello: así era como se supone que funcionaba. Así era como su relación había funcionado durante diez años. La mayoría de la gente no entendía cómo podían estar bien con una relación no exclusiva, pero funcionaba para ellos. Funcionaba para ellos, ya que sabían que no había sentimientos involucrados cuando dormían con otras personas. Sabían que era el final del juego el uno para el otro. 

Ninguno de los dos se suponía que se colgara de otra persona. Especialmente cuando su boda estaba a un mes de distancia. 

–Tú todavía lo quieres –repitió más tranquila–. Thor. 

Thor puso la botella en el suelo. 

–No importa. Es sólo lujuria. Puedo controlarla. 

“Mentiroso”, susurró una voz en el fondo de su mente. “Mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso”.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta vez nos encontramos con Thor y Loki en una historia que es UA, Los personajes son bastante similares en carácter a los originales, por eso he adaptado esta parte al Thorki, para quienes leen esta historia sin leer las anteriores, el apellido de Loki cambia ya que es adoptado, no por los Odison esta vez, pero en si sigue siendo un Laufeyson, cosa que verán mas adelante. Thor y Loki no son hermanos en esta ocasión, pero siguen siendo igual de adorables y calientes juntos.

A este ritmo, Loki iba a tener un trastorno de personalidad múltiple. 

Trató muy duro hacer caso omiso de la pareja en el otro sofá. Intentó duramente concentrarse en la película y el chico caliente sentado a su lado. No funcionó. En cambio, no pudo evitar pensar en la noche tranquila sólo hace una semana cuando él había sido el acurrucado contra Thor mientras veían la película juntos. Había una sensación horrible en la boca de su estómago que simplemente no se iba. Él quería perforar algo. Él quería estar en cualquier lugar menos aquí. Quería empujar a Jane del sofá, disfrutar del confort de Thor, y presionar el pie descalzo contra el muslo de Thor. Quería oír Thor decir algo sardónico mientras la mano de Thor le acariciaba el pie. Él quería… 

Loki cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos, furioso consigo mismo. 

Su mirada se desvió hacia el otro sofá. Thor y su novia ya no estaban hablando. Ambos parecían sumidos en sus pensamientos. 

Sus ojos se detuvieron en Thor. Se humedeció los labios. Ellos extrañaban a Thor. El deseo era tan intenso, su boca casi dolía por ello. Jesús, ¿Qué estaba mal con él? Ya era bastante malo que se perdió el sexo; ansiar los besos de Thor sólo lo hicieron un idiota. Había terminado con Thor. Nunca debería haber follado con él en primer lugar. Tomado, los hombres heterosexuales tenían –mala idea–, escrito por todos lados. No importaba que Thor estaba todavía técnicamente en una relación abierta; pronto iba a ser sólo de ella. 

El diamante en el dedo de Jane reflejaba la luz. Loki miró hacia otro lado, curvando sus propios dedos. 

–¿Quieres salir? –Nick dijo de repente. Su mano cayó sobre el hombro de Loki de nuevo. –Podemos hacer algo más interesante. 

Antes de que pudiera decidir qué decir, la puerta principal se abrió de nuevo. 

–Hey, ¡Mira esto! ¿Por qué no estábamos invitados a la Noche de en familia? 

Los recién llegados eran dos chicos cerca de la edad de Loki. 

Loki reconoció al tipo que había hablado. Era hermano de Thor, John, muy guapo, con el pelo rubio oscuro y ojos color miel. 

–¿Qué quieres decir? –dijo el otro, dándole un codazo con una sonrisa–. Que yo sepa mi apellido no es Odinson. 

Devolviéndole la sonrisa, John tiró de él en una llave de cabeza –Aw, ¡Vamos, Laufeyson! Ya sabes que amas ser miembro honorario de nuestra familia. 

Loki se quedó inmóvil. Apenas podía oír sus bromas con Nick. Se quedó mirando al chico que John había llamado Laufeyson. 

Laufeyson era un apellido común. 

Era un apellido muy común. Londres era enorme. Las probabilidades eran ridículas. 

Pero era posible. 

El tipo era de la edad y el tono oscuro de cabello correcto. 

Cuando el hombre se paseó más cerca, sonriendo e intercambiando chistes con los hermanos Odinson, Loki inhaló tembloroso. Los ojos del chico eran como los suyos. 

–Este idiota torpe derramó el café en mi ordenador portátil, así que queríamos agarrar el viejo hasta que lo arreglo –dijo John. 

Nick se río entre dientes. 

–Ustedes dos son más gay que yo. 'Nosotros,' ¿eh? 

–¿Qué puedo decir? –Sonriendo, John pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Laufeyson–. Está loco por mí. Lo siento por él, así que le dejo acompañarnos –Sonrió a Laufeyson y le dio un sonoro beso, descuidado en la mejilla–. ¿Correcto, Sherly? 

Loki tragó, cualquier duda que ahora había se había ido. Sherly. Sherlock. Sherlock Laufeyson. Su hermano. 

–No me llames así –dijo Sherlock con una mueca de dolor antes de reírse–. Si papá te oye llamarme Sherly, él… 

–Me dará la mirada de la fatalidad, lo sé –John sonrió–. No soy exactamente la persona favorita de su señoría en el mundo. 

El estómago de Loki se apretó. Se quedó mirándolos, tratando de conciliar este chico sonriente, atractivo con el chico feo, quejumbroso al que recordaba. 

Casi se río cuando se dio cuenta de por qué no podía. Hace tantos años, su mente infantil había convertido a su hermano en un pequeño monstruo que Sherlock no era. Debido a que era más fácil odiar algo malo y repulsivo. De esa manera, era más fácil pretender que Loki era mejor. 

Bueno, era obvio que no lo era. 

Mientras observaba Sherlock reírse y bromear con los hermanos Odinson, viéndose como en casa, Loki sintió las náuseas en la garganta. Él nunca podría ser amigable con tan poco esfuerzo. Nunca podría ser tan fácil de llevar y de buen carácter. En última instancia, Sherlock parecía ser el tipo que Loki pretendía ser. Probablemente había cierta ironía allí. En algún lado. 

Cuando Sherlock dijo algo que hizo que incluso Thor sonriera -Thor que nunca le había sonreído así- el estómago de Loki se retorció en nudos duros, dolorosos. Una ola de deja vu lo golpeó con fuerza y él era un niño de cinco años de edad, de nuevo, mirando la puerta cerrada que lo separaba de ser el chico que nunca podría ser. 

Con sensación de mareo, Loki se puso de pie y murmuró– Tengo que irme –No le importaba si los otros le habían oído o notado. 

* * * * * 

Thor levantó los ojos a Loki cuando de repente se dirigió a la puerta. 

–Hey, ¿A dónde vas? –dijo Nick, poniéndose de pie y siguiéndole. Él agarró el hombro de Loki. 

Pestañeando, Loki lo fulminó con la mirada. 

–¡Déjame solo! 

Nick se tambaleó hacia atrás, lleno de choque en su cara. Por supuesto que estaba sorprendido. Nick no conocía a Loki como Thor lo conocía. Nick nunca había visto a Loki tener un berrinche. 

Excepto que esta no era una simple rabieta. Los ojos de Loki se veían atormentados, y por un momento parecía muy frágil antes de que él se diera la vuelta y saliera de la casa. 

Un silencio de asombro descendió sobre la sala. Nick se trasladó a seguir Loki. 

–No –dijo Thor bruscamente–. Voy a hablar con él. 

Nick echó un vistazo a la puerta principal. 

–Pero… 

Thor ya estaba en movimiento, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas que sus hermanos y Jane le estaban dando. Una vez fuera, se dirigió hacia Loki, que caminaba hacia su coche poco a poco, como un anciano. Un destello de inquietud se apoderó de Thor. ¿Loki tenía lesionada la ingle de nuevo? 

–¡Loki! 

Loki no dio ningún signo exterior de que lo había oído. 

Con el ceño fruncido, Thor lo alcanzó y le dio la vuelta. El medio esperaba que Loki lo atacara como lo hizo con Nick, pero en cambio se quedó mirando a Thor con el mismo aspecto atormentado en sus ojos antes de decir en un tono hostil– ¿Por qué estás aquí? Nick te ha enviado a lidiar con el loco? 

–Nadie me ha enviado –dijo Thor, buscando en el rostro de Loki alguna pista. Su voz se suavizó–. ¿Qué es, mocoso? 

Algo en la expresión de Loki se hizo añicos. Lo siguiente que supo es que tenía la cara de Loki en el hueco de su cuello y los brazos de Loki alrededor de él, abrazándolo como a un salvavidas. Thor hubiera estado menos sobresaltado si hubiera visto a un elefante en su patio trasero. 

Se quedó quieto, todos sus sentidos agredidos por la proximidad de Loki. –Loki… 

–Cállate –susurró Loki–. Cállate, cállate, cállate. 

–Está bien –dijo Thor, sus manos retorciéndose en los costados. Por último, cedió a su deseo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Loki, acercándolo más. 

Un pequeño ruido peculiar salió de la garganta de Loki. 

–Te odio –dijo en su cuello–. Más fuerte. 

Cristo. ¿Qué le pasaba? 

Thor apretó su abrazo, cerrando los ojos. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan espinoso sé sintiera tan bien en sus brazos? Apretando los dientes con molestia -consigo mismo más que con Loki- enterró su rostro en el cabello de Loki. Inhalaba con avidez, tratando de dar sentido a sus emociones en conflicto. Protección. Disgusto por la facilidad con la que Loki se metió en su piel y le entraron ganas de hacer lo que quería Loki. Posesividad. Y querer. Tanto querer. Él quería probar al muchacho, tocarlo, estar dentro de él. Poseerlo. 

Loki murmuró repentinamente, sonando avergonzado. 

–Si mencionas esto a alguien… 

–¿Qué te dije sobre las amenazas innecesarias? –Thor presionó su nariz detrás de la oreja de Loki e inhaló profundamente. El aroma de Loki le estaba haciendo cosas, todas ellas incómodas por varias razones –Tú no tienes que amenazarme. Lo sé: eres malo, sin corazón y duro. 

–Lo soy –dijo Loki a la defensiva, a pesar de que no mostró ninguna inclinación de alejarse de los brazos de Thor–. No te burles de mí –Él echó un vistazo por encima del hombro de Thor–. Nick nos está mirando. Déjame ir antes de que llegue a alguna idea. 

Thor lo intentó, pero su cuerpo no obedeció a ninguna señal de su cerebro. Se sentía como si sus brazos pesaran una tonelada; se negaron a moverse. La imagen de su hermano tocando a Loki antes pasó por su mente, y su intestino se arrugó en una bola dura, helada. Sus brazos se apretaron. 

–¿Thor? –dijo Loki. 

Thor volvió la cabeza y la tiró por encima del hombro. 

–Ve dentro. 

–Me alegra ver que no soy el único al que mandas –dijo Loki con una sonrisa en su voz. 

–¿Se ha ido? –preguntó Thor, deslizando sus manos para descansar sobre la baja espalda de Loki, justo por encima de la curva de su culo. Se sentía como la cosa más natural del mundo. Sus manos se ajustaban perfectamente allí. Loki encajaba perfectamente en sus brazos. 

–Uh huh –dijo Loki, prácticamente fundiéndose en él–. ¿Thor? 

–¿Mmm? 

–Tú todavía estás en una relación abierta, ¿Verdad? 

Thor chupó una respiración. 

–Sí. 

Siguió un largo silencio. 

Loki salió de los brazos de Thor y retrocedió. Sus pómulos estaban un poco enrojecidos, pero aparte de eso se parecía a su estado normal de nuevo. Ya no parecía tan agitado. Thor todavía quería saber qué le había molestado. 

Loki se pasó una mano por detrás de su cuello. 

–Entonces, ven esta noche. Sólo esta noche. Si tú quieres –Se mordió el labio y apartó la vista, ya que parecía que lamentaba decir eso–. Está bien, adiós –Se dirigió a su coche rápidamente y entró. El motor rugió y él se había ido. 

Thor se detuvo después de que el coche hubiera desaparecido. 

“Ven esta noche. Sólo esta noche. Si tú quieres”. 

Las palabras resonaron a través de su cuerpo, enviando olas casi dolorosas de necesidad a través de él. La tentación estaba más allá de lo que había experimentado nunca. 

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Thor se dirigió hacia el interior. 

Cuando entró en la casa, Thor se detuvo cuando cuatro pares de ojos lo miraron. 

–Entonces, ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó John–. No fue así como me lo imaginaba. 

–No es asunto nuestro –dijo Sherlock. 

–En realidad, no estoy de acuerdo –dijo John–. Él salió corriendo cuando llegamos, así que en cierto modo me lo tomo como algo personal. 

–Sherlock tiene razón –dijo Thor–. No es asunto nuestro, John. 

–¿Pero es el tuyo? –Nick intervino. 

¿Había celos en la voz de Nick? Joder, qué desastre. 

Thor quería a su hermano, a todos sus hermanos, pero esto era algo que tenía que cortar de raíz. 

–No es el tuyo –dijo Thor, mirando hacia abajo a Nick, que ya no era tan fácil como solía ser ahora que eran casi de la misma altura. Nick ya no era el chico que lo había adorado y lo seguido como un perrito, era un hombre, y Thor no se engañaba a sí mismo pensando que en este momento Nick lo veía como su hermano mayor. Nick se acercó más. 

–Whoa, ¿Qué demonios? –dijo John, saltando entre ellos–. ¿Qué está pasando? 

–Thor, una palabra –dijo Jane de pronto. 

Thor apartó la mirada de Nick sólo después de que Nick bajó la mirada. 

–Thor –dijo Jane de nuevo. 

De mala gana, él la siguió hasta la cocina y cerró la puerta. 

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y lo observó con calma por un momento antes de decir: 

–Has mentido. 

Él frunció el ceño. 

–¿Qué? 

–Has dicho que era sólo lujuria y que podías controlarlo. Cuando él se molestó, no te comportabas como un hombre lujurioso, Thor. Te has comportado como un novio preocupado. 

Thor desvió la mirada. 

–No lo hice. 

–¿De verdad? Deberías haber visto tu cara cuando le dijiste a Nick que debía quedarse quieto. Estaba claro que pensabas que tenías el derecho de hacer frente a la situación a pesar de que era la cita de Nick. 

–No era la cita de Nick –dijo Thor con irritación. 

Jane se río entre dientes. 

–¿Ves? Odias incluso la sugerencia de que él fuera de otra persona –Cuando él se mantuvo en silencio, una sonrisa sin sentido del humor apareció en su rostro–. Sabes, yo siempre pensé que eras como yo: que eras demasiado práctico y racional para sentir emociones como los celos tontos. Pero, al parecer, solo hizo falta la persona adecuada para despertar tu lado primitivo. 

Thor ni siquiera podía formar las palabras de negación que se elevaban en su garganta. Pensó en lo que probablemente parecía. Él se comportó como un hombre celoso alrededor de Loki. Porque estaba celoso. Él lo estaba. No tenía sentido negarlo. 

–¿A dónde vas con esto? –dijo en voz baja. 

Se mordió el labio. 

–Quiero que mi marido sea mío. No me refiero al sexo ya sabes que no me importa mucho al respecto, siempre y cuando tengamos un entendimiento. Me refiero a un compromiso emocional. ¿Puede decir honestamente que, si nos casamos, no babearas, lo desearás y te pondrás celoso por el novio de tu hermano? 

–¿Si? –dijo Thor. 

Ella se encogió de hombros. 

–Sí, cuando, no sé. Después de lo que he visto, no estoy segura de que esto es lo que quieres, lo que yo quiero. 

Thor se le quedó mirando. 

–Hemos estado juntos durante diez años. Nos vamos a casar en un mes. Las invitaciones se han enviado. No te voy a dejar en el altar. 

–Sé que no lo harás –dijo–. Eres demasiado responsable para eso. Pero eso no es suficiente. Necesito más. 

–Te conozco, Jane –dijo Thor, dando un paso más cerca de ella y tocando su mejilla. Él no se dejó engañar por su tono calmado. No importaba lo que dijo, sabía que ella estaría muy dolida y avergonzada si él rompía el compromiso tan cerca de la boda–. Sería humillante para ti si cancelamos la boda ahora. 

–Prefiero estar mortificada por unos pocos días a casarme con un hombre que está loco por alguien más. 

Thor desvió la mirada de nuevo. 

–No lo estoy… 

–Para –dijo, poniendo una mano en sus labios–. Para y piensa. Te voy a dar una semana para averiguarlo. Cuando, y si nos casamos, yo quiero que sea por las razones correctas, no porque te sientes responsable y culpable y toda esa mierda. Merezco algo mejor. Y lo haces, también. Así que averigua que, y a quien, realmente quieres. Espero que sea yo, pero si no es así, no será el fin del mundo para mí. Soy una mujer autosuficiente y no necesito un hombre para ser feliz –Ella sonrió sin mucha alegría–. No voy a mentir: No estoy diciendo que no estoy enojada o molesta, lo estoy, estoy loca como el infierno, pero no voy a estar enfadada contigo para siempre, en cualquier caso. Eso sí, no me mientas o a ti mismo. Habíamos sido amigos mucho antes de convertirnos en amantes y nada va a cambiar eso. 

La besó en la sien. 

–Eres increíble, ya lo sabes, ¿Verdad? 

–Lo sé –dijo ella, con tono muy ligero–. Soy lo mejor que te ha pasado. Harías bien en recordar eso. 

Mientras la observaba también, le gustaría poder borrar los últimos meses y convencerla de que ella era la única con la que quería estar. 

No podía hacerlo ahora. Él tenía que convencerse primero. 

“Ven esta noche. Sólo esta noche. Si tú quieres.” 

Thor cerró los ojos.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta vez nos encontramos con Thor y Loki en una historia que es UA, Los personajes son bastante similares en carácter a los originales, por eso he adaptado esta parte al Thorki, para quienes leen esta historia sin leer las anteriores, el apellido de Loki cambia ya que es adoptado, no por los Odison esta vez, pero en si sigue siendo un Laufeyson, cosa que verán mas adelante. Thor y Loki no son hermanos en esta ocasión, pero siguen siendo igual de adorables y calientes juntos.

No había venido. Por supuesto que no. 

Loki se quedó mirando las sombras que bailaban en la pared del fondo. La sensación de opresión en el pecho era sólo mortificación. Lo era. Excepto que nunca había sido tan bueno mintiéndose a sí mismo. Él sabía lo que era este sentimiento y el conocimiento le hizo sentirse mortificado. 

Loki se dio la vuelta, golpeó su almohada un par de veces, y quitó las sábanas. Él cerró los ojos. Tenía un partido mañana, su primer partido  
en meses. Tenía que dormir. Tenía que olvidarse de lo tonto que había hecho de sí mismo y dormir. Pero, así como él había esperado, el sueño no vendría. 

Tomó mucho tiempo, pero finalmente, sucumbió a su agotamiento emocional y se quedó fuera. Soñaba con los labios de Thor besando su cuello. Que su barba raspaba su piel. Los labios de Thor eran amables. Casi reverentes. Se arrastraron hasta el cuello de Loki a su oreja y mordió gentilmente. 

–Deberías haberme hecho devolverte la maldita llave. 

Los ojos de Loki se abrieron. No estaba soñando. Podía sentir el cálido aliento de Thor en su oreja. Podría olerlo. 

Temblando, Loki giró sobre su espalda y trató de distinguir el rostro de Thor en la oscuridad. No pudo. 

El silencio cayó sobre el cuarto oscuro, su respiración irregular el único sonido que se oía, y Loki estaba literalmente temblando. Quería alcanzar y tocarlo. Malamente. 

–Loki –Thor soltó un suspiro un tanto inestable, dejando que su cuerpo cayera encima de él. 

Loki dejó escapar un suave gemido. Si era honesto, echo de menos esto tanto como el sexo: la sensación del cuerpo de Thor, pesado y perfecto sobre él, cortándole del resto del mundo y haciéndole difícil en concentrarse en nada más que él. El peso era un poco demasiado y era difícil respirar, y era perfecto. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Loki tenía sus piernas alrededor de Thor. 

Thor dejó caer su cara en el hueco del cuello de Loki. Respira hondo. 

–Estás desnudo –dijo entre dientes–. ¿Por qué estás desnudo, maldición? 

–¿Por qué no? –Loki susurró, cerrando los ojos mientras Thor chupó un cardenal en el cuello. 

–No estoy aquí para esto –dijo Thor, dándole otra marca. 

Haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras, Loki tiró de la camisa de Thor y corrió sus manos sobre la extensión de la amplia espalda de Thor. 

–Te quiero. Te quiero dentro de mí. 

Thor tomó una respiración entrecortada. 

–No estoy aquí para esto –lo intentó de nuevo, sonando aún más poco convincente–. Necesitamos hablar. 

Loki no quería hablar. Él sabía lo que Thor iba a decir. Él no necesitaba oírlo. No era más que un pequeño secreto sucio, algo vergonzoso, algo para tener en la oscuridad antes de que Thor cabalgara hacia el atardecer con su novia. Thor estaba aquí porque no podía evitarlo, no porque quisiera estar aquí. Si Thor realmente hubiera querido estar aquí, no se resistiría a venir hasta que fuera la mitad de la noche. Loki no tenía delirios. Él era lo suficientemente bueno para un polvo, pero no era lo suficientemente bueno para... para cualquier otra cosa. 

–Vamos –murmuró, haciendo girar sus caderas un poco y pasando los dedos por el cabello de Thor–. Sé que quieres. Puedes tenerme. Una vez más. 

Un gruñido salió de la garganta de Thor y luego Thor estaba besándolo y Loki le devolvió el beso, ambos gimiendo, codiciosos y desesperados. Echaba de menos esto, extrañaba esto, Dios, extrañaba esto y lo echaba de menos. Tan jodidamente mucho. 

–Tu boca debería ser jodidamente ilegal –Thor dijo con voz áspera, chupando y mordisqueando el labio inferior de Loki. 

Loki no dijo nada; que no podía. Su mente se sentía como el algodón, todos sus sentidos se centraron en su boca, y la boca de Thor, todo lo que podía hacer era absorber los besos y los toques de Thor. Apenas se dio cuenta que Thor se desnudó, pero sin duda se dio cuenta cuando sus cuerpos desnudos de apretaron firmemente, piel con piel. Él gimió cuando los labios entreabiertos de Thor arrastraron deliciosamente sobre su pecho, cerrándose en su pezón y chupándolo. Cuando Thor. soltó el pezón de su boca con un pop y trazó un camino con sus labios hasta el ombligo de Loki, Loki gimió y empujó la cabeza de Thor abajo. Thor omitió su pene dolorido, arrastrando la lengua entre los muslos de Loki. Levantando las caderas de Loki, Thor comenzó a lamer su agujero, reduciendo de forma rápida a Loki a un tembloroso, gimoteante lío. Jadeante, Loki empujó contra la lengua, necesitando más. Thor agarró su cadera fuertemente y hundió su lengua más profunda, emitiendo un gemido que vibraba contra la carne tierna. Dios. Dios. Loki no podía pensar, sacudido por los temblores que rodaban a través de su cuerpo con cada golpe de la lengua de Thor. Sus muslos temblaban, su espalda se arqueaba, y la fiebre del rugido de placer golpeando a través de sus venas era lo único que podía escuchar durante mucho tiempo. Apenas podía registrar a Thor preparándolo y estirándolo a toda prisa, tan ido que era. Él sólo quería. 

Cuando Thor llevó sus dedos y la lengua fuera, Loki se quejó.  
Movió sus caderas y hundió los dedos en las nalgas musculosas de Thor. Un gemido fue arrancado de su garganta cuando el pene de Thor se arrastró deliciosamente contra el borde de su agujero. 

–Thor, vamos. 

–Sí, sólo dame un –dijo Thor y empujó dentro de él, sus fuertes manos acariciando los muslos de Loki y manteniéndolos bien separados. Thor se movió muy lentamente, su cuerpo estremeciéndose por encima de él y tenso como el infierno–… ¿Estás bien? –dijo cuando tocó fondo. 

Loki se quedó mirando el techo oscuro, sus ojos llorosos. 

–Perfecto –De inmediato lamentó decir eso, pero todavía sonaba menos vergonzoso que sus pensamientos necesitados. 

Thor comenzó a moverse y Loki cerró los ojos. Su cabeza se desplomó sobre la almohada, su espalda arqueada en la cama mientras Thor cogió rápidamente velocidad, la mano de Thor se extendió sobre su lado y la otra corrió por su pierna. Loki no pudo evitar dejar salir una cadena entera de medias palabras y maldiciones juntas, cuando Thor chasqueó sus caderas contra él con una intensidad que mostró que quería también jodidamente mal esto. 

Él no iba a durar. Se puso Thor más cerca de él, el calor corriendo a través de sus venas, las llamas lamiendo su carne, y el dolor construyéndose con cada empuje del pene de Thor, llenándolo tan perfectamente, como si estuviera hecho para él, que era todo tipo de ridículo, porque los penes no estaban destinados a ser puesto dentro de otro hombre. Pero en este momento, sólo por un poco tiempo, el pene de Thor era suyo, Thor era suyo, sólo suyo, suyo, suyo, suyo… 

Él se vino con un gemido dolido que era tan fuerte que se sorprendió a sí mismo, sus uñas clavándose en espalda de Thor mientras su cuerpo se tensó con olas de placer que se extendió a través de él, como nada que hubiera sentido alguna vez. 

Thor no paró de moverse, sus embestidas volviéndose más ásperas, los dedos agarrando lo muslos de Loki duro, más duro… 

–Sí, eso es todo –murmuró Thor, sonando absolutamente destrozado–. Se siente tan bien, tan perfecto, quiero correrme en tu –Se estremeció y se acercó con un gemido ahogado–… 

Y, la cara de Loki se retorció mientras Thor bombeaba en él, deleitándose con ello demasiado, era la semilla de Thor llenándolo, caliente y cremosa, en sus lugares más profundos. Dios, esto estaba tan jodido. 

Cuando Thor comenzó a besar su cara suavemente, besándolo por todas partes, Loki no podía joder con él nunca más. Él simplemente no podía. 

No confiaba en que su voz no se rompiera. Esto no había sido un buen día para él y se sentía... frágil. Débil y patético y más necesitado que nunca. 

–¿Loki? –La nota de preocupación en la voz de Thor le recordaba a la forma en que Thor le había sostenido y consolado esa misma tarde. De repente, una ráfaga de puro odio quemó a través de él. ¿Por qué Thor había hecho eso? ¿Por qué estaba aquí en absoluto? ¿Por qué estaba Thor besándolo de esa manera? Como si le importaba. Como si Loki significaba algo para él. Algo precioso. 

–Vete –Loki dijo ásperamente– Tienes que irte –Pasaron unos segundos en silencio. 

Thor se acercó a la lámpara de noche. 

–No –Loki espetó. No quería la luz. Él no confiaba en su cara, incluso menos de lo que confiaba en su voz. La oscuridad era perfecta para esto. No quería ver a Thor. No quería que Thor lo viera hasta que hubiera logrado recomponerse. 

–Vete –susurró Loki. 

Podía sentir los ojos de Thor en él. 

–¿Irme? ¿Quieres decir...? 

–– Sabes lo que quiero decir –dijo Loki. “Sal de mi vida”. Silencio. 

Por fin, Thor se retiró y salió de él. 

Loki tragó, con sensación de vacío en más de un sentido. Se puso las sábanas hasta la barbilla y se quedó sin ver en la oscuridad, luchando contra el impulso de decir algo mordaz e hiriente. Thor lo conocía y podría ver a través de él. Iban por caminos separados en la vida y era probable que nunca se vieran otra vez, pero no quería decir que Loki quería que Thor lo recordara como ese chico patético que sé volvió un poco demasiado pegajoso después de un mes de sexo. 

El roce de la ropa se detuvo, y una pesadez extraña se instaló en el pecho de Loki. El silencio se prolongó, llegando a ser insoportable. 

Loki cerró los ojos y susurró de nuevo. 

–Vete –“Antes de hacer el tonto y rogar que dejes a tu prometida por mí”. 

Sintió más cuando escuchó a Thor irse. 

Cuando Loki encendió la lámpara de noche, lo primero que vio fue la llave en la mesita de noche. El metal brillante brillaba en la penumbra. 

Él cerró los dedos alrededor de ella antes de tirarla a través de la habitación. Algo estalló y se rompió y se acordó de lo que Lydia le había dicho hace un tiempo. 

“Espero que algún día te enamores. Y esa persona te pondrá de rodillas”. 

Una rasgada, risa inestable arrancó de él. Se río y río y río hasta que no quedó nada en él.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta vez nos encontramos con Thor y Loki en una historia que es UA, Los personajes son bastante similares en carácter a los originales, por eso he adaptado esta parte al Thorki, para quienes leen esta historia sin leer las anteriores, el apellido de Loki cambia ya que es adoptado, no por los Odison esta vez, pero en si sigue siendo un Laufeyson, cosa que verán mas adelante. Thor y Loki no son hermanos en esta ocasión, pero siguen siendo igual de adorables y calientes juntos.

La casa estaba a oscuras y en silencio cuando Thor entró. Cerró la puerta, encendió la luz, y se fue directamente al mini-bar. Agarró una botella de whisky y tomó un trago. 

–¿Bebiendo solo por la noche? 

Thor se tensó ante el sonido de la voz de Nick. 

–Es tarde –dijo de manera cortante– Ve a dormir. 

–Soy un poco demasiado viejo para tener una hora de acostarme. 

Thor tomó un trago de whisky. 

–Son las tres de la mañana, estoy hecho polvo, y no estoy en un buen estado de ánimo, Nick. 

–Puedo ver eso –dijo Nick, su tono muy seco–. No has tenido un buen estado de ánimo en toda la noche. Desde entonces… 

–¿Dónde están John y Sherlock? –dijo Thor. Cuando él había dejado la casa un poco después de la medianoche, habían estado allí todavía. 

–Muy sutil –dijo Nick–. Sin embargo, en caso de que realmente te importa, están arriba, durmiendo como bebés: por extraño que parezca, no juntos. Por lo tanto, sobre… 

Thor salió de la habitación. 

Pero Nick, siendo Nick, no consiguió la indirecta y le siguió a la terraza. 

Sin hacerle caso, Thor tragó su whisky y se dejó caer en el chaiselounge. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el sonido del viento que soplaba a través de los árboles. 

–Sabes, al principio me molestó –dijo Nick–. Por supuesto que estaba cabreado. No recuerdo la última vez que mi ego ha tenido un duro golpe por el estilo. Es bastante fastidioso cuando el chico caliente en el que has golpeado toda la noche dice a la mierda y luego se vuelve sentimental con mi hermano. 

Thor abrió los ojos. 

–Olvídate de él –dijo rotundamente. 

Nick encendió un cigarrillo. 

–Si no lo supiera mejor, podría creer que tienes algún interés personal –Dio una calada y exhaló–. Sabes, algunas personas dicen que la homosexualidad es genética. Yo solía pensar que estaban mal, quiero decir, yo pensaba que era el único en la familia, pero tal vez están en lo cierto. Aunque, quién sabe, tal vez eres recto –Se río–. Sí que es lo suficientemente caliente como para tentar a un monje. Sin embargo, parece que tiene un infierno de actitud que está al acecho detrás de su cara bonita, pero es un poco caliente. Los más locos, los malintencionados suelen ser fantásticos en la cama. Él es probablemente como un gato salvaje, todos silbidos y garras… 

Thor apretó los dientes. 

–Nunca lo averiguaras, con una chingada deja de hablar de ello, cabron. 

Podía sentir la mirada curiosa de Nick en él. 

–Nunca te he visto salirte de quicio cuando otros hombres golpearon en Jane –dijo Nick, tomando otra calada a su cigarrillo–. Sé que han estado siempre juntos, pero para ser honesto, a veces pensé que no podía ser ella si no volvía tu sangre caliente. Es decir, yo estoy a favor de las relaciones abiertas, pero –Él soltó una risa–… todavía somos hombres de las cavernas en el fondo cuando se trata de nuestra mierda. Es un instinto biológico. 

–Nick –dijo Thor uniformemente–. Ve a la cama. 

Nick suspiró. 

–No me gusta cuando usas esa voz en mí. Está bien, te voy a dejar empollar –Nick se trasladó a la puerta, pero se detuvo–. No puedo decir que me sentí muy fraternal esta noche, pero... eres mi hermano –Su voz se volvió ronca y un poco incómoda–. Te amo y siempre te he admirado, lo sabes. Siempre has hecho lo correcto por nosotros. Pero a veces hacer lo correcto, no te hará feliz. No cometas un error. Haz lo que se sienta bien por una vez, no lo que creas que es correcto –Nick apagó el cigarrillo y entró. 

Thor se quedó mirando el cielo turbio. ¿Hacer lo que se siente bien? 

Pensó en sonrisa confiada de Jane, la forma en que encajaba en su familia sin problemas, la forma en que todo era fácil y sin esfuerzo con ella. Jane era su amiga desde hace veinte años. Ella había sido parte de su vida durante tanto tiempo que no podía imaginarse sin ella. 

Luego sus pensamientos se dirigieron a los ojos de color azul-verde precioso y la boca con el ceño fruncido, y una oleada de frustración removió su estómago, anhelo barrieron a través de él. Nada era fácil y sin esfuerzo con Loki. Decir que Loki tenía problemas era no decir nada. También estaba la cuestión de Loki siendo una celebridad en el armario, que presentó un conjunto diferente de problemas. 

Por todos los cargos, Jane era la elección correcta y Loki era la elección equivocada. 

Y ni siquiera estaba seguro de si Loki era una opción en absoluto. No sabía lo que Loki quería de él, si es que siquiera quería algo. Loki sin duda había dejado claro que quería a Thor fuera de su vida. 

Thor mordió el interior de la mejilla con fuerza al recordar la voz de Loki cuando le dijo a Thor que se fuera. Podía oír la ira y el odio en la voz de Loki. Pero también podía escuchar el miedo, el dolor y la vulnerabilidad, y casi había sido la ruina de Thor. Había querido besar todo el dolor lejos, dispuesto a todo para que fuera mejor, y eso le asustó lo suficiente como para salir. Joder, era peor que todas aquellas personas que Loki tenía comiendo de su mano. Ellos no conocían al verdadero Loki; él no tenía esa excusa. El mero hecho de que estaba incluso considerando la posibilidad de dejar a su novia de mucho tiempo, prácticamente en el altar, por un individuo que no le dio ninguna indicación de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos era pura locura. Si Loki le había dado un indicio de que quería que fueran más que jode-amigos, habría sido más fácil. 

Thor soltó una risa áspera. ¿A quién quería engañar? Si hubiera sabido con certeza que Loki tenía sentimientos por él, no habría ninguna opción en absoluto. Si él era irracional y atontado, mientras Loki lo mantuvo a la distancia de un brazo, no tenía delirios ¿Qué pasaría si Loki admitía que quería ser suyo? 

Suyo. 

Una ola de anhelo rodó a través de él y Thor maldijo entre dientes. Cristo. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en esta cosa tan jodidamente profunda? 

“¿Esta cosa?” La voz de Loki se burló de él en su cabeza. “Deja de ser tan marica. Ponle un nombre”. Thor cerró los ojos, tratando de ignorar la voz, pero sin éxito. 

“Prefiero estar mortificada por unos pocos días a casarme con un hombre que está loco por alguien más. Cuando, y si nos casamos, quiero que sea por las razones correctas, no porque te sientes responsable y culpable y toda esa mierda. Averigua que y a quién deseas, Thor”. 

Thor bebió el resto del whisky. 

Iba a ser una larga noche.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta vez nos encontramos con Thor y Loki en una historia que es UA, Los personajes son bastante similares en carácter a los originales, por eso he adaptado esta parte al Thorki, para quienes leen esta historia sin leer las anteriores, el apellido de Loki cambia ya que es adoptado, no por los Odison esta vez, pero en si sigue siendo un Laufeyson, cosa que verán mas adelante. Thor y Loki no son hermanos en esta ocasión, pero siguen siendo igual de adorables y calientes juntos.

–Te ves como una mierda –dijo John, mirando hacia arriba desde el sándwich que estaba haciendo–. ¿Mala noche? 

Thor abrió la nevera y se sirvió un vaso de zumo de naranja. Él lo bebió de una sola vez, se sentó en la mesa, y dejó caer la cabeza golpeando en sus manos. 

–Lo tomo como un sí –dijo John con una sonrisa, poniendo una taza de café frente a él–. ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que tener esta conversación?   
Estás envenenando tu cuerpo. 

A veces Thor realmente odiaba a sus hermanos. Todos ellos se habían vuelto descarados como el infierno. 

–John –Thor entre dientes–. Cállate. 

Una risa llegó desde la puerta, haciéndole hacer una mueca de dolor. 

–Me encanta la mirada de niño que pones cada vez que Thor utiliza esa voz –dijo Sherlock, paseando en la habitación y dejándose caer en la silla junto a John. Agarró el sándwich que John había hecho y comenzó a comer. 

–Eso era mío –dijo John. 

–Sí, ¿Y qué? –dijo Sherlock con una mirada arrogante. 

Poniendo los ojos, John comenzó a hacer otro sándwich. 

–No eres tú padre, no puedes tomarlo. Me ves como una herramienta. Como siempre. 

Sherlock le dio un golpe flojo en el pecho. John se río y tiró de él en una llave de cabeza. 

–Fuera de mi casa, niños –dijo Thor, frotándose las sienes– Vuestra alegría es nauseabunda. 

–Sabes que nos amas –dijo Sherlock con una sonrisa, el brazo de John todavía alrededor de su cuello. 

Thor parpadeó adormilado y tuvo una reacción tardía. ¿Por qué no había notado antes que los ojos de Sherlock eran iguales a los de Loki? 

Pero, de nuevo, por lo general no tenía el hábito de notar los ojos de los hombres. Debido a la tez pálida y el pelo de Sherlock, el efecto no era tan sorprendente, y los ojos de Sherlock estaban desprevenidos, pero eran exactamente como los de Loki: un color distinto único y ligeramente exótico. Por supuesto que podría ser una coincidencia, pero junto con el mini-colapso de Loki después de que John y Sherlock llegaran... 

Arrugando la frente, Thor pensó en lo poco que sabía de la familia de Loki. Todo el mundo sabía que Loki provenía de una familia pobre y que su madre murió cuando él tenía cinco o seis. Su padre… 

Thor frunció el ceño al recordar lo que Loki le había dicho de su padre. Él estaba casado -y muy posiblemente tenía hijos-. También era un conde. Un conde. 

Thor miró a Sherlock. El padre del niño era un conde, también, que por lo general era una fuente inagotable de chistes para John. Aunque parecía poco probable que el padre de posición elevada de Sherlock podría tener algo en común con la madre de Loki, cosas más extrañas sucedieron, especialmente si Loki había heredado la exquisita apariencia de su madre. No había ya muchos condes ricos, prepotentes en Inglaterra. 

–¿Te pareces a tu padre? –preguntó Thor. A pesar de que había visto al Conde de Lytton un par de veces en la televisión, era un muy prominente político, Thor ciertamente no había prestado atención a los ojos del hombre. Todo lo que recordaba era la confianza rayando en la arrogancia. 

Sherlock le dio una mirada de asombro. 

–¿Qué? No en realidad no. Bueno, mis ojos son como los suyos, pero todos los Laufeyson tienen los ojos Laufeyson, por lo que en realidad no cuenta –Se río–. Mi papá dice que es debido a que la línea de sangre Laufeyson es tan superior, que los ojos Laufeyson siempre se reproducen naturalmente. 

Haciendo una mueca, John dijo: 

–Sus ojos me recuerdan a los azulejos en los vestuarios de piscinas. 

–Al menos los míos no son del color de un caracol–Sherlock le dio un codazo. 

–Estás celoso de tus ojos no son tan bonitos como los míos. 

–Sí, claro. 

Thor desconectó, mirando su taza. Loki sabía que él era el hijo del Conde de Lytton. A juzgar por su reacción, sabía que Sherlock era su hermano, el hijo que su padre no había rechazado. El hijo que tenía todos los privilegios y una amorosa familia a medida que crecía. 

Thor desvió su mirada de nuevo a Sherlock. Lo vio sonreír y reír con John, tan despreocupado y feliz. Sherlock tenía innumerables amigos. Había sido un miembro no oficial de la familia Odinson desde que él y John se habían convertido en amigos cuando niños. Sherlock tenía padres amorosos que lo adoraban en cada momento y le daban todo lo que quería. Sherlock era un maldito vizconde. 

Thor pensó en el niño que nunca tuvo nada de eso. Que había sido rechazado por uno de los padres cuando más lo necesitaba. Quién no sabía cómo conectar con la gente. Que no tenía una única persona que realmente podría llamar amigo. Que pretendía ser algo que no era sólo para ser querido. Quién no sabía cómo expresar cualquier emoción positiva. Quien nunca conoció el amor y, probablemente, no sabía cómo pedirlo. 

Quien nunca lo pidió. Mierda. 

Los labios de Thor se convirtieron en una línea. Había tantas cosas que tenían mucho sentido ahora. A veces había sospechado que Loki en realidad tenía una baja autoestima, pero hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta del alcance de la misma. En el fondo, Loki siempre esperaba ser rechazado a favor de otra persona, sin importar lo confiado y arrogante podría parecer. Detrás de todas las paredes que había levantado, el niño tenía muy baja autoestima. Loki nunca confesaría sus sentimientos en primer lugar, si es que los tenía. 

Ahora la pregunta era: ¿Estaba dispuesto a romper su compromiso por una cosa tan incierta? 

Thor se puso de pie y salió de la cocina. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, encontró el contacto que quería, y presiono llamar. 

–Tenemos que hablar –dijo.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta vez nos encontramos con Thor y Loki en una historia que es UA, Los personajes son bastante similares en carácter a los originales, por eso he adaptado esta parte al Thorki, para quienes leen esta historia sin leer las anteriores, el apellido de Loki cambia ya que es adoptado, no por los Odison esta vez, pero en si sigue siendo un Laufeyson, cosa que verán mas adelante. Thor y Loki no son hermanos en esta ocasión, pero siguen siendo igual de adorables y calientes juntos.

Loki se situó en el centro del campo, a la espera de que el juego comience. Miró a su alrededor, tomando todo: el ruido de la multitud, el aspecto familiar de la determinación en las caras de sus compañeros de equipo, los flashes de las cámaras por todas partes. Intentó construir la emoción que solía sentir, pero era inútil cuando se sentía absolutamente terrible. Sus ojos todavía se sentían como papel de lija después de la noche en vela, y podía sentir la corriente de náuseas de una jaqueca en aumento en las sienes. 

Los aplausos de la multitud resonaron a través de su cuerpo cansado. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que estaban cantando su nombre. Su sonrisa tensa se volvió genuina y Loki aplaudió, dando las gracias a los aficionados y provocando una nueva ola de: 

–LOKI, LOKI, LOKI. 

Por fin, el silbato fue soplado y el partido comenzó. 

Durante un tiempo, todo estaba bien. Su ingle no le molestaba en absoluto, y su dolor de cabeza retrocedió, dejándole disfrutar del juego. 

Nada le preparó para lo que sucedió veinte minutos después en el juego. 

Más tarde, todo el mundo decía que fue sólo una cuestión de estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Los futbolistas tienen sus piernas pateadas al menos un par de veces cada partido; no era nada inusual o particularmente peligroso. Pero cuando Loki se precipitó después de que su equipo ganó una esquina y dos jugadores lo abordaron, un dolor debilitante como ningún otro tiro en la pierna izquierda, haciéndole casi desvanecerse cuando la pierna dejó de funcionar. 

Respiró a través del dolor y el mareo y enfocó sus ojos en su pierna. La bilis subió a su garganta cuando vio que el hueso perforaba la piel y su pierna estaba doblada de manera poco natural debajo de la rodilla en varios lugares. Había sangre. Montones y montones de sangre. Tanta sangre. 

Sólo era vagamente consciente de los otros jugadores gritando a los médicos que corrieran a su lado. Vio el rostro sombrío de Castiel, pero no necesitaba mirar a la cara de Castiel para saber que esto era malo. Había sido   
herido muchas veces antes, pero nunca de esta manera. 

Con los ojos húmedos de dolor, Loki miró al cielo mientras fue llevado fuera de la cancha en una camilla. Los aficionados le aplaudieron. 

Loki cerró los ojos. En algún lugar profundo de sus entrañas, sabía que lo estaban aplaudiendo por última vez. Ni siquiera podía decir que estaba sorprendido. Las cosas buenas nunca duraban. No para él. 

Él casi se alegró cuando el dolor se hizo demasiado y perdió el conocimiento. 

Cuando abrió los ojos la siguiente vez, él estaba en una habitación de hospital prístina y tenía un yeso en la pierna izquierda. La ausencia de dolor le sorprendió antes de que él se diera cuenta de que era probable que fuera por los analgésicos. 

–¿Cómo te sientes? 

Loki volvió la cabeza y se encontró a Castiel allí de pie. 

–Sólo dime lo malo que es. 

Castiel miró a Dean, que estaba entrando por la puerta, antes de mirar de nuevo Loki. 

–Tienes una fractura múltiple de tibia y peroné en la pierna izquierda. Se realizó una cirugía, pero... 

–Pero nunca me voy a recuperar –dijo Loki. 

–Lo harás –dijo Castiel con firmeza–. Vas a tener el completo funcionamiento de la pierna de vuelta. Sólo... 

–Mi carrera ha terminado. 

Un largo silencio. 

Loki casi se río. Era algo divertido que hubiera pasado los últimos meses trabajando para estar en forma para el Mundial sólo para obtener una lesión que acabara con su carrera en el primer juego después de su recuperación. 

–Hay una posibilidad de que seas capaz de jugar de nuevo –dijo Castiel. Loki sonrió. 

–Seguro que la hay. Pero incluso si lo hago, nunca voy a ser tan bueno como solía ser. ¿Verdad? –Castiel frunció los labios brevemente 

–Decir nunca, no es una buena idea. Cada caso es diferente. He sabido de un jugador que fue capaz de regresar después de un año de terapia física intensa y no experimenta ningún problema. Pero en tu caso... es difícil de decir. Tu pierna estaba rota en múltiples lugares, y la lesión es extremadamente inestable debido a muchos fragmentos de hueso y grandes grados de desplazamiento. Hay una gran cantidad importante de daño en los músculos, tendones y ligamentos circundantes. Podrás volver a caminar muy pronto, pero es difícil decir qué tan bien sanará la pierna. Jugar al fútbol profesional después de una lesión de este tipo sería siempre un riesgo, sin importar lo bien que te recuperes. 

–Sí –dijo Loki–. Incluso si me recupero, seré un bien dañado. Mi contrato con el Chelsea está terminando. ¿Quién querría un jugador tan propenso a las lesiones? Yo tenía tres lesiones de la ingle en la mitad de un año y ahora tengo una lesión que amenaza mi carrera en el primer juego después de mi recuperación y estaré fuera por al menos un año. Ningún Club superior tomaría el riesgo conmigo. Yo nunca estaría de acuerdo con jugar en un club de mitad de la tabla. 

Podía ver que Castiel estuvo de acuerdo con él en privado, pero en voz alta Castiel dijo: 

–En cualquier caso, no es algo de que tengas que preocuparte por ahora. Necesitas descansar. Dean, vamos a irnos. 

–Dame un minuto –dijo Dean, tocando la muñeca de Castiel. Castiel le lanzó una mirada severa–. No molestes a mi paciente –Dean sonrió un poco. 

–Sin promesas. Vete. 

Al cerrar la puerta detrás de Castiel, Dean se dio la vuelta y miró a Loki. 

–Sí, puedes presumir ahora –dijo Loki con cansancio, cerrando los ojos–. Estoy seguro de que piensas que no es nada que no merezco. 

–Me gustaría poder regodearme. Estoy seguro de que lo harías si nuestros lugares se invirtieran. 

Loki se echó a reír. 

–¿Estás diciendo que realmente te importa una mierda sobre mí? Estoy conmovido, Dean. 

–¡Uf! –Dean dejó escapar un ruido frustrado–. ¿Por qué eres siempre tan difícil? 

–Carretera y manta y deja de molestarme. ¿No ves que estoy ocupado? 

– Bien. Te dejo con tu autocompasión. 

Loki abrió los ojos y lo miró. 

–Todo bien. Habla. 

–Deja de ser tan desertor –dijo Dean en voz baja, un pequeño surco entre las cejas–. Sí, es una mierda, pero podría haber sido peor. Como, que podrías haberte dañado la columna vertebral y podrías haber quedado paralizado. Confía en mí, es una mierda mucho peor. Cuando me lesioné, los médicos dijeron que nunca podría caminar de nuevo, mucho menos jugar al fútbol. Pero nunca me di por vencido y aquí estoy. 

–Sí, eres más fuerte y mejor que yo. No hay nada nuevo aquí. Ahora lárgate de aquí –Para su absoluta mortificación, su voz se volvió sospechosamente espesa, y Loki miró más duro a su adoptivo hermano. 

Frunciendo los labios, Dean se fue, murmurando algo en voz baja.   
Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, Loki cerró los ojos. 

Fue fácil para Dean decirlo. Cuando Dean había sido lesionado, tuvo a Castiel para sostener su mano y abrazarlo. Loki no tenía a nadie. No es que necesitara a nadie. 

Loki enterró su cara en la almohada. Olía a desinfectante de hospital. 

Si sus ojos estaban húmedos, bueno, su pierna se rompió en pedazos y su carrera había terminado. Era tan buena excusa como cualquier otra.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta vez nos encontramos con Thor y Loki en una historia que es UA, Los personajes son bastante similares en carácter a los originales, por eso he adaptado esta parte al Thorki, para quienes leen esta historia sin leer las anteriores, el apellido de Loki cambia ya que es adoptado, no por los Odison esta vez, pero en si sigue siendo un Laufeyson, cosa que verán mas adelante. Thor y Loki no son hermanos en esta ocasión, pero siguen siendo igual de adorables y calientes juntos.

El problema con visitar a las estrellas del fútbol en los hospitales era el hecho de que era prácticamente imposible. Ya no era el fisioterapeuta de Loki, ni era pariente. 

Thor echó un vistazo alrededor del vestíbulo del hospital y trató al número de Castiel de nuevo, y de nuevo consiguió su buzón de voz. 

–¿Thor? 

Miró hacia arriba, el alivio lo recorrió cuando vio a Dean. 

–¿Cómo está? 

Dean le dio una mirada extraña. 

–¿Estás aquí por Loki? 

¿Era tan difícil de creer? 

–Sí –dijo Thor, un poco más difícil de lo que había previsto. No estaba seguro de cuánto Dean sabía, de todos modos. 

–¿Él está bien? 

Dean hizo una mueca. 

–Es tan capullo y difícil como es habitual. Pero... bueno, tú probablemente has visto la lesión, ¿no? 

Thor asintió bruscamente. Por supuesto que lo hizo. No lo había visto en directo por televisión, había estado dejando el lugar de Jane en ese momento, pero lo miró después de que Nick le hubiera llamado, sonando asustado. 

–Se veía espantosa –dijo más o menos. Como fisioterapeuta, había visto varias heridas terribles, pero ver la pierna de Loki rota en varios lugares, con los huesos sobresaliendo y sangre por todas partes, le puso enfermo y furioso, sin poder hacer nada. 

–Parecía peor en persona –dijo Dean, haciendo una mueca–. Un par de nuestros jugadores realmente vomitaron. He visto piernas rotas antes, pero esto es otra cosa. La FA ha descalificado a esos tarados. 

–Bueno –Thor tomó una respiración profunda y aflojó el puño– ¿Cómo está él? 

Dean se encogió de hombros. 

–Castiel dice que la cirugía salió bien, pero Loki necesitará extensa fisioterapia. Él va a caminar de nuevo muy pronto, pero en cuanto a cómo irá su carrera profesional–Se encogió de hombros otra vez-… 

Thor no podía decir que estaba sorprendido. Tan pronto como él había visto el alcance de la lesión de Loki, ya conocía las consecuencias de la misma. 

–Quiero verlo. ¿Puedes conseguir que entre? 

Inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, Dean lo estudió. 

–¿Por qué? Creo que está bastante molesto. 

–– No quiero ser grosero, Dean, pero ¿Desde cuándo te importa una mierda sobre él? 

–No lo hago –dijo Dean inmediatamente, rubor–. Realmente no lo hago. 

Thor sacudió la cabeza. Los hermanos Winchester tenían una relación de lo más extraña. 

–Los dos tienen problemas. 

Dean le dio una sonrisa torcida. 

–No voy a discutir con eso. Pero al menos yo no estoy constipado emocionalmente como él. 

Thor no iba a discutir con eso. 

–Tengo que hablar con él, Dean. 

–No estoy seguro de si hablar con él ahora es una buena idea. Me dijo que lo dejara solo. 

–Sin ofender, pero no soy tú. 

–Eso es –Deancruzó los brazos sobre el pecho–. ¿Pero qué es lo que quieres con él? 

Thor casi sonrió. A pesar de todos los alegatos de Dean de que no se preocupaba por su hermano en absoluto, dio la impresión contraria. 

–Le diré a Loki lo que quiero con él. Después de que me metas en el interior. 

Dean lo miró por un momento antes de asentir y haciéndole señas para que lo siguiera. 

–Vamos –En la planta VIP, Dean se detuvo delante de la puerta y se volvió a Thor–. Si haces que me arrepienta, vas a… 

–Eres lindo cuando intentas amenazar a la gente como Loki hace –dijo Thor con una sonrisa antes de dejarla caer y mirar a los ojos de Dean–. Tal vez en realidad debes decirle que te importa. Tú eres lo más parecido que tiene a una familia. 

Dean hizo una mueca y dijo de mala gana. 

–Voy a pensar en ello –Al abrir la puerta, Thor entró en la habitación y la cerró en silencio. 

Sus ojos se centraron en la figura de la cama. Su mirada se deslizó sobre el yeso en la pierna de Loki antes de parar en la nuca de Loki. Loki tenía la cara hundida en la almohada, sus dedos apretando la almohada tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos. El nudo de preocupación que había establecido su residencia permanente en el estómago de Thor desde que se enteró de la lesión se retorció más apretado cuando una ola de proteccionismo posesivo surgió a través de él. 

Thor se acercó en silencio a la cama y se quedó en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Loki. A pesar de sus palabras a Dean, no estaba tan seguro de que Loki querría verlo. Había hecho un montón de suposiciones acerca de Loki. No podía estar seguro de que no había imaginado lo que no estaba allí. Por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, no podía confiar en sí mismo cuando se trataba de Loki: él no era razonable en torno a él, comportándose como un hombre poseído, que sólo quiere tenerlo en todas las formas posibles. La verdad era que quería que Loki lo quisiera. Quería que Loki lo necesitara. No había nada racional o práctico al respecto. Loki era problemas. Loki era una complicación que no necesitaba en su vida. Y, sin embargo, quería al mocoso en sus brazos, todo suyo para putearlo, besarlo, regañarlo, joderlo y adorarlo, con toda su actitud espinosa. Era irracional como el infierno. Y por eso no podía confiar en sí mismo para interpretar los sentimientos de Loki correctamente. 

Thor levantó la mano y rozó las largas y oscuras pestañas de la mejilla de Loki. Estaban húmedas. Pestañeando, Loki volvió la cabeza y lo miró sin parpadear. Su nariz estaba roja, sus labios estaban agrietados, y sus ojos estaban rojos y húmedos. No había nada bonito en él en este momento. Thor quería besarlo. 

Y así lo hizo. 

Se inclinó y se ajustó a sus labios. Un pequeño suave gemido escapó de la boca de Loki. Enterrando sus dedos en el cabello de Loki, Thor le dio un beso profundo, chupando y masticando esos labios de felpa. Dulce misericordia. No podía tener suficiente de esta boca. Las manos de Loki rodeando su cuello, rastrillado por el pelo y tirando de él más cerca, esos pequeños suspiros y gemidos yendo directamente al pene de Thor y su corazón. Cristo, ¿Cómo demonios había conseguido caer tan profundo, tan rápido? 

De repente, Loki apartó la boca y lo miró. 

–¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? 

–Besándote –dijo Thor, besando una comisura de su boca y luego la otra. 

Los labios de Loki se separaron antes de que golpeara a Thor en la cabeza y lo empujara. 

–¡Deja de hacer eso! –Las cejas de Loki se juntaron con recelo-.   
¿Qué haces aquí? –Sus ojos se estrecharon–. ¿Sientes lástima por mí? 

Thor río. 

–Dios no lo quiera. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría sentir lástima por ti? 

La mirada sospechosa no desapareció del rostro de Loki, aunque sus hombros se relajaron un poco. 

–¿Entonces, por qué estás aquí? 

Thor se sentó en la cama. 

–¿No se me permite estar preocupado por mi ex paciente? El sufrir una lesión en tu primer juego no hace exactamente que me vea con una buena luz –Él lo había dicho como una broma, pero al instante se arrepintió cuando Loki bajó la mirada. Thor acarició la parte interior de la muñeca de Loki y Loki levantó sus ojos de nuevo–. Quería asegurarme de que estabas bien –dijo Thor más o menos. 

Loki sonrió. La sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos. 

–Nunca voy a jugar al fútbol. Pero por lo demás estoy de color de rosa. Te puedes ir ahora –Él sacó su mano de Thor y se enroscó en su lado. 

–Puedes jugar de nuevo… 

–No –dijo Loki–. No quiero mentiras reconfortantes. No de ti. 

Thor miró al yeso. 

–No voy a mentir –dijo–. He tenido pacientes con lesiones menos graves en piernas rotas que las tuyas que no pudieron regresar con éxito a los deportes profesionales. He tenido pacientes que hicieron remontadas con éxito y fueron tan buenos como nuevos –miró a Loki a los ojos–. Pero puedes jugar al fútbol de nuevo, seguro. Incluso si no profesionalmente, puedes… 

–Si no puedo jugar profesionalmente, no tiene sentido –dijo Loki, con los ojos relucientes. Él sonrió–. Me llamaste narcisista una vez y tenías razón. Los fans son importantes para mí. Cuando cantan mi nombre, me insta hacia adelante, es… se siente tan... especial. Me siento... –se detuvo, con una expresión melancólica en su rostro. 

–¿Amado? –dijo Thor en voz baja. 

La mandíbula de Loki se apretó. 

–Tú amas sentirte amado –dijo Thor. Eso no era una pregunta, y con cada momento que Loki no lo negó, Thor estaba cada vez más seguro de que él tenía razón–. Es por eso que piensas que tienes que jugar profesionalmente para sentir de nuevo. 

Loki desvió la mirada. 

Tomando la barbilla de Loki con los dedos, Thor echó la cara hacia arriba, lo que le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. 

–Tú no necesitas el fútbol para eso. 

Loki lo miró sin parpadear, como si él no entendía de lo que estaba hablando de Thor. 

Por fin, sus ojos se abrieron. Se ruborizó, frunció el ceño, y luego desvió la mirada antes de lanzar una mirada a Thor de nuevo. Si hubiera sido otra persona, Thor habría pensado que Loki era tímido. 

Loki le dio una mirada mordaz. 

–¿Dónde está tu prometida? 

–No tengo una prometida –dijo Thor–. Ya no es así 

Loki pareció dejar de respirar. Solo lo miró 

–¿Por qué? –dijo al fin. 

–Hablamos –dijo Thor cortante. La conversación había sido la más difícil de su vida. Él sabía que él y Jane estaría bien finalmente, habían sido amigos mucho más tiempo que amantes, y su amistad no podía ser destruida fácilmente, pero en este momento no era exactamente la persona favorita de Jane en el mundo–. Decidimos que sería inútil casarnos si quiero estar con alguien más. Ella se merece algo mejor. Los dos lo hacemos. 

Loki estaba parpadeando rápidamente, buscando cualquier cosa menos a él. 

–¿Sólo así? –Antes de que pudiera decir nada Thor, Loki le lanzó una mirada hostil–. ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? 

Thor sintió una oleada de afecto abrumadora mezclada con tristeza. Nadie debe permanecer tan guardado con la edad de Loki. 

–Tú lo sabes –dijo suavemente. Sosteniendo la mirada de Loki, Thor llevó su mano al lado de la de Loki, la palma hacia arriba. Loki miró la mano como si fuera una serpiente venenosa. 

–Yo-yo no lo entiendo. 

–Tú lo haces. Vamos –Sonrió Thor–. ¿Dónde está mi confiado mocoso, arrogante? 

Lentamente, muy lentamente, Loki movió su mano hasta que sus dedos se cerraron juntos. 

El ceño fruncido de Loki se profundizó. 

–Te voy a matar si esto es una broma –se quejó, su voz un poco inestable. 

Thor se río entre dientes. 

–Esto debe ser realmente amor, porque no hay ninguna otra razón para que encuentre tu malicia constante adorable. 

Loki lo fulminó con la mirada, y Thor finalmente cedió a la tentación de besar esa boca fruncida de nuevo. Unos minutos más tarde, cuando se separaron, Loki tenía un aspecto suave de haber sido minuciosamente besado en el rostro. Él era tan malditamente precioso que Thor sólo tenía que besarlo de nuevo. Y otra vez. Joder, esto era ridículo. 

–Espera –Loki dijo de repente, un poco jadeante–. ¿Estás diciendo en realidad que, como que, me amas? 

Tropezó un poco en la palabra –amor– y miró a Thor con recelo. Cristo. 

Thor rozó la mejilla enrojecida de Loki con el pulgar. 

–Eres un pequeño pedazo de mierda –murmuró, arrastrando besos en la mandíbula de Loki–. Me vuelves loco en el buen sentido y de una mala manera. Pero sí, estoy bastante seguro de que te amo. No tengo idea de cómo sucedió, pero lo hago. 

La mano de Loki apretó su mano casi dolorosamente. Él enterró su cara en el hombro de Thor y murmuró unas palabras. 

El corazón de Thor dio salto mortal en su garganta. 

–¿Qué fue eso? –dijo con ironía, a pesar de que le había oído perfectamente. 

Loki le dio un puñetazo en el hombro. 

–Dije que te odio. 

Thor ocultó su sonrisa en el cabello de Loki e inhaló profundamente. Dios. Esperaba que estos sentimientos se volvieran un poco menos intensos con el tiempo. Sentir tanto era malo para un hombre racional de treinta años de edad. 

–Yo también te odio –dijo Thor, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Loki. Volvió a pensar en su primer encuentro. Si alguien en ese entonces le hubiera dicho que llegaría a estar tan completamente embrutecido con ese   
niño dentro de los próximos meses, él habría pensado que estaba loco. 

Loki suspiró, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de Thor, también. 

–Nunca vas a deshacerte de mí. 

–Estoy bastante de acuerdo con eso. 

Loki clavó los dedos en su espalda. 

–Y no soy Jane. Nada de mierda de relación abierta. No comparto. 

–Yo tampoco. No sé –Thor acarició el punto detrás de la oreja de Loki. Mordió el lóbulo de Loki–. Si coqueteas con Nick de nuevo, no voy a ser responsable de las consecuencias. 

Loki se retiró un poco y sonrió, mirándolo desde debajo de sus pestañas. 

–¿Oh sí? ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? 

El pulso de Thor se disparó. Su pene se movió. Sus manos se movieron. Loki le dio una mirada que todo lo sabe. 

–Tú, pequeño –Thor río–... tan pronto como pueda arreglar tu pierna, lo veremos. 

–Creo que sus servicios fueron reservados con meses de antelación o algo así –dijo Loki, ladeando la cabeza–. ¿No tienes otros pacientes muy importantes? 

Loki podría estar tomándole el pelo, pero el tono de Thor era completamente serio cuando él respondió: 

–Tú no eres mi paciente. Eres mío y voy a cuidar de ti. 

La sonrisa de Loki desapareció y simplemente miró a Thor durante un largo momento. A continuación, una pequeña sonrisa tiró de los labios de Loki antes de transformarse en una sonrisa brillante, hermosa, sus ojos de color aguamarina brillando con calor, y el aliento de Thor quedó atrapado en su garganta. Mierda. Lo tenía tan mal. 

–Eres hermoso –dijo Thor con voz ronca. Él no estaba hablando acerca de la apariencia de Loki. Loki se le quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos antes de sacudir la cabeza un poco. 

–Lo eres –dijo Thor–. Todo está en tus ojos. 

Sonrojándose y mirando generalmente incómodo, Loki sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. Thor se río entre dientes. 

–No discutas conmigo. Siempre estoy en lo correcto. 

Loki puso los ojos. 

–Culo. No estoy seguro de que quiero un culo tan mandón como mi fisio de nuevo. 

Thor le dio un beso corto, que se convirtió en uno muy largo, porque Jesús, esa boca le volvía loco. 

Cuando finalmente se separaron en busca de aire, Thor le miró. Loki estaba sonrojado hasta el cuello de la bata de hospital y los ojos medio cerrados, las pupilas amplias y sólo el anillo más pequeño de color azul. Y esa boca, regordeta con marcas de sangre y dientes, roja y húmeda e hinchada... Jodido infierno. Mantente en control, Odinson. 

Thor se aclaró la garganta y sonrió. 

–¿Quién dice que tú tienes una opción, cara de muñeca? 

Los ojos de Loki se estrecharon y Thor tenía que besarlo de nuevo, debido a que un cabreado Loki era un espectáculo para la vista. 

–Uf, te odio tanto –dijo Loki entre besos– Tanto. 

Thor río y lo besó en la nariz. 

–Eres adorable. 

Loki le dio un golpe en la cabeza.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta vez nos encontramos con Thor y Loki en una historia que es UA, Los personajes son bastante similares en carácter a los originales, por eso he adaptado esta parte al Thorki, para quienes leen esta historia sin leer las anteriores, el apellido de Loki cambia ya que es adoptado, no por los Odison esta vez, pero en si sigue siendo un Laufeyson, cosa que verán mas adelante. Thor y Loki no son hermanos en esta ocasión, pero siguen siendo igual de adorables y calientes juntos.

Cuatro meses después. 

–¿Alguna vez vas a decirle que eres su hermano? 

Loki miró hacia el otro lado de la piscina, a John y Sherlock, antes de cerrar los ojos y acurrucarse más profundo en un lado de Thor. El diván era demasiado pequeño para ambos, pero Loki estaba perfectamente bien con ello. El sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, y tenía al cuerpo semidesnudo de Thor contra el suyo: todo estaba bien en el mundo. No estaba de humor para hablar o pensar sobre Sherlock o sobre el padre de Sherlock. 

–Nop –murmuró, presionando la nariz contra el brazo de Thor–. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Lo único que tenemos en común es al tipo que puso su polla dentro de nuestras madres y no usó un condón. 

Unos dedos empezaron a acariciar su cabello. Loki se apoyó en el toque, aún algo sorprendido en parte por lo poco que le importaba ser vistos por otras personas. Solía romper a sudar frío cada vez que imaginaba a alguien viéndolo con otro hombre. Ahora no le importaba una mierda –Una de las ventajas de estar fuera de la atención pública. Ya no era una estrella del fútbol. Tal vez, nunca lo sería otra vez. Aunque Thor continuaba diciendo que su completa recuperación era probable, Loki realmente no creía que jamás volvería al fútbol. Su pierna se sentía mejor cada día, y la mayor parte del tiempo su lesión no le molestaba damasiado, pero ya no tenía la misma confianza en su pierna. Dudaba de que jamás lo haría –Al menos no lo suficiente como para jugar al fútbol profesionalmente–. Y la cosa era... que siquiera estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Incluso pensar en pretender nuevamente ser alguien que no era y estar ocultando constantemente su relación con Thor estresaba a Loki. Sería casi imposible, de todos modos. Ocultar una relación homosexual resultaba más fácil para Castiel y Dean, porque realmente trabajaban en el mismo club de fútbol, y tenían motivos relacionados al trabajo para ser vistos juntos. 

No ayudaba el que prácticamente vivía con Thor hoy en día. Loki aún no estaba seguro de cómo había sucedido eso. No se había mudado oficialmente, sino que fue haciéndolo lentamente: su cepillo de dientes, su pijama favorito, su tablet, una cosa a la vez. Un día, simplemente se dio cuenta de que tenía un montón de sus mierdas en la habitación de Thor y que no había regresado a su casa por una semana. 

–¿Estoy viviendo contigo? –Loki había preguntado, viendo su marca favorita de café en la cocina de Thor. 

Thor simplemente rió, rozó sus labios contra el cuello de Loki y dijo, con la voz todavía áspera por el sueño. 

–Buen día. 

Fue nauseabundamente doméstico –Y embarazoso–. Loki se alegró de no tener amigos para burlarse de él. Dean ya era lo suficientemente malo. El gilipollas se echaba a reír cada vez que veía a Loki en la casa de Thor –Lo que era demasiado a menudo, ya que, a diferencia de él, Thor tenía amigos y Castiel y Dean estaban entre ellos. 

–Tal vez Sherlock amaría tener un hermano –dijo Thor, devolviéndolo al presente. 

Loki resopló. 

–Ni siquiera le agrado. 

–No puedo imaginarme por qué –dijo Thor–. Eres tan bueno con él. 

Loki abrió los ojos y dedicó a Thor una mirada inocente. 

–Ey, ahora que no tengo una asistente personal, tengo que conseguir mi diversión en donde pueda. 

Thor sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación, pero sus ojos reflejaban diversión y calidez. Loki reprimió una repentina sonrisa. Ugh. Odiaba esta cosa. 

–De todos modos –dijo Loki, arrastrando ligeramente sus dedos por el pecho de Thor, hasta que descansaron justo debajo de la cintura de sus shorts–. Me gustaría que no estuviera tanto alrededor. Su tonta cara me molesta. 

–Es un buen chico –dijo Thor–. Y él y John son algo así como un paquete de 2 por 1, por lo que tienes que aguantarlo. 

Loki hizo una mueca. 

–Por cierto, ¿Qué pasa con eso? ¿Están follando? 

–Saca tu cabeza del pozo. Sólo son amigos. John es hétero. 

Loki levantó las cejas. 

–Supuestamente tú también eras hétero, pero eso no te impidió meter tu polla en mi cuerpo a diario. 

Thor pellizcó el trasero de Loki. 

–No es tu cuerpo. Es mío. 

Loki no se impresionó en lo más mínimo. Él frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Thor le echó la cara hacia arriba y le dio un beso breve. 

–Esta es mi boca, también –dijo Thor con una sonrisa exasperante. 

–Que te jodan –dijo Loki antes de agarrar el pelo de Thor y tirar de él para un profundo beso. Thor gimió, su mano acaraciando la espalda de Loki hasta ahuecar sus nalgas, hiper-confiado y posesivo como de costumbre. 

Alguien aulló: 

–¡Mis virginales ojos! 

Loki separó sus labios y miró a John, que estaba sonriéndoles desde la piscina. 

–Piérdete, John. Y llévate a tu sociópata sombra contigo. 

–Ya te lo dije: soy un sociópata funcional –dijo Sherlock con una mirada de resignación. 

–Él lo es –le dijo John a Loki, pasando un brazo alrededor de su amigo–. Vamos, Sherly, pruébaselo al niño de Thor –una sonrisa entusiasta invadió su rostro–. Eres sorprendente cuando analizas a alguien a profundidad. 

–Eres tan gay –dijo Loki–. Y no soy el niño de Thor. 

–Lo dice el tipo que gime el nombre de mi hermano todas las noches –John sonrió y dijo en una horrible imitación de la voz de Loki–. Oh sí, Thor, más duro… 

Loki agarró una lata de Red Bull y se la arrojó a la cabeza, pasando muy cerca cuando John la esquivó. 

–¡No sueno así! 

Thor –El traidor– se estaba riendo. 

–Lo haces un poquito. 

–Te odio –Loki se quejó antes de volverse a John–. Incluso si lo hago, ustedes dos son todavía más gays. 

John suspiró, viéndose serio por una vez. 

–Está bien, se está pasando de moda. Hay una cosa así llamada amistad, ya sabes. Quiero decir, me encanta este tipo por algún motivo –sonrió cuando Sherlock le dio un codazo–. Pero incluso pensar en él de esa forma me asquea –hizo una mueca–. Sería algo así como follarse a un hermano. 

–Síp –dijo Sherlock–. Igual que follarse a un gemelo. Asqueroso. Quiero decir, ¿lo has visto desnudo? 

Sonriendo, John le dio a Sherlock un beso terriblemente ruidoso en la mejilla. 

–Soy sexy y tú lo sabes, cariño. 

Sherlock rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca de disgusto. Él no estaba alejándose, sin embargo. Loki movió las cejas. 

–¿Igual que follarse a un gemelo? ¿Nunca han oído hablar de twincest? 

–Eres una persona horrible –dijo John pareciendo molesto. 

–Sí –estuvo de acuerdo Sherlock. 

–Lo es –dijo Thor con una carcajada. 

Loki le dio un codazo en las costillas. ¡Se suponía que Thor estaba de su lado! 

–Pero es mi persona horrible –dijo Thor, dejando caer un beso en la cabeza de Loki. 

Loki ocultó el rostro en el hombro de Thor. 

–Te estás poniendo tonto. 

–Aww –John y Sherlock aullaron al unísono. 

–¡Mírenlo! –bromeó John–. Está ruborizado. 

–Vete a la mierda –murmuró Loki–. No lo estoy. 

–Síp, ruborizado –dijo Sherlock con una sonrisa–. Está totalmente derretido por ti, Thor. 

Loki se removió. Todavía estaba lejos de sentirse cómodo hablando de sentimientos en público. 

–Muy bien, ya es suficiente –dijo Thor, un dejo acerado asomando en su voz cuando él, probablemente, sintió la vergüenza e incomodidad de Loki. Su brazo alrededor de Loki se apretó–. Déjenlo en paz. 

Loki sonrió, con una calidez difundiéndose en su pecho, envolviéndolo y quedándose en torno a su corazón –Siendo aún una sensación novedosa, pero ya muy familiar. Thor seguía siendo un capullo y lo desquiciaba la mitad del tiempo, pero él lo tenía. Thor sabía cuándo burlarse, cuándo presionar, cuando castigarlo por ser un idiota, cuando darle espacio, y cuándo ser estúpidamente sobreprotector. Él lo tenía. 

Loki esperó hasta que John y Sherlock se alejaran hacia el otro extremo de la piscina, antes de mirar a Thor. Y por primera vez, no murmuró cuando dijo las palabras: 

–Te amo. Lo hago. 

El mundo no se acabó. 

Thor se limitó a mirarlo por un momento antes de gemir con una mirada frustrada en su rostro. 

Con el ceño fruncido, Loki le dio una palmada en el pecho. 

–¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –Loki difícilmente sería un experto, pero estaba bastante seguro de que esa no era la forma en que se supone que la gente reaccionaba a las confesiones de amor. 

–No puedo manejar cuando eres genuinamente dulce y –Thor sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa y se inclinó para besarlo con avidez–… sigue siendo mi maliciosa, malhumorada, mierdita. Por favor. Es bastante malo ya. 

Loki sonrió. 

–¿Te das cuenta de que ahora voy a ser extra dulce sólo para enloquecerte, verdad? 

Thor suspiró y lo besó de nuevo. 

–Mocoso –dijo sobre sus labios.   
Loki sonrió. 

–Siempre. 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Historia adaptada sin fines de lucro, espero la disfruten :D


End file.
